Don't
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: O lado sombrio do amor. Da impressão.
1. Conhecendo o Perigo

**N.A.: **_Olá, sim, mais uma fic Twilight minha, e essa é totalmente inspirada na fic da Alix, Lycantropus. E a da Just, Masks. Perfeitosas demais, leiam as duas. __Mas nada a ver com as fics delas, que fique bem registrado, hein?__ Eu utilizo o fim de Eclipse, pq pra mim, a série Twilight acabou ali. Só esperando por MS. E não espere achar a Bella aqui, pois apenas menciono a pobre coitada. E não espere também que eu faça algo como a nossa "adorada" Meyer e crie coisas impossíveis como baby's mutantes, ta?_

_Just, oh sim, vc é culpada disso também, não impedindo que minha mente doentia pare de funcionar. E Alix, vc tbm é culpada, pois me incentivou. Ahuahauhauha._

_E claro, um mais do que mto obrigada para Dona Evo (Sami), que betará essa insanidade. Sami, sem vc eu morro, sabia? Twi e Jacob é vida... ahauhauhaua_

_E a maravilinda B. Wendy que fez a capa mais fofa de todas... é só procurarem no meu perfil, está linda e maravilhosa... Valeu gata, amo-te..._

_Garotas, valeu._

_Gosta do Jake, mesmo sem a Bella? Ótimo, está no lugar certo._

_Não gosta do Jake sem a Bella? Melhor apertar X ou Voltar._

_Boa Leitura pra quem se arrisca._

* * *

_**Don't**_

_por Fla Apocalipse_

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Conhecendo o Perigo**

Péssimas palavras em péssimas horas. Tudo girou e parecia que a terra era fofa demais embaixo de seus pés. Olhou para cima, vendo do sol entrando por entre as copas das árvores. Nenhuma nuvem. Não havia volta. E corria cada vez mais, cada vez mais rápido, afastando-se de Forks, de La Push. Afastando-se _dela_.

Jacob correu mais rápido do que normalmente corria quando estava transformado, e sentia o pulmão queimando, as pernas fraquejando e a mente confusa. Por que aquelas letras eram tão duras em si? Por que o maldito Cullen enviara aquele papel? Por que deixá-lo saber daquele modo? Não, não queria saber as respostas para aquilo, apenas queria se afastar, correr, fugir. Enganar a si mesmo que estar longe _dela_ iria fazer sua dor diminuir, estar longe da verdade faria tudo ser menos real. E mesmo que seu corpo pedisse para que parasse, ele não conseguia. Tinha que estar longe, estar distante e assim, talvez, fosse possível continuar a suportar.

Ouviu barulho de água caindo e então decidiu que poderia parar, o riacho mais perto de Forks, por dentro da floresta, era pelo menos a dez quilômetros. Desacelerou a corrida e cambaleou, os pulmões ardendo e sua visão embaçando. Precisava se acalmar ou desmaiaria. Conseguiu dar alguns passos na direção do riacho, vendo que a estrada não era tão longe dali e que poderia seguir seu caminho para longe de Forks por ela. Mas antes tinha que recuperar suas forças, de nada adiantaria continuar daquele jeito que não chegaria longe.

Viu duas pedras grandes na beira do riacho e aproximou-se, não conseguindo sentar-se direito nelas, acabou escorregando e caindo deitado. Sua visão ainda estava embaçada, via as copas das árvores ao redor todas manchadas, como se alguém pintasse um quadro e jogasse água logo após. O ar entrava com força em seu corpo e saia mais rápido ainda, dificultando normalizar sua respiração. Sentia suas roupas rasgadas, pouco o cobrindo, mas isso não lhe importava.

Tudo que importava nesse momento era conseguir desaparecer daquele lugar, esquecer que um dia vira Bella Swan, que um dia ela o chamara para andar na praia, que conversaram, que ela tomara conta de seu coração, que já a havia beijado e que a perdera para aquele vampiro. Queria esquecer de tudo e começar outra vez, mesmo com a dor que sentia. Tinha esperança de que um dia, aquilo passaria, mesmo que demorasse.

Fechou os olhos e levou a mão até os cabelos, tirando-os do rosto. Estava suando de tanto correr, e pensando melhor, tinha percorrido uma grande distância em pouco tempo. O que poderia ser considerado uma insanidade, pois uma pessoa normal, já estaria desmaiada. O ar começou a atingir de verdade sua mente, e Jacob prendeu a respiração ao ouvir ao longe uma voz fina.

-Ei, você está ferido? – alguém perguntou, e ele identificou como a voz vindo da estrada. Virou a cabeça devagar naquela direção e abriu os olhos, tentando focar a figura que lhe perguntava.

-Não. – sua voz não passava de um sussurro. Viu a pessoa descer pelo pequeno declive e olhar para o chão ao andar beirando o riacho que, naquele ponto, estava paralelo com a pista.

-Está ferido? - Jacob decidiu apenas balançar a cabeça invés de responder a pergunta da garota, era mais fácil. Fechou e abriu os olhos novamente, sem sair da posição que estava nas pedras e viu melhor quem estava ali. Uma garota não muito alta, cabelos vermelhos, pele clara, olhos azuis, o olhava preocupada, tentando chegar perto dele sem assustá-lo. – Precisa de ajuda?

Ela chegou ainda mais perto, parando a três árvores apenas de Jacob. Ele negou novamente e sentou-se, olhando do riacho para a floresta e somente então olhando para a garota um pouco mais atentamente. Ela estava com muitas blusas de frio, botas e uma grande mochila nas costas.

-Sei que já respondeu, mas tem certeza que não precisa de ajuda? – ela perguntou outra vez, aproximando-se devagar e parando perto dele. Ela o olhou e estranhou ver um rapaz com apenas uma camiseta e calça jeans, rasgados, naquele frio. Mas nada disse, apenas reparou nos cabelos dele e em como a pele dele era morena, diferente de todas as pessoas naquela redondeza.

Jacob sentiu o ar ser sugado de seus pulmões em meros segundos, como se alguém tivesse sentado em seu peito. Eram aqueles olhos azuis que estavam fazendo isso, aqueles cabelos vermelhos, aquele pele branca. Nunca pensara que sentiria tanta dor em um só momento, mas sentia. Era como se lhe arrancassem os dedos, batessem com todas as armas possíveis em suas pernas e que o mundo começasse a ruir, começando embaixo de seus pés. E se sentia quente, fervendo, a pele ardia, o sangue corria mais rápido do que nunca correra. E todas as vozes do mundo se transformaram em uma só, a voz de seu pai. E elas lhe diziam a mesma coisa: impressão.

Fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, sentindo que estava tudo errado. Não era possível, não era possível mesmo que aquilo acontecesse. Ainda mais com aquela garota que não parecia ser dali.

-Estou bem. – respondeu, sentindo a cabeça começar a latejar e seus olhos se abriram e fitaram a garota de novo. Parecia que tudo que conseguia fazer era olhá-la nos olhos, vendo todas as tonalidades que aquele azul tinha, tentando concentrar-se em responder o que ela estava perguntando.

-Sabe, às vezes, é melhor conversar, sabia? Mesmo que com um estranho. – ela disse, sentando-se no chão de terra e o olhando, esperando qualquer reação dele. Mesmo que negativa. Tirou a mochila e colocou a seu lado, olhando outra vez para o rapaz à sua frente, que ainda a olhava de forma atenta.

-Não sei o que quer dizer. – Jacob colocou firmeza nas pernas e a olhou novamente, tentando se levantar.

-Bom, então se sente e tente se recuperar pelo menos, parece que está desorientado. – completou Callie, arrumando os cabelos para trás e os prendendo. – E, sinceramente, parece que precisa de um ouvinte. Vamos, conte o que te aconteceu.

Jacob ficou a olhar para a garota, tentando entender por que não conseguia se afastar. Na verdade, sabia por que não conseguia se afastar, mas não entendia porque sua mente girava e parecia que tudo estava perdendo o foco outra vez. Deixou o corpo cair na pedra outra vez e a fitou, vendo-a ainda sentada no chão de terra, as pernas cruzadas e o rosto pacífico, esperando por ele começar a falar. Não via porque não falar, a garota nunca saberia de quem ele falaria, e talvez – como uma remota esperança – aquela dor diminuísse. E talvez, aquela sensação que tinha sobre aquela garota, também sumisse.

-A garota que gosto vai se casar. – disse de uma só vez, fechando os olhos e evitando qualquer contato visual com a ruiva. Percebeu que ela ficara quieta e resolveu continuar, o pior já tinha passado. – E recebi o convite.

-Crueldade. – comentou e viu o rapaz olhá-la de canto de olho. – Bom, como não sou sua conhecida, vou falar o que acho, certo? – Jacob apenas assentiu devagar, e ela sorriu. O moreno sentiu o peito apertar nesse momento. - Você recebeu o convite, claro que ela o mandou sabendo o que você acharia. E ela sabia o que você sente?

-Sim, sabia. – a dor pareceu aumentar ao invés de diminuir, como havia pensado.

-Ela sabia o que sentia, sabia que só iria te magoar ao ver o convite, e ainda assim, o enviou? – Callie balançou a cabeça em negação e continuou. – Ela não gosta de ti, como você parece gostar dela.

-O noivo me enviou o convite. – cerrou os dentes ao se lembrar de Edward Cullen.

-Bom, aí a situação muda de figura.

Jacob perdeu-se nos momentos em que ficou a conversar com a ruiva, falando e ouvindo-a comentar em alguns trechos. Era quase impossível que estivesse confortável a falar com aquela desconhecida sobre sua vida, sobre _ela._ Só percebeu que já havia se passado muito tempo quando a luz do sol se foi, por completo. Mas a ruiva parecia nem perceber que isso havia acontecido. Estava sorrindo e falando com ele como se fossem grandes amigos.

-Olhe, você é um rapaz bonito, divertido e... – olhou para as roupas dele e riu. – Só precisa de um banho. – Jacob riu com ela sobre isso, olhando suas roupas. Era engraçado sentir vontade de rir por algo, e de se matar por outra coisa. – Tenho certeza de que outras garotas morrem por você.

-Não, isso não acontece.– viu a ruiva se levantar e colocar a mochila nas costas.

-Não acontece porque você não percebe. – o rapaz se levantou perto dela e Callie teve que olhar para cima. Seu um metro e sessenta e três não eram nada comparados a altura dele. – Meu Deus, quanto você mede?

-Dois metros.

-Alto demais. – disse, rindo e andando na direção da estrada e vendo que ele a seguia. Jacob sentiu-se bem outra vez ao ouvi-la rir e não entendeu aquela sensação. – Bom, espero ter ajudado. E, sinceramente, volte pra casa, seu pai deve estar preocupado. Eu ficaria se você fosse meu filho.

-É, acho que sim. – Jacob disse, incerto, e olhou para a estrada que daria em Forks, o levando novamente para aquele tormento.

-Espero ter ajudado você em algo. Agora, me ajude, pra onde fica Forks? – ela apontou para ambos os lados da estrada, fazendo-o entender que estava perdida. Callie naquele momento olhou dentro dos olhos do rapaz como nunca tinha feito antes durante todo aquele tempo, e tudo pareceu parar.

O tempo travou naquele segundo e ela viu tudo que ele sentia: a dor, a humilhação, a paixão. Tudo. E sentiu-se mal por ele, como se fosse capaz de sentir tudo que ele sentia por algum tipo de ligação. E no segundo seguinte o mundo girava normalmente, no segundo seguinte, Callie ainda prendia a respiração e o rapaz a fitava de forma mais séria.

-Vamos, eu moro em Forks. – foi a única coisa que Jacob disse antes de pegar a mochila das costas dela e começar a andar na direção correta. – Meu nome é Jacob Black.

-Meu é Callie Smith. – sorriu, tentando acompanhá-lo pelo asfalto e sorrindo quando ele sorriu, mesmo que forçando. – Quantos anos tem, Jacob?

-Dezessete e você? – a pergunta soou estranha, e ele não conseguiu descobrir de imediato o porquê.

-Vinte e cinco. – disse mais baixo, envergonhada por ser tão mais velha que ele. E continuou o caminho em silêncio, pensando em todas as coisas que Jacob havia lhe contado. Como havia ficado mal pela garota, e ele tomara todo cuidado para não revelar nenhum nome ou aonde os protagonistas de sua história moravam. E mesmo se o tivesse feito, ela não iria atrás nem gostaria de conhecê-los, apenas ficaria mais fácil. Deu de ombros e sorriu, sentindo que ele estava lhe olhando de canto de olho, tentando analisar cada movimento seu.

Aquilo era estranho. Sentir o que ela sentia, sem nem saber quem ela era. Não perguntara nada a não ser seu nome e idade. E aquilo não dizia nada sobre ela, não lhe dava nenhuma explicação. Ela era uma total desconhecida para ele e, mesmo assim, era o que ele mais desejava no mundo. Mesmo que não quisesse. Mesmo que seu corpo precisasse, era de outra que sua mente queria.

Callie olhou no relógio de pulso e viu que já se passava das nove e meia da noite e não pareciam estar chegando em Forks, e seu cansaço começou a ficar maior. Jacob percebeu isso e resolveu que o silêncio não estava ajudando. Tentou puxar assunto. Qualquer assunto.

-Você não mora por essas redondezas, não?

-Não, moro no Brasil. – respondeu feliz por ele querer conversar novamente, aquilo a distrairia do longo caminho. – E por falar em Brasil, daqui a pouco chegamos lá, não?

-Não, já estamos em Forks. – Jacob respondeu, rindo dela, que começou a olhar para os lados, procurando qualquer sinal de placa. Callie viu que não estava mais em uma estrada e sim em uma rua, com calçadas e casas. Sorriu por finalmente estar em Forks, só restava achar uma pensão ou pousada e instalar-se.

-Nossa, não percebi. Onde fica a pousada mais próxima? – perguntou e não entendeu quando o rapaz desatou a rir dela e parou, esperando que ele parasse de rir e respondesse. – Qual é a graça?

-Você. – riu mais um pouco e respondeu. – Pousada "mais próxima"? Aqui só existe uma pensão, e não é muito grande.

Jacob continuou a andar e Callie o seguiu, ainda examinando tudo a seu redor, inclusive como todo seu corpo ainda tremia de frio, e Jacob com poucas roupas, e ainda por cima rasgadas, não parecia se importar com a temperatura.

-Não sente frio? – Callie perguntou, levantando a mão e tocando de leve o braço do rapaz. E espantou-se ao sentir a pele tão quente dele, mesmo que não protegida do tempo.

-Me acostumei. – deu de ombros e parou de andar, em frente a uma casa com a luz da varanda acesa. – Chegamos. – percebeu que a mão dela ainda estava em contato com seu braço, e sentiu-se estranho por isso.

-Oh, certo. Obrigada por me ajudar. – Callie ficou vermelha por perceber que ainda o tocava e afastou a mão rapidamente, pegando a mochila que ele lhe entregava. – É, então acho que é isso. Se cuide e pare de achar que ela te merece. – aproximou-se e sorriu abertamente. – E nos vemos, acho.

-Talvez, mas duvido. Moro na reserva perto da praia. Não é tão longe, mas precisa ir de carro. – respondeu e andou até a pequena varanda da pensão, acompanhando a ruiva. – Mas se você for na praia, quem sabe.

-Sim, pode ser. – Callie subiu os dois degraus da varanda e virou-se, encarando Jacob quase que da mesma altura. A ruiva aproximou-se dele, beijando seu rosto do lado direito e afastando-se devagar para ver a reação dele, surpreso, mas que sorria brevemente. – Boa noite e cuide-se, sim?

-Sim. E você também. – respondeu, virando-se e saindo da luz da varanda. – Boa noite, Callie. – desejou e começou a andar pela calçada, seguindo seu caminho para casa. A mente entrando outra vez no motivo para o qual ter fugido de lá. O melhor era enfrentar tudo e seguir o conselho de Callie, ir em frente.

E agora, mas que nunca, tinha que ir em frente, pois como explicar para seu pai, para Sam e para todos que tivera sua impressão, mas que seu coração pertencia a outra pessoa? Como conseguir controlar seu corpo, sua mente e seu coração, quando sua vida estava destinada a alguém e você escolhera outra pessoa?

Não era possível que tivesse a impressão com alguém que em poucos dias deixaria a cidade e, talvez, nunca mais voltaria. Uma pessoa que poderia já ter alguém para si, uma pessoa livre e que não sabia de todas as situações de sua vida. Alguém normal, sem paixões por vampiros ou por lobisomens. Alguém que simplesmente, não poderia ser sua. Mas agora era, e ele era dela, mesmo que ela não soubesse ou não quisesse. O destino se encarregaria de colocá-los juntos e Jacob sabia que para continuar vivo e com sua sanidade intacta, tinha que tê-la, fazê-la ficar. Amá-la.

E seu coração já amava, já estava ocupado. E o destino pouco ligava para isso. O destino traçara sua vida e sua perdição, pouco se importando com o que ele precisava ou queria. Era aquilo e pronto. Teria que aceitar.

Callie ficou parada algum tempo na varanda, vendo Jacob descer a rua devagar, cabeça baixa, pensando em algo. Era estranho sentir o que ele parecia sentir, mas também sentia que ele sabia que ela estaria ali caso ele precisasse. E ele parecia que precisaria de algumas outras conversas. Balançou a cabeça e virou-se olhando a pequena pensão e sorriu. Aquilo definitivamente não parecia uma pensão, parecia mais a casa de uma senhora, as paredes pintadas de amarelo claro, as janelas com cortinas brancas e rendadas, e a porta com um enfeite vermelho que dizia: Lar Doce Lar.

Sorriu e tocou a campainha, escutando passos lentos virem na direção da porta. Uma senhora que aparentava ter setenta anos abriu a porta devagar e sorriu para Callie, abrindo mais e a convidando para entrar. A ruiva aceitou e entrou olhando para a casa, que na verdade, era uma pensão realmente, com balcão, sala de jantar com diversas mesas e cadeiras, uma sala de estar com três sofás e uma televisão.

Ficou com o último quarto da casa e desejou boa noite para a Sra. Allanis e seguiu para seu quarto, desejando um banho quente e uma cama macia. Percebeu que todos os outros quartos estavam vazios e que o silêncio reinava na casa. Abriu a porta e não conseguiu não sorrir, o quarto parecia um quarto de casa de boneca.

Uma cama de casal logo a frente da porta, com lençol e cobertores rosa, o chão de madeira, mas com vários tapetes de flores espalhados. A estampa do papel de parede era de um campo bem verde, com flores e nuvens rechonchudas. Não tinha guarda-roupas, apenas uma cômoda branca com puxadores pintados de amarelo claro. Logo acima, um espelho oval e um vaso de rosas bem vermelhas; ao lado, uma cadeira branca e um mancebo, também amarelo claro.

Entrou no quarto e ficou a fitar o cobertor rosa, algo que definitivamente não combinava com ela, mas não podia fazer nada, a situação era aceitar. Tinha que se lembrar que estava ali para trabalhar. Tirar fotos dos lugares, das paisagens, das praias e dos caminhos pela floresta, escolher as melhores e enviar para seu editor. E só então partir para a próxima cidade escondida, mostrando ao mundo – ou ao Brasil – uma parte que as pessoas não conheciam do planeta aonde viviam. E gostava demais do que fazia, tinha oportunidade de conhecer pessoas e lugares que de outro modo nunca conheceria.

Colocou a mala no chão e a abriu, pegando seu kit de higiene, uma troca de roupa e toalha, tomaria um banho e dormiria até a manhã seguinte. Trabalhava melhor completamente descansada e de cabeça vazia, por que no momento só conseguia pensar em como Jacob Black poderia estar.

* * *

-Achei que não voltaria. – Jacob já sabia que Sam estaria ali, mas nem se importou em levantar o rosto e olhá-lo. Continuou somente a fitar o chão e passou para dentro de sua casa, ignorando Sam que estava sentado perto da porta da cozinha. – Resolveu enfrentar a situação?

-Não. – Jacob respondeu, sabendo que Sam o seguiria para dentro, e pouco se importou ao ouvi-lo fechar a porta com força, atravessando a cozinha atrás de si.

-Jacob, ela vai se casar, grande coisa. – disse, como se aquela notícia realmente fosse somente mais uma notícia e que não poderia machucar a Jacob. – Você não teve sua impressão com ela, ainda achará a mulher que vai amar de verdade.

-Já tive minha impressão. – Jacob virou-se de repente, falando sério com o outro rapaz, e olhou para o lado, vendo que seu pai estava parado na porta do quarto dele, olhando-o surpreso e triste. – E ela também vai embora. Também vai deixar Forks.

-Jacob! – chamou Billy ao vê-lo entrar no quarto e fechar a porta, mas Sam o impediu de ir até lá. Billy ficou a fitá-lo, tentando entender o que se passava, tentando entender porque o rapaz o impedira.

-Deixe-o ficar sozinho um pouco, Billy. Talvez ele consiga colocar a cabeça no lugar e depois nos conte sobre a impressão. – disse baixo e deu de ombros, ao qual Billy concordou e olhou tristemente para a porta do quarto de seu filho.

-Acha que ele realmente teve a impressão?

-Sim. – Sam respondeu, indo na direção da porta da cozinha e abrindo-a. – E Billy, ele sabe bem o que terá que fazer com relação a isso.

Billy viu o rapaz fechar a porta e ir embora, deixando-o no mais completo silêncio, sua mente analisando tudo que escutara. Seu filho tinha tido a impressão, mas já estava apaixonado por outra pessoa. E isso seria um grande problema, se já não existisse outro: a garota iria embora. Mas quem era essa garota? De onde ela viera e para onde ia? E, mais importante, _quando_ ela iria?

* * *

Callie levantou-se no dia seguinte sentindo-se descansada, como se tivesse dormido em sua própria casa, como não fazia há dois anos. Viajar por todos os lugares do mundo seria mais divertido se ela não tivesse aceitado tal serviço por uma necessidade. Mas mesmo assim, gostava do que fazia e sentia que levaria consigo experiências ótimas de Forks. O lugar era frio, quase sem sol algum, mas que tinha ótimas paisagens, como árvores para todos os lados. Vira no caminho até ali com Jacob algumas estradas para dentro da floresta que poderiam levá-la até o pé de alguma montanha ou penhasco, tudo era possibilidade.

Olhou pela janela do quarto e viu o céu com nuvens pesadas e apenas um resquício do que poderia ser o sol. Tentou sorrir alegremente, mas não conseguiu, Jacob Black tinha voltado em sua mente, e ela só conseguia pensar se ele realmente tinha voltado para casa e conseguido entender que ele poderia muito bem seguir em frente sem a tal garota.

Esperava que ele entendesse que todas as pessoas tinham decepções amorosas, mas que era somente uma questão de saber resolvê-las. E queria ajudá-lo, sentira no dia anterior que era a primeira vez que o rapaz passava por isso, e que mesmo que ele tivesse o pai para apoiá-lo, ela poderia ajudar de algum modo.

Porém, não sabia onde encontrá-lo, apenas sabia que ele morava na reserva; mas que tamanho era e quantas pessoas moravam nessa reserva? Seria algo sensato sair a perguntar se alguém conhecia Jacob Black? E se por um acaso o encontrasse, como explicaria que queria ajudá-lo sem parecer uma enxerida? Não, melhor deixar as coisas como estavam e seguir em frente, se o destino assim quisesse, ela o encontraria outra vez e, talvez, ela pudesse ajudá-lo mais um pouco.

Saiu da pensão não encontrando Sra. Allanis, mas deixou um recado, avisando que estaria na cidade, procurando por uma loja onde poderia comprar algo para comer e revistas. O frio lhe atingiu a pele clara assim que saiu pela porta, mas não ligou, teria que se acostumar, ficaria mais alguns dias em Forks, e não poderia sempre sair com três casacos, duas calças, duas meias e botas. Agora vestia apenas uma blusa e uma jaqueta, uma calça jeans e botas de couro, tentando aquecer seus pés, sempre tão frios.

Andou alguns minutos por ruas com poucas pessoas e sorriu para todas, que pareciam gentis. Mexeu na câmera pendurada em seu pescoço e tirou algumas fotos de casas, paisagens e pessoas. Adorava poder mandar fotos diferentes para a revista que trabalhava no Brasil. Fotos que tinham conteúdo e história, que faziam as pessoas lerem de verdade a matéria ao lado e olharem com atenção a foto, vendo o que realmente ela poderia mostrar.

Passou vários minutos somente olhando para as coisas em seu caminho e percebeu que estava na frente de um pequeno mercado, onde alguns carros estavam estacionados na entrada. O movimento de pessoas era pouco, mas ainda assim via mais pessoas do que vira ontem, e isso a alegrava muito. Tirou fotos da fachada da loja e de algumas pessoas ao longe, incluindo um belo fundo. Virou-se novamente para a loja, decidida a entrar e comprar várias coisas que precisava quando um carro vermelho, muito chamativo e diferente dos carros locais, parou na única vaga vazia, quase passando por cima do pé de Callie.

A ruiva ficou a fitar a porta do motorista, esperando que o irresponsável saísse do carro e ela pudesse lhe dizer algumas coisas. Mas Callie calou-se assim que a porta se abriu e de dentro saiu um rapaz alto e forte, de porte atlético. Prendeu a respiração, como se algo nele fosse tão diferente que ela não conseguia desviar a atenção. Ele fechou a porta e se dirigiu a ela, como se fosse falar algo. Callie apenas observou seu modo de andar, o modo como seu corpo era forte, como seus braços pareciam ter músculos a mais, e como seus olhos eram dourados. Os cabelos curtos castanhos contrastavam com a pele clara demais, algo que realmente era normal naqueles lugares. Mas que definitivamente destoava de algumas pessoas locais. Continuou fitando-o, dessa vez de forma mais séria, lembrando-se de que ele quase a atropelara.

-Boa mira. – disse quando ele passou, dirigindo-se a porta de entrada da loja. O rapaz olhou para trás e a encarou, sem parar de andar.

-Disponha. – respondeu e entrou, sorrindo pelo canto da boca e fazendo Callie ficar ainda mais nervosa. Aquele garoto, definitivamente, não tinha bons modos, e pelo carro que tinha, não deveria ser da cidade.

Entrou na loja e resolveu que começar o dia ficando irritada com alguém desconhecido, não lhe faria nada bem. Decidiu deixar o assunto de lado e começou a colocar na pequena cesta que pegara na entrada, todas as coisas que precisava. Em poucos minutos percorrera a loja toda e já tinha muitas das coisas que queria, incluindo algumas revistas para se distrair. Andou calma em direção ao caixa e respirou fundo ao ver que tinha duas pessoas em sua frente, o último sendo o rapaz mal educado do carro vermelho.

Callie respirou fundo mais uma vez e aproximou-se, vendo-o olhar brevemente para trás e sorrir pelo canto da boca, em forma de deboche. Tentou não se irritar, mas tornou-se impossível quando ele olhou novamente, ainda sorrindo daquele modo.

-Deveria ter mais cuidado ao dirigir. – disse baixo, evitando chamar atenção de qualquer outra pessoa.

-Não está morta ou sem as pernas. – o rapaz respondeu e virou-se, entregando as compras para a garota do caixa, que o encarava com certo receio.

-Mas poderia estar. – Callie disse outra vez baixo, mas a garota que computava os preços, a olhava surpresa. Olhou para a compra dele, ele apenas levava alguns pacotes de ração para gato e o olhou novamente, esperando qualquer resposta dele.

-Mas não está. – respondeu e pegou a compra e o troco, saindo da loja sem olhar novamente para trás ou para Callie, que ficou no mesmo lugar sem conseguir entender como aquele rapaz poderia ter olhos tão penetrantes e ao mesmo tempo ser um perfeito idiota no volante.

-Próximo? – a garota perguntou e Callie saiu do que parecia um transe, olhando para a caixa pedindo desculpas e passando suas compras.

Já saindo da loja, viu que o carro já não estava mais lá e que no lugar estava uma caminhonete vermelha, um pouco velha demais para ser segura. E uma garota estava dentro da cabine, as mãos coladas ao volante e os olhos baixos, como se estivesse chorando. Mas poucos segundos depois ela levantou o rosto e saiu do veículo, andando decidida para dentro da loja, passando por ela e sorrindo fracamente quando a ruiva sorriu.

Callie andou pela calçada com as sacolas na mão, vendo as casas e as árvores que apareciam na paisagem, querendo ou não. E seu celular começou a tocar, seu coração apertou e sua mente se focou em uma só pessoa. Largou as sacolas no chão, pegou o celular no bolso de trás da calça e atendeu. Tudo à sua volta pareceu se tornar um borrão e os joelhos cederam, batendo contra o chão frio.

-Não... não...

* * *

Levou as mãos ao peito e afastou as cobertas, levantando-se da cama, mas caindo de joelhos logo em seguida. Aquela dor que ele não entendia de onde vinha, e por um momento, temeu estar com algum problema. Mas então sentiu, sentiu aquela pontada diferente que lhe explicava tudo. Aquela dor não era sua, não era algo que o atingia, mas sim atingia Callie. Ela estava sofrendo, sentindo dor, alguém a machucava. E sabia perfeitamente que não era fisicamente. Era uma emoção terrível, algo que não o possibilitava levantar os joelhos do assoalho de seu quarto, mas que era suficiente para que ele soubesse do que se tratava. E então o sangue ferveu, sua pele esquentou depressa, como se toda aquela dor estivesse se transformando em algo menos saudável. Algo que ele conseguiu identificar como raiva. Ódio.

Jacob Black sentiu um ódio que simplesmente, não lhe pertencia.

* * *

_**N.A.:**  Olá pessoas, como vcs estão? Espero que bem..._

_Bom, vou dar uma explicação antes de continuar essa fic e espero que vcs comentem e tal... eu vou escrever sobre o lado mais sombrio da impressão. Algo que até agora não consegui achar de verdade em nenhuma fic... ou seja, se ficar triste e difícil para o nosso lobinho maravilhoso, não fiquem bravos... eu apenas quero mostrar o outro lado, qual acho que poderia ser, na verdade..._

_Vc que está lendo isso, já comentou?_

_Não?_

_Comenta? Please? Vai?_

_O que acharam?_

_Kiss_


	2. Morte

**Capítulo 2 - Morte**

Jacob olhou outra vez para o chão de seu quarto até ter plena certeza de que mais nada estava borrado e mais nada parecia fervilhar com seu sangue. Tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal, menos aquele incômodo que lhe cutucava o canto da cabeça, como se estivesse alguém a lhe cutuca com a ponta do dedo. Sentia a sensação de que Callie estava mal, mas não identificava por que.

Levantou-se e conseguiu se equilibrar, tudo parecia tão estranho agora que a calma parecia lhe inundar. Respirou fundo e decidiu que deveria procurar Callie, saber o que acontecera. Ou aquilo poderia consumir sua mente.

* * *

Callie jogou as sacolas na cama de seu quarto de qualquer jeito, ignorando que algumas coisas já estavam quebradas e outras amassadas. Seus olhos ardiam e o peito estava apertado, a pior notícia no pior momento. Não pensava naquele assunto há alguns dias e esquecera da possibilidade de que aquilo poderia acontecer. Encostou-se na parede perto da janela, mais lágrimas riscando seu rosto claro, agora um pouco avermelhado. Não chegaria a tempo, teria que ir até a cidade mais próxima que possuía um aeroporto, fazer várias mudanças de vôos, e só então chegar no Brasil. Não daria tempo, demoraria demais e ele já estaria enterrado. Não valia a pena, e também se fosse quebraria a promessa que fizera a ele. Prometera não ir, não vê-lo daquele modo, e cumpriria.

Deixou o corpo escorregar até o chão e chorou, um choro sentido, do qual Callie teve certeza de que não conseguiria ser amparada. E mesmo que conseguisse, quem o faria? Naquela cidade não conhecia ninguém, não poderia pedir o ombro de ninguém. E a única pessoa que conhecia, naquele momento, não sabia onde estava. E não tinha certeza se ele daria o ombro para que Callie chorasse, sentindo sua perda. O melhor seria continuar a sentir aquela dor sozinha, acostumando-se que essa seria sua rotina por vários dias. Pelos menos enquanto não voltasse para sua cidade, pois o mundo era grande, mas uma hora as cidades acabavam, as aldeias e vilarejos escondidos acabavam. E ela teria que voltar enfrentar de frente tudo que deixara para trás, dois anos antes.

Ficou no chão por vários minutos, incontáveis. Já tinha perdido a hora e estava com o corpo todo dolorido de ficar na mesma posição, quando percebeu que já não mais chorava. Mas a dor continuava do mesmo tamanho, talvez até maior. Entretanto, de nada adiantaria ficar ali, tinha que sair, colocar a cabeça no lugar, lembrar de todas as coisas que foram boas para ela e ele, todas as brincadeiras, as bagunças, os risos, as broncas. Tudo. Poderia andar pela cidade, mas aquilo não lhe parecia algo que deveria ser feito para que lembrasse sobre ele. Pensou na praia, um lugar que ele tanto gostava; não seria a mesma praia que ele amava, mas seria areia e água salgada, talvez até sol.

Levantou o corpo devagar, estalando alguns ossos e pegou a máquina e a carteira, saindo do quarto, escutando algumas pessoas conversarem. Passou pela Sra. Allanis sem lhe falar nada e saiu porta a fora, sentindo que o dia estava um pouco mais quente que na parte da manhã. Andou devagar, percebendo que não tinha a mínima idéia de onde ficava a praia e avistou a seis metros, uma pessoa. Andou o mais rápido que pôde, sem correr, e perguntou para aquele rapaz onde ficava a praia.

A resposta não a animou de primeira, ficava longe, mas decidiu que mesmo assim iria. Não poderia levar mais que algumas horas para chegar lá, e o que mais precisava era de tempo. Tempo sozinha e afastada das pessoas e coisas que pudessem lhe tomar a mente, impedindo que revivesse tudo que queria. Que sentisse a dor e a perda que lhe era permitido naquele momento. Sofrendo como qualquer pessoa sofreria ao perder alguém que amava.

* * *

Jacob pouco comeu no almoço e pouco falou quando Sam veio conversar com ele sobre a impressão. Não queria escutar, não queria falar. Apenas queria entender por que ter a impressão com alguém que nunca poderia ser seu. Alguém que não sabia, não entendia e nunca entenderia o que ele era. Uma pessoa que não ficaria em Forks tempo suficiente para que pudesse se apaixonar por ele, e mesmo se ficasse, Jacob não sabia se queria aquilo.

Ainda pensava em Bella, a todo o momento. Pensava em tudo que acontecera, em todas as coisas que eles tiveram juntos e nas sensações que sentia. Era apaixonado por Bella, sem sombra de dúvidas, mas então por que não tivera sua impressão com ela? Por que não conseguia amar e ter a impressão com a pessoa certa?

Não conseguiu ficar em casa, tudo parecia lhe lembrar que Bella estava feliz com Edward Cullen, e que ele nada poderia fazer. Nada conseguiria fazer para afastá-los, e mesmo que conseguisse, sua impressão não lhe atrapalharia? Não começaria a fazê-lo deixar de amar Bella daquela forma? Saiu porta a fora, andando devagar até ter certeza de que nada nem ninguém poderia vê-lo, embrenhando-se na floresta. Queria calma, paz e muito tempo pra pensar. Para tentar colocar a cabeça no lugar, os pensamentos em ordem e seus sentimentos se acalmarem.

Conseguia sentir aquela pequena dor que Callie sentira na manhã, e ainda estava com isso na cabeça, tentando decidir se conseguiria ignorar essa dor por mais tempo. Talvez fosse ao encontro dela e a ajudasse como ela o ajudou, ou talvez fosse melhor não. Ela poderia interpretar da forma errada e acabar por estragar algo que não havia começado. Não, o melhor seria deixar como estava, talvez se conseguisse ficar afastado dela, não teria tantos problemas quando ela fosse embora.

Mas naquele momento não importava, tinha que afastar-se o máximo de todas as pessoas. Tinha que conseguir colocar a cabeça no lugar e tentar arrumar tudo em sua vida. Andou por muito tempo, pouco prestando atenção para onde ia, somente afastando-se e pensando. Analisando tudo.

E foi quando se deu conta que estava com os pés afundados na areia da praia, as ondas quebrando-se devagar, o sol quase batendo nas águas lá ao fundo, uma paisagem bonita. Mas ele não estava a prestar atenção, estava ainda com a mente nublada pelas coisas que queria resolver. Pelas situações que queria acertar sem fazer ninguém sofrer, e sem sofrer no processo.

Olhou para a esquerda, vendo algumas grandes pedras na areia e viu que mais alguém estava ali, mesmo com o vento que começava a ficar mais frio. Fitou a pessoa e então a reconheceu, e seu coração apertou. O vento levantou alguns fios vermelhos, que bailaram no ar por meros segundos e depois caíram junto com os outros. Era sua chance, Callie estava ali e poderia conversar com ela, aquilo era uma mera coincidência e ela não ligaria de ser a pessoa que falaria naquela conversa. Ele tinha quase que certeza.

Callie viu com o canto do olho, alguém se aproximava e tentou ao máximo não demonstrar que chorava. Porém, tinha plena certeza de que seu rosto estava vermelho e seus olhos inchados. Virou o rosto naquela direção e não conseguiu esconder um pequeno sorriso ao ver quem era que se aproximava. Refreou todos os impulsos de seu corpo de ir até o rapaz e abraçá-lo, chorando em seu ombro. Continuou sentada, esperando que ele sentasse a seu lado.

-Gostou da praia? – Jacob perguntou, olhando-a e vendo que ela estivera chorando. Sentou-se ao lado dela, vendo a grande diferença de tamanho entre eles, até sentados.

-É bonita, mas aqui é frio. – declarou sentindo-se boba. Tentou sorrir, mas o que conseguiu foi fazer uma lágrima escorrer por seu olho esquerdo, qual ela limpou rapidamente. Mas Jacob viu mesmo assim.

-Acho que hoje é você que precisa de um bom ouvinte. – Callie o olhou, notando os pequenos detalhes do rosto daquele garoto. Tinha os olhos castanhos apagados, um estranho corte de cabelo, o rosto moreno com traços fortes, mas de uma beleza que ela não se lembrava de ver nas pessoas da cidade. Os lábios não eram muito cheios ou finos demais, apenas na medida certa para aquele rosto. E a ruiva sentiu-se bem ao olhá-lo, analisar cada mínimo detalhe dele, como se fosse um porto seguro que ela precisava.

-Eu tinha vinte e dois anos quando meu pai descobriu que tinha um tumor no cérebro. A família toda ficou abalada, eu mais que alguns, era ligada demais a ele. Fazíamos tudo juntos. Só sou o que sou hoje, por que ele me guiou. – limpou outra lágrima que riscou seu rosto. – Ele me incentivou a ser jornalista e pagou pelo me curso de fotografia. Foi comigo em todas as exposições que eu desejava, me levava para viajar para outros estados e países, sempre com o intuito de me ver feliz.

"Quando o médico nos informou que ele tinha pouco tempo de vida, tudo desmoronou pra mim. Eu já não tinha chão, fiquei sem saber o que fazer. Por um lado acho que acabei por piorar a situação dele. Eu ficava dias sem comer, sem dormir, sem fazer nada direito, só ao lado dele. Minha mãe achava um absurdo, mas ninguém entendia que eu não conseguia deixá-lo. Não podia sair de casa quando ele estava lá, e se ele saia, eu sempre ia junto.

Um ano depois da notícia, ele piorou e desmaiou no banco. Foi direto para o hospital, os médicos disseram que queriam operar, mas ele recusou. Todos tentamos convencê-lo de que aquilo poderia salvar a vida dele. Mas ele não queria, não aceitaria passar pela cirurgia."

Jacob prestava atenção ao que ela dizia, e viu que doíam cada vez mais as palavras que saiam da boca dela. Sentia isso de forma como se fosse a sua perda.

-Naquele mesmo dia eu estava sentada do lado da cama dele e ele me disse que não queria mais me ver naquele hospital. Que eu deveria viajar para o emprego que o editor da revista que eu trabalho me oferecia. Me disse que não queria me ver sofrer com ele, que não queria ver o meu rosto mais com lágrimas. – limpou outras lágrimas que desceram e impediu um soluço. – Me fez prometer que eu só voltaria quando ele melhorasse. Mas eu sabia o que ele queria dizer, ele não queria que eu estivesse lá quando ele morresse. Não queria que eu continuasse a sofrer daquele modo. E me fez prometer que esse seria o nosso segredo.

"No dia seguinte fui embora, mesmo com a minha mãe me chamando de covarde. Eu tinha prometido para meu pai que não o veria naquele estado, que não o veria morrer, e foi exatamente o que fiz. Mesmo meu coração apertado, sentindo que nada faria sentindo sem que ele existisse, eu fui embora e não voltei. Faz dois anos já que estou nessa, viajando pelo mundo e conhecendo lugares. E hoje minha mãe me ligou, eu já sabia, eu senti. Não sei como, mas senti que era a pior notícia que eu poderia receber em toda minha vida. Ele faleceu hoje de manhã."

Callie desatou a chorar de modo que Jacob não soube o que fazer, apenas esticou o braço e rodeou os ombros dela, puxando-a para junto de si. A ruiva encostou a testa no ombro dele e chorou, a dor da perda ficando pior a cada lágrima. E Jacob sentia isso, sentia exatamente tudo que ela sentia. E não sabia o que falar para fazer aquela dor passar, por isso ficou ali, apenas oferecendo o conforto que sabia que ela precisava.

Muitos minutos depois e o sol estava escondido, dando lugar à lua, o vento estava bem mais frio e Jacob olhou para baixo, quando Callie afastou-se, um pouco envergonhada. Tinha deixado o casaco dele com uma pequena mancha de lágrimas, e Jacob riu disso. Callie deixou um sorriso passar por seus lábios e agradeceu por ele não ficar bravo.

-Obrigada, Jacob. Você é um ótimo ouvinte. – passou as mãos pelos braços, começando a sentir de verdade o vento frio. – Acho que eu vou voltar, tenho um longo caminho pela frente.

-Callie, eu te levo. – Jacob falou e levantou-se, ajudando-a a se levantar. Percebeu como ela era pequena e frágil perto de si, e teve a impressão de que ontem ela parecera mais alta. Ou talvez fosse sua mente lhe pregando peças.

-Eu estava de salto ontem, por isso pareço mais baixa. – a ruiva percebeu que ele analisava sua altura e não pôde deixar de comentar. Sorriu disso e tentou não ficar mais constrangida do que já estava. – E não precisa me levar, eu não demoro tanto a voltar para a cidade.

-Eu te levo de carro. Mais rápido e seguro. – Jacob declarou outra vez e começou a andar na direção que sabia que era sua casa, esperando que Callie o seguisse. Quando percebeu que a ruiva não se mexia, parou de andar e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, erguendo as sobrancelhas e esperando por alguma reação dela.

-Sério, não precisa. – sentiu-se estranha ao vê-lo lhe fitando daquela forma, e ao mesmo tempo, não conseguiu esconder um sorriso que começou a despontar em seus lábios. – Pare de me olhar assim, já basta a altura, agora tem também o olhar de pessoa superior.

-Desculpe não era a minha intenção. – Jacob sentiu-se constrangido, afinal não era sua intenção olhar Callie daquela forma. Sentiu-se desconfortável com ela lhe olhando daquela forma, como se estivesse lhe avaliando. – Então, vamos?

-Jacob, sério, não precisa. – sorriu, tentando realmente fazê-lo entender de que queria ficar mais alguns momentos sozinha. Mas aparentemente, Jacob não estava se importando, ele queria levá-la até a cidade, talvez retribuir o que ela tinha feito na noite anterior. Deu de ombros e andou até ele, seguindo-o pelo caminho que ele fazia. – Então, está melhor?

-Pode se dizer que arranjei algo novo para me preocupar. – a resposta saiu muito mais sombria e triste do que deveria. Callie o olhou de canto de olho, mas manteve a cabeça baixa, ainda tentando forçar as lágrimas para dentro.

-Algo novo? Como assim? – sentiu que invadia a privacidade dele, mas qualquer coisa que a tirasse da mente da tristeza que sentia, seria ótimo.

-Nada. – respondeu simplesmente, andando mais rápido para chegar logo em sua casa e dar carona para a ruiva, tentando não entrar novamente no assunto.

Ficaram em silêncio por vários minutos, Callie sentindo-se estranha novamente, estava começando a se perguntar por que parecia que as coisas ficavam mais leves quando ficava perto do rapaz. Qual era a situação que poderia lhe fazer sentir tais coisas com um quase estranho? Jacob sentia a confusão dela, era quase que como um pequeno cutucão em sua mente, algo que pouco lhe pertencia, mas que tomava conta de todos seus pensamentos em questão de segundos. E isso o assustava de uma forma tão estranha que parecia que nada pudesse trazer a paz de volta.

-Você já tem carta? – perguntou a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente, sentindo-se extremamente boba após. Olhou Jacob com um sorriso vacilante.

-Sim, e dirijo bem. Não se preocupe.

-Não me preocupo. – a resposta foi espontânea, e assustou a própria Callie, que olhou para Jacob com o rosto um pouco vermelho e tentou ao máximo não deixar que ele visse sua surpresa com as palavras ditas. Jacob sentiu o que ela sentia, e aquilo era estranho, mas naquele momento, tornou-se engraçado.

-Já andou um pouco pela cidade?

-Já e já conheci pessoas desagradáveis. – lembrou-se do rapaz com o carro vermelho que quase a atropelara.

-Quais? – Jacob ficou curioso com o tom de voz dela.

-Um rapaz com um carro vermelho, extremamente caro. – disse, abanando as mãos no ar, como se tentasse espantar a imagem dele entrando na loja e ainda sorrindo de sua reclamação.

-Cabelos vermelhos? – o tom da voz de Jacob espantou Callie, ele parecia ter ficado nervoso com aquele comentário.

-Não, tinha cabelo castanho-escuro. – respondeu, vendo o olhar de Jacob esquadrinhar o chão de forma mais calma. Juntou as peças e concluiu que o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos deveria ser uma desavença dele. – Por quê? Devo me preocupar com um péssimo motorista de cabelos vermelhos também?

-Não. Apenas cuidado. – avisou sem explicar muito. Não poderia discorrer sobre todos os perigos que os Cullen representavam, apenas avisar para que tomasse cuidado parecia suficiente.

Levantou os olhos do chão e notou que estava perto de sua casa. Olhou para Callie e a viu pensativa, como se tentasse juntar informações ou formular uma pergunta. Conseguia sentir uma confusão dentro dela, só não tinha força suficiente para alarmá-lo. A ruiva olhou o caminho que iam, mas sua mente estava longe, tentando lembrar de todas as pessoas que já tinha visto na cidade antes, trazendo todos os rostos para sua mente. Não se lembrava de ninguém de cabelos vermelhos, mas ainda poderia vê-lo. Bastava prestar atenção agora.

-Jacob, o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos é o noivo? – ele não respondeu, apenas balançou a cabeça uma vez. Entretanto Callie percebeu que ele fitava algo à frente, olhava com tanta fixação que não parecia existir mais nada.

Olhou também para ver o que ele via, e percebeu que havia uma casa perto deles, provavelmente a casa de Jacob. Mas o que parecia chamar a atenção do rapaz era a garota que estava encostada em uma caminhonete vermelha. Callie a reconheceu, tinha visto essa garota na frente do pequeno mercado, a que parecia que estava a chorar no volante. Olhou Jacob, vendo a postura tensa do rapaz, as mãos fechadas em punhos, o rosto sério demais.

Aquela deveria ser a garota pela qual ele era apaixonado. E tudo que menos queria naquele momento era atrapalhar a conversa deles. Respirou fundo e tocou devagar o braço dele, sentindo o calor estranho que ele exalava, mesmo com o vento frio que estava a seguí-los desde a praia. O moreno pareceu acordar de um sonho ao sentir o toque frio da pequena mão de Callie em seu braço, e a olhou, sentindo que dentro de seu peito, algo parecia se revolver. Algo como dois animais a brigarem, um tentando tirar a coleira que o fazia sofrer, o outro tentando colocar a coleira que poderia lhe fazer bem. E aquilo _doía_. Doía demais ver Bella e Callie no mesmo cenário. Era tão estranho ver que Bella estava ali, existia no mesmo planeta, no mesmo sentido e sentimento que Callie.

E nada conhecia sobre a ruiva. Nada tinha a dizer sobre ela. Apenas que ela era a pessoa mais importante em sua vida, a pessoa que o fazia sentir mais do que já mais outra pessoa fizera – mesmo que ele não quisesse sentir.

Bella levantou os olhos do chão e fitou Jacob que chegava pela lateral da casa, que dava em uma trilha que levava a praia. Percebeu que o rapaz parara ao vê-la, mas o que mais chamara sua atenção, fora que mais alguém estava com ele. Uma garota, desconhecida para ela. Viu quando ela tocou o braço dele, e eles se fitaram intensamente por vários segundos. Segundos que pareceram se arrastarem por horas ou dias. Bella via o modo como a garota o olhava, como ela o tocava, e como Jacob retribuía o olhar. E o rapaz parecia estar com dor, sofrendo, sentindo que o mundo sumia debaixo de seus pés. E nesse momento, Bella sentiu ciúmes daquela desconhecida. Sentiu que Jacob estava a esquecer-se dela e só ver a ruiva.

Callie sentiu o peso do olhar de Jacob em si. Era como na noite anterior quando ficou desorientada, não era possível que estivesse tão atenta ao olhar dele para perder a fala. Esquecera por um breve segundo que a garota o esperava para que conversassem, que ela deveria ir embora para a pensão, que deveria ligar para a mãe e ter notícias do enterro. Que deveria soltar o braço do rapaz, mas infelizmente, tudo era um lembrete jogado no vento. Pois a desorientação que o olhar dele lhe causava, parecia não ter fim. E ela sentia-se cada vez mais envolvida. O chão sumindo de debaixo de seus pés, e a expressão de tristeza de Jacob, tomando conta de sua mente.

-Eu vou andando. – disse, deixando o ar sair por seus lábios de forma rápida, como se quisesse dizer algo com pressa, pois precisava ir embora. Jacob tocou a mão dela que lhe segurava o braço, cobrindo-a com a sua. Callie sentiu que uma pequena descarga elétrica passava por seu corpo, lhe impedindo de dizer qualquer outra coisa, fazer qualquer outra coisa. Ficou apenas a fitar Jacob, olhando-o naqueles olhos escuros, como se eles pudessem lhe dizer o motivo de tudo aquilo.

-Não, eu...

-Jacob, converse com ela. Nos falamos depois. – e foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que já fez, soltar-se do toque dele. Afastar sua pele da dele, deixar de sentir aquele calor tão diferente que ele emanava. Callie balançou a cabeça ao andar se afastando, sabia que estava carente, vulnerável e que qualquer coisa ou sentimento que aparecesse agora, poderia lhe afetar. Aquilo que ocorria com Jacob nada tinha a ver com atração ou algo assim, era apenas seus sentimentos bagunçados, misturados com a atenção que ele lhe dava. Seguiu para fora do terreno da casa dele e seguiu pela estrada, o sol já não iluminava e a lua lhe dizia que seria uma longa caminhada, mesmo que chegasse rápido a pensão.

Jacob viu Callie andando para longe de si e a dor parecia aumentar, um buraco parecia crescer dentro de seu peito. Era quase como um pequeno corte, ganhando proporções que ele desconhecia. E o que mais doía era saber que não deveria deixá-la ir, mas que no momento, só via essa solução. Voltou sua atenção para Bella, que o olhava com atenção, de forma curiosa e ao mesmo tempo triste.

Tinha que enfrentar essa situação, arrumar todas as coisas com ela. Ou poderia ignorá-la, afinal tudo que estava a acontecer era culpa dela. Ela se casaria com o vampiro, ela seria uma imortal, ela não era seu grande amor. _Tudo_ era culpa dela. Nada do que fizesse poderia ser culpa dele, apenas teria que arcar com as conseqüências. Aproximou-se devagar, ainda sentindo a dor de deixar Callie afastar-se, de não sentir o toque leve dela em seu braço, de não ouvir sua voz baixa, de não ver aqueles olhos azuis, vermelhos hoje, de tanto que choraram.

-O que quer aqui? – sua pergunta assustou a morena, e ela olhou para os pés antes de responder.

-Jacob, eu quero conversar, não brigar. – Bella sabia que ele estava bravo, e com toda razão. Mas se não conversassem talvez nada fosse novamente como antes, ou melhorasse um pouco. Queria explicar tudo que acontecera, tudo que passara para estar ali pedindo para conversar.

-Não quero conversar. Não quero saber, Bella. – fechou os olhos, segurando o ódio que fervilhava debaixo de sua pele, a raiva de saber que ela ainda tentava defender e justificar os atos do vampiro. – Case-se, transforme-se, faça o que bem entender com os Cullen. Pra mim, isso acabou.

Era a maior mentira que já tinha dito em toda sua vida. Sabia muito bem que nunca esqueceria Bella, que ficaria a pensar nela com ódio e raiva, pois ela poderia ter escolhido outro caminho, que não o da morte. Que poderia estar com ele, que poderia ser dele, ficariam juntos, seriam felizes. Mas ela queria o Cullen, queria a morte, queria ser um deles. Então que fosse, que morresse.

Virou-se e começou a andar na direção de sua casa, mas ela o segurou pela mão, impedindo-o de continuar. Fitou Bella profundamente, esperando qualquer palavra que saísse da boca dela, qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe dar motivos para poder dizer em alto e bom som que tinha tido sua impressão. Mas Bella apenas o segurou, olhando-o de forma a tentar descobrir algo.

-Adeus, Bella. - Jacob soltou-se da morena e andou o mais rápido que pôde para dentro de casa, resistindo à tentação que sentia de olhar para trás e ver o estrago que havia feito. Amava Bella, mas não serviria mais de desculpa para os problemas entre ela e o vampiro. Ali ele tinha que começar a pensar em formas de fazer Callie ficar e esquecer de uma vez por todas Bella Swan.

Só tinha um problema, Jacob não queria esquecê-la. Nunca.

* * *

**_N.A.: Bom, demorei mas postei... comentem, sim?_**

**_Agradecendo a minha beta desaparecida por betar mais esse cap., amo-te Samira._**

**_Respondendo as comentários:_**

_**Carol: **Viu só o que falaram para ela? Triste, né? Mas acontece... Valeu comentar e continue, sim?_

_**Just: **Gata, vc me incentiva a ter essa idéias... ahauahuahua Que bom que gostou da fic... espero que comente mais, hein?_

_**Evo: **Sami sua safada, sumida, sem noção. Eu chamei a fic de Don't e amei tanto... ahauahuahua_

_Cap. 3 a caminho, isso é mto bom... Saudades beta linda, aparece... Comenta, hein?_

_**Tsunay: **Opa, já descobriu o que acontece... espero que tenha gostado e que comenta, sim?_

**_E para as pessoas que leram e não comentaram, please, comentem?_**

**_Kiss_**


	3. Quase

**Capítulo 3 – Quase**

Callie chegou na pensão e nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para o relógio. Não queria saber que horas eram, quanto tempo ficara fora e por que seu trabalho ainda não estava pronto. Era necessário tirar sua cabeça das coisas que estavam lhe atrapalhandoe**,** no momento**,** a morte de seu pai e Jacob sozinho com a garota que o magoara era tudo que lhe invadia a mente.

Sentou na cama e puxou a mala de viagem, vendo-a pela primeira vez como algo extremamente grande e desconfortável. Não que não gostasse de usá-la, na verdade, era a primeira vez que reparava que a mala era algo maior do que deveria ser. Abriu-a e puxou de dentro uma blusa de lã preta, que seu pai lhe dera para usar quando chegasse a cidades mais frias, como aquela. Colocou a mala no chão e abraçou a peça de roupa, começando a chorar novamente. A falta que seu pai faria seria algo terrível, mesmo que não falasse, ouvisse ou o visse por dois anos, ela sentiria saudades. Ela sentia que agora tudo era artificial demais, complicado demais.

Deitou na cama e puxou a coberta para seu corpo, tirando os sapatos com os pés e abraçando com força a blusa de lã, cada pequena memória de seu pai voltando na mente, trazendo mais tristeza e também dor.

* * *

Jacob sentia a tristeza crescer em sua mente, era como um aviso, algo que lhe lembrava que esqueceu a luz acessa ou que deixou o ferro ligado. Mas tinha o fato de que isso vinha de outra pessoa, de alguém que ele desejava ver. Alguém que ele tinha que arranjar um modo de impedir de ir embora, de não permitir que partisse e o deixasse ali. Caso Callie entendesse o poder que a impressão tinha, não deixaria Forks nunca mais, mas ela não sabia. Não poderia saber sobre as coisas que aquela pequena e estranha cidade tinha. Todos os segredos e mistérios, brigas e amizades, que as pessoas daquele pequeno fim de mundo possuía. Era tudo mágico e assustador.

Não, Callie teria que ficar por outros motivos. O que preocupava Jacob, no momento, era como convencer alguém que se conhece há dois dias, que se ela se for, alguém morre? Jacob balançou a cabeça, não morreria, não seria tão forte assim, apenas doloroso. Talvez fosse possível conviver com a dor, que aos poucos poderia diminuir.

-Jacob? – a voz feminina na porta de seu quarto o acordou de seus devaneios e Jacob não respondeu, esperando que Bella desistisse dessa conversa absurda. – Jacob eu vi. Eu percebi.

O rapaz se levantou de sua cama e andou em passos pesados até a porta, abrindo-a de forma violenta e encarando a morena, que parecia cada vez mais assustada com as atitudes dele. Bella o fitou, perguntando-se o que mais estaria acontecendo com ele.

-Já não terminamos essa conversa? – sua voz era baixa, rouca, como se estivesse sem falar a várias horas.

-Eu vi, Jacob. Você teve sua impressão, não? – a pergunta pareceu absurda assim que os lábios de Bella as deixaram escapar. Mas era a mais pura verdade. Jacob sabia, Bill sabia e Sam também, e agora Bella também sabia. E isso não era uma boa idéia.

-Não fale besteiras. – respondeu, entrando no quarto e jogando-se na cama, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos, querendo que tudo aquilo fosse um pesadelo, que quando abrisse os olhos ainda estivesse perto do riacho na floresta.

-Mas eu vi o jeito que olhou para aquela garota. – Bella parecia uma mulher traída da forma que falava, irritando o rapaz ainda mais.

-Bella, não tive minha impressão. – falou bem devagar, ainda sem olhá-la e respirou fundo, esperando ter sido convincente.

-Mas, eu...

-Chega! – gritou, levantando-se e chegando bem perto da morena, que parecia ainda menor, assustada de medo da reação dele. – Você decidiu seguir sua vida, eu sigo a minha. Não me venha dizer o que eu tive ou tenho. Cuide de sua vida, de seu noivo e me deixe em paz.

Jacob sentia pelo modo que Bella o olhava que ali se rompia um fio fino. Algo como a última esperança de ainda serem amigos. Um fio que os unia, mas que de certa forma também separava. Era algo que nem ele entendia, mas que sentia deixar de existir naquele exato momento, com aquelas palavras. E Bella desatou a chorar, de forma compulsiva, e aquilo despertou uma raiva que Jacob não conhecia.

O moreno saiu do quarto pegando a chave do carro na cozinha, deixando a garota chorando em seu quarto. Queria se afastar, deixá-la ali, bem longe de si. Para não precisar ver suas lágrimas riscando seu rosto claro, para não ouvi-la respirar fundo quando puxasse o ar com dificuldade para os pulmões. Para não sentir aquele olhar novamente.

Deu partida no carro e saiu acelerado, entrando na primeira rua que apareceu, afastando-se cada vez mais de sua casa, dos sentimentos e de Bella. Era um mal necessário, era algo que tinha que fazer caso quisesse por um momento ter Callie junto de si. E deixando Bella por perto ou lhe atrapalhando, nunca conseguiria isso.

Dirigiu pouco percebendo seu rumo, e quando percebeu estava na porta da pensão. Não que soubesse o que fazia ali, mas precisava pensar, precisava falar com a ruiva, vê-la mais uma vez. Provavelmente ela ainda não estaria ali, ainda deveria estar no meio do caminho, andando pelas ruas escuras. Fechou os olhos e ficou a sentir aquele lado seu que pertencia inteiramente à ruiva, sentindo cada pequeno sentimento e reação que ela tinha.

Era uma mistura de suas sensações com as dela, mas conhecia perfeitamente bem aquela tristeza que ela ainda sentia. A dor da perda parecia ainda maior quando ela ficava sozinha. Engoliu em seco e sentiu que tudo rodava, era quase uma tontura. Callie não deveria ter se alimentado o dia inteiro. Levantou a cabeça e olhou pela rua, não via ninguém passando e o frio aumentava a cada minuto.

Não demorou muito para que visse Callie virando a esquina e entrando em seu campo de visão. A ruiva estava toda encolhida e tremia brevemente, a cabeça baixa e não percebeu que o carro dele estava do outro lado da rua. Jacob mexeu-se desconfortável no banco do motorista quando a viu entrar na pensão, parecia ter um grande peso nas costas. Não entendia a necessidade de ir e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas se segurava. Era a impressão querendo a todo custo aproximá-lo dela. E nem sempre o que seu corpo lhe pedia, era o caminho certo.

Respirou fundo algumas vezes e sentiu então aquele aperto no peito outra vez, ela estava sofrendo de novo. A dor crescia e a angustia de Jacob também. Não podia fazer nada por ela, apenas estar ali a dividir essa dor e tentar ao máximo ajudá-la, ser alguém que a apoiava naquele momento difícil. Segurou o volante com força e olhou para frente, deveria ir embora. Callie poderia querer um momento de paz para deixar toda a tristeza se esvair. Mas por outro lado deveria entrar, dar apoio e ser alguém na vida dela.

Abriu a porta e saiu de seu Rabbit, andando devagar até a varanda da pensão e pensando seriamente em entrar ou não. Via movimentação dentro da casa, mas sabia que Callie não era nenhuma dessas pessoas, a ruiva deveria estar em seu quarto, chorando, sofrendo. Quando Callie tornou-se importante? Era a impressão agindo, mas a conhecera no dia anterior, a vira pela primeira vez em menos de vinte e quatro horas atrás. Não era nada lógico estar a necessitar vê-la e estar perto dela tão intensamente.

E lembrou-se, subindo os três degraus da varanda, que a impressão não tinha lógica. Vira isso com Quil, a impressão com uma criança. Não, aquilo não tinha lógica alguma, era simplesmente feito para fazer pessoas sofrerem. Bateu na porta duas vezes e entrou, vendo a Sra. Allanis lhe receber com um imenso sorriso. Contou brevemente que conhecia Callie e queria falar com ela. A velha senhora sorriu e deixou Jacob seguir para o quarto em que a ruiva estava hospedada.

Jacob percebeu que seus passos pareciam extremamente altos conforme andava pelo corredor até o último quarto. Seu coração estava batendo calmo, mas sua mente fervilhava em sentimentos. Boa parte de Callie. Viu a última porta e parou diante da madeira, esperando que sua coragem – o que restava – não fosse embora. Já estava ali, não era possível que não fosse em frente e ajudasse a ruiva justo agora. Ela o havia ajudado em uma hora difícil.

Bateu devagar na porta não escutando movimentação nenhuma, esperou alguns segundos e bateu novamente, ouvindo passos arrastados vindo em direção a porta. Quem abriu a porta não foi Callie que Jacob vira na tarde do dia anterior, mas sim uma mulher de rosto triste, olhos vermelhos e lágrimas a escorrer pela pele clara. Não soube o que falar, era triste vê-la daquele modo, era pior ainda sentir o que ela sentia e nada fazer para acalmar.

-O que faz aqui? – perguntou entre lágrimas, tentando parar de chorar.

-Desculpe, nem sei por que vim. – Jacob sentiu-se um intruso, passou a mão pelos cabelos e virou-se para ir embora.

-Não, espera. – Callie percebeu pela primeira vez naquele dia que não queria, por nada, ficar sozinha. Jacob parou de andar e virou-se, olhando para a ruiva, parada lhe olhando da porta. Callie limpou o rosto pela décima vez e tentou forçar um sorriso, dando um passo para trás e dando espaço para Jacob entrar.

Jacob ainda hesitou alguns segundos, sentindo-se intrometido. Mas se ela o pedira para não ir e o estava deixando entrar, era algo bom. Entrou no quarto devagar, olhando toda a mobília e achando graça. Virou-se para ver Callie olhando para os lados, pegando algumas coisas que estavam no chão.

-Você está melhor?

-Melhorando. – Callie respondeu, sentindo-se a maior mentirosa de todos os tempos. Seus olhos vermelhos, seu rosto inchado e as marcas de lágrimas deveriam estar lhe contradizendo, mas naquele momento, estava realmente melhorando com a presença de Jacob ali.

-Isso é bom. – Jacob sentiu-se deslocado e procurou o máximo se concentrar e não dizer nada sobre sua conversa com Bella.

-E então, conseguiu se resolver com a garota? – Callie perguntou, aproximando-se da cama e empurrando as cobertas para a cabeceira e chamando Jacob para se sentar. Jacob sentiu-se desconfortável, mas aceitou o convite e sentou-se, sem jeito e meio de lado. Ficou olhando para Callie, vendo-a tentar a todo custo se concentrar em outra coisa que não fosse a morte de seu pai. Jacob se conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que não conseguia agira bem sob pressão. Mas tentaria.

-Consegui. Você comeu algo hoje? – mudou de assunto rápido, vendo-a sorrir de sua atitude. Tentou ao máximo não transparecer seu nervosismo.

-Ainda não. Não tive fome. – respondeu, dando de ombros e olhando Jacob com mais atenção. Ele parecia nervoso, tenso. E Callie achou isso uma graça. Não sabia há quanto tempo não via um rapaz ficar sem graça perto de si. – Sobre o que conversaram?

-Nos resolvemos. – respondeu rápido e sem olhá-la, apenas encarando o chão de madeira. Callie riu outra vez, ele estava se esquivando das perguntas dela, resolveu tentar outra vez.

-Disse para ela que ficou chateado com o convite? – Jacob olhou para os olhos de Callie, vendo perfeitamente cada pequeno detalhe daquele azul que o confundia tanto. Era o azul do céu de encontro com o do oceano em um dia bem ensolarado. Um azul convidativo e perigoso, qual ele tinha certeza que o afundaria a qualquer momento.

-Não precisei. – respondeu, e só então notou que sua mão direita estava a meio caminho de tocar o rosto de Callie. A ruiva também percebera sua atitude, mas não fizera nada, apenas esperou.

O moreno abaixou a mão rapidamente e olhou novamente para o chão. A impressão era algo extremamente perigoso, principalmente quando se tratava de alguém que não sabia, não entendia nada sobre isso. Callie era a pessoa mais inocente nessa história toda, ela realmente não arcaria com as conseqüências de ser a outra parte de Jacob, somente porque o destino foi caprichoso e não lhe deixou ter a impressão com alguém que ele já gostava.

-Quer comer algo? – Callie o olhou e decidiu que deveria deixar o assunto para depois, ele no momento queria cuidar dela, e não recebia atenção assim já fazia algum tempo.

-Vamos. – Callie levantou-se e olhou para os lados procurando sua bota. Achou-a perto da cama e a pegou, sentando-se novamente na cama e a colocando. Sentiu que Jacob a analisava. Olhou de canto de olho e o viu fitando suas mãos, como se procurasse algo. – O que foi?

-Nada. – olhou para o rosto dela e perdeu-se outra vez naquele azul, que agora tinha o contraste com alguns fios vermelhos. Ela parecia estar melhor, mas conseguiu sentir que seu interior ainda sofria. Ele tinha que ajudá-la, de um modo ou de outro.

-Jacob, fica difícil sermos amigos se você não me conta as coisas. – Callie irritou-se com tanta esquiva da parte dele. E só então pela primeira vez desde que ele entrara naquele quarto, ela o olhou de verdade. Ele estava com as mesmas roupas da praia, os cabelos presos, mas algo em sua expressão mudara. Era como se ele soubesse de algo novo, algo que fazia aquela tristeza sumir, mesmo que temporariamente.

Jacob prestou atenção às palavras dela, percebendo que aquela era a oportunidade perfeita. Mesmo com o destino lhe pregando peças como se apaixonar por Bella, o noivado dela com o Cullen e agora sua impressão. Era a oportunidade e deveria aproveitar.

-Pedi que ela me deixasse em paz. – declarou ainda sem olhá-la.

-E ela respondeu o quê? – Callie percebeu que estava ansiosa para ouvir essa resposta.

-Não sei, não fiquei para descobrir. – era estranho contar tanto sobre si para alguém, mas para Callie era diferente.

-Eu... – a ruiva parou a frase antes que acabasse por falar algo desagradável. Sorriu para Jacob e ficou a esperar ele falar ou fazer algo.

-Vamos comer? – o moreno aproveitou o silêncio dela e convidou novamente para comer. Callie se levantou e andou até a porta, a abrindo e esperando por Jacob a seguir. Mas antes mesmo dele se levantar, uma idéia surgiu em sua mente.

-Você sabe cozinhar? – Jacob balançou a cabeça, indicando que mais ou menos e Callie sorriu de forma alegre, pela primeira vez naquele dia. – O que acha de cozinharmos aqui na pensão? Podemos comer aqui no quarto.

-Mas as lojas já estão fechadas. – Jacob começou a indicar defeitos naquele plano, mas viu a felicidade que Callie estava e resolveu aquele problema. – A Sra. Allanis deve ter algumas coisas que possamos comprar.

-Certo. Vamos falar com ela. – Callie esperou Jacob se levantar e saíram pelo corredor, encontrando a Sra. Allanis na sala, olhando pela janela. Conversaram com a velha senhora sobre a idéia de comprarem suas comidas, mas a mulher disse que não precisava, que eles poderiam usar qualquer coisa que quisessem.

Callie ficou alegre com tal notícia, queria muito ocupar sua mente com qualquer coisa e Jacob ajudava. Gostava de tê-lo por perto, ele era além de uma boa companhia, parecia entendê-la. A cozinha era depois do quarto de Callie e a porta era sem trinco, com molas, que rangiam no vai e vem. Era a típica cozinha de casa de interior: piso branco, paredes pintadas de amarelo claro, janelas grandes em molduras de madeira escura, uma mesa de madeira rústica com seus lugares no canto direito, um balcão no centro e uma extensa pia de mármore vermelho no canto esquerdo. Com panelas e outros utensílios pendurados em ganchos acima do balcão.

Se aproximaram do balcão, vendo um fogão de seis bocas embutido e um microondas. Callie partiu para a pia, procurando nos armários embaixo, os mantimentos.

-O que quer comer? – perguntou virando-se e procurando a geladeira.

-Você não almoçou ou comeu algo. Quem escolhe é você. – Jacob respondeu, encostando o quadril no balcão e cruzando os braços.

-Come omelete? – perguntou, abrindo a geladeira ao lado do balcão, na parte contrária do fogão. – Com presunto, queijo e batata palha?

-Nunca comi. – respondeu, aproximando-se da geladeira e parando ao lado da ruiva. – Mas posso me arriscar.

Callie riu novamente e pegou os potes onde estavam o presunto e o queijo. Colocou no balcão e pegou o leite e por último os ovos, dois para cada um deles. Apontou para Jacob onde pegar o óleo e a batata palha, juntando tudo perto do fogão e procurando a frigideira em um dos ganchos. Jacob viu que ela olhava para cima, procurando algo.

-O que quer?

-Uma frigideira. – os dois acharam a frigideira ao mesmo tempo, e andaram até o gancho com rapidez, dando de encontro. Ambos desataram a rir e Jacob levantou o braço, puxando a frigideira e soltando-a de seu gancho.

Callie sentia o corpo de Jacob bem perto do seu, aquele calor que ele tinha, e seus dois metros pareciam lhe proteger. Olhou para o rosto do moreno, analisando sua expressão, que ficara séria de repente. Sentia seu coração batendo com força em seu peito, o sangue corria em suas veias em uma velocidade excessiva, esquentando sua pele.

Jacob parecia ter paralisado, sua mão ainda segurava a frigideira, só que com mais força. Via Callie parada bem próxima de si, o corpo tão pequeno e frágil perto do seu. Os olhos azuis dela esquadrinhavam seu rosto, e estremeceu levemente ao senti-la espalmar ambas as mãos em seu peito, impulsionando o corpo para cima minimamente. Entendeu o que aquilo significava e engoliu em seco, abaixando seu corpo para próximo do dela. As respirações estavam rápidas e conforme se aproximavam, elas se misturavam.

Espantou-se quando seu corpo se moveu de encontro ao de Jacob, era como se Callie não tivesse no controle de nenhum de seus músculos. Tudo parecia independente, inclusive seus olhos, que se fecharam ao ver que o rosto de Jacob estava a centímetros do seu.

-Queridos... – Sra. Allanis empurrou a porta, entrando na cozinha e os surpreendendo. Jacob e Callie se separaram e olharam para o chão, ambos envergonhados. – Oh, me desculpem, não queria atrapalhar.

-Não atrapalhou nada. – a ruiva disse e sorriu forçado para a velha senhora. Sra. Allanis fez seu caminho de volta, pedindo desculpa por tê-los atrapalhado, e os deixou sozinhos.

-É, eu acho...

-Vou preparar os omeletes. – Callie disse sem olhar nos olhos do moreno e pegou a frigideira, indo para o fogão. – Procure por pratos e copos.

Jacob virou-se e começou a procurar nos armários o que ela havia pedido, mas sua mente estava na cena de segundos atrás. O que havia sido aquilo? Não conseguia entender como se deixara levar por aquele momento. Sabia que a impressão tinha grande culpa, pois seu corpo era como um imã com o de Callie. O seu pedia o dela, o dela pedia o seu. E Jacob sabia dos desejos que ela tinha, de todos os sentimentos. O que ele não conseguia entender era a ânsia que vinha dela. Uma ânsia que não existia antes do quase beijo.

Callie preparou os omeletes quase que automaticamente, sua mente não estava nos ovos e na colher de leite que tinha que colocar. Muito menos nas fatias de presunto ou queijo, ou na quantidade de batata palha. Sua mente só conseguia pensar em como ela quase beijara Jacob. Um garoto, uma criança. Uma criança que ela não conseguia esquecer, uma criança que tinha um belo corpo, belos olhos e um jeito tímido que acabava por encantar. E ainda tinha a situação de não conseguir entender como quando o olhava firmemente nos olhos escuros, perdia-se e esquecia de tudo a seu redor.

Quando deu por si, já colocava seu omelete no prato e Jacob terminava de colocar refrigerante nos copos, ambos no mais puro silêncio. Era um pouco constrangedor para os dois, mas para Callie – ela sentia – que era mais. Estava carente e triste, e agora Jacob poderia estar pensando que ela só estava querendo lhe beijar para que pudesse afastar a tristeza. E aquilo era a última coisa que ela queria na mente dele.

-Me desculpe. – pediu sem olhá-lo, continuando a arrumar o os omeletes no prato, mesmo que já estivessem perfeitamente arrumados. – Eu não sei o que deu em mim.

-Callie, deixe para lá.

Jacob não queria falar sobre aquilo. Na verdade, ele não queria falar porque também não entendia o que tinha acontecido. Tivera a vontade de tê-la em seus braços e beijá-la até que ambos estivessem sem fôlego, mas aquilo era rápido demais, cedo demais. Sorriu um pouco para ela e pegou os pratos, deixando que ela levasse os copos, e rumaram para o quarto dela. O silêncio reinando entre eles, mas uma incrível multidão em suas mentes. Na de Callie principalmente, por se dar conta de que queria mais que qualquer outra coisa, beijar Jacob.

* * *

**_Respondendo as coments:_**

_**:** Valeu por ler... espero que continue e comente tbm..._

_**Tsunay: **Moça, faz parte o Jake sofrer, eu avisei... ahauahuahuaha_

_A impressão dele ainda vai dar mto dor de cabeça... Comenta mais, hein? E que bom que está gostando..._

**_Comentem pessoas?_**

**_Kiss_**


	4. Curioso

**Capítulo 4 – Curioso**

Sentaram-se na cama, a ruiva na cabeceira e Jacob na outra ponta, ambos em silêncio e envergonhados. Callie resolveu que o melhor seria deixar o assunto do beijo para depois. Não era necessário retornar aquela cena outra vez. Achou um assunto que definitivamente não teria ligação com o recente acontecimento.

-Sabe o que seria bom depois deste omelete? – cortou um pedaço com sua faca e o pegou com o garfo, sorrindo ao mastigar. Jacob também pegou um pedaço de seu omelete e mastigou devagar, sorriu ao ver que o omelete estava realmente bom.

-Não, o quê?

-Sorvete. – Callie respondeu e viu Jacob lhe lançar um olhar questionador, mas não parou de comer. – Eu gosto de tomar sorvete quando está frio. Principalmente de abacaxi ao vinho. – Jacob a olhou novamente com o olhar interrogador e Callie entendeu que deveria se explicar novamente. – É um sabor popular no Brasil.

Jacob terminou seu omelete e viu que a ruiva ainda estava na metade do dela. Sorriu e bebeu seu refrigerante, olhando-a enquanto ela o examinava. Perdeu-se no rosto dela, que parecia estar mais calmo. Olhou a pele clara, antes marcada de lágrimas. Os olhos antes vermelhos de choro, estavam azuis brilhantes. A boca exibia um sorriso mais alegre. Ela parecia que examinava exatamente a mesma coisa em si, olhava cada detalhe, seus olhos esquadrinhando os mínimos traços de seu rosto.

-Nunca experimentei esse sabor de sorvete. – deu de ombros e percebeu que o momento estava desfeito. – Obrigado, o omelete estava ótimo.

-Que bom que gostou. – Callie terminou de comer o seu omelete sossegada e riu ao perceber que já havia terminado e ainda estava com fome.

-O que foi?

-Quando estou triste, fico com muita fome. Só o omelete não me deixou satisfeita. – deu de ombros e bebeu seu refrigerante. – Mas me conheço o suficiente para saber que é graça. Não estou realmente com fome, é só para suprir a tristeza. Preciso ocupar a cabeça.

-O que quer fazer?

-Te fotografar. – sorriu, colocando o prato para o lado e puxando sua câmera da cabeceira da cama. Jacob virou o rosto, não gostando do que ela havia dito. Não gostava de tirar fotos, mas pôde sentir que ela estava empolgada. Seus sentimentos contradiziam com os dela, mas já não tinha certeza se recusaria. Viu-a pegar a máquina e ligá-la, ajustando e tirando a primeira foto.

Apontou a câmera para ele novamente, enquadrando-o e tirando uma foto de um Jacob sorrindo forçadamente, ombros encolhidos, mas os olhos diziam que ele estava relaxado. Sorriu de verdade, mas uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto. Entretanto o sorriu não morreu. Jacob viu a lágrima riscar o rosto da ruiva e antes que percebesse sua mão direita estava próxima do rosto dela, seu dedo capturando a pequena gota. Callie esqueceu da câmera e sem pensar no que fazia, inclinou seu corpo, levando-se para perto dele. E segurou o rosto sério de Jacob com as mãos, aproximando seus lábios e o beijando sem se preocupar com mais nada.

Jacob sabia o que estava para acontecer quando ela o segurou, mas demorou alguns segundos para reagir. E quando finalmente fechou os olhos e levantou os braços para puxá-la mais para perto, Callie se afastou bruscamente, sentando o mais encostada da cabeceira que conseguia.

-Ah, Jacob, desculpe. – sua voz era de vergonha, ela não conseguia entender o porque de ter perdido a cabeça daquele jeito, mas deveria se explicar. – Você vem aqui me ajudar e eu faço isso... – cobriu o rosto com as mãos. – Desculpa.

-Callie, você não precisa se desculpar. – Jacob sorriu da atitude dela. – Você precisa esquecer certas coisas e pensar em outras. – Jacob ficou vermelho assim que as palavras deixaram sua boca. Boca que ele ainda sentia contra a da Callie, o gosto, o jeito. Fora um beijo curto, mas suficiente para que ele ainda o sentisse, um beijo de reconhecimento. Um beijo que ele não esqueceria tão cedo. E Callie também não.

-Eu não quis...

-Eu entendi, Jacob. – Callie o cortou e disse com sua voz abafada pelas mãos. Descobriu o rosto devagar e sorriu, vendo-o ainda envergonhado. – Espero que isso não atrapalhe nossa... é... amizade?

-Você vai embora logo, mas considero você minha amiga. – Jacob sorriu e não conseguindo evitar, sentiu-se bem ao senti-la se acalmar. Era bom poder sentir o que Callie sentia, mas por outro lado, quando ela se fosse, ele não saberia bem o que aconteceria. Será que a dor de estar separado de quem se ama seria capaz de matá-lo?

-Isso é bom. – a ruiva ficou sem saber o que dizer e por isso pegou a câmera, esquecida no colchão perto de si, e a desligou. Abriu uma pequena porta na parte lateral e de lá puxou o cartão de memória. Pegou seu computador e conectou o cartão, esperando que o computador ligasse. Jacob observava tudo atentamente, vendo-a fazer tudo com cuidado e atenção. E isso lhe lembrava de alguém que era totalmente o oposto. Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e voltou sua atenção ao que a ruiva fazia.

-Eu já visitei muitas cidades escondidas no mundo. Lugares que o nome ninguém sabe quem criou, e é difícil de se pronunciar. Mas exóticos, perfeitos e que transmitem paz. – o computador ligou totalmente e Callie mexeu em uma pasta, abrindo várias fotos de paisagens e de pessoas. – Venha ver.

Jacob se aproximou, sem ficar muito próximo dela e ela virou o computador para que ele visse melhor. A imagem que aparecia era de uma montanha cinza e verde, extremamente alta, apontando para o céu. Um céu azul, sem nuvens ou sol apenas a imensidão cercando a montanha. Logo abaixo algumas pequenas casas rústicas, os telhados bem vermelhos e paredes marrons.

-Aqui é na Bolívia. – explicou e fechou a foto, já deixando outra aberta. Jacob sorriu da foto seguinte, Callie estava de biquíni na água, alguns peixes pequenos e coloridos a sua volta. O sol refletido na água transparente e a areia no fundo era branca. – Aqui foi em Bali.

As fotos seguintes mostravam paisagens incríveis, montanhas, casas, estátuas, lagos, praias e uma infinidade de coisas e lugares. Começaram as fotos com pessoas e a primeira era Callie e um velho sentado em uma cadeira de madeira, ambos sorriam e a ruiva o abraçava e beijava seu rosto. Não precisou perguntar quem era aquele senhor, sabia que era o pai dela. A olhou de canto de olho e viu que ela olhava para a foto com carinho, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Esse é meu pai. – explicou e sorriu. – Essa foto nós tiramos no dia em que ele desmaiou no banco. Foi a última foto que tirei com ele.

Fechou aquela foto e a que apareceu depois fez ambos rirem. Callie e outras duas mulheres mostravam a língua e pulavam do sofá. A ruiva aparentava ser alguns anos mais nova na foto e Jacob imaginou que as fotos de família que veriam seriam de mais de dois anos atrás. Outras três fotos de Callie e as duas mulheres, uma em uma casa de praia e a outra em um parque cheio de flores.

-Essa é minha mãe, Célia. – apontou para a mulher de cabelos cacheados e vermelhos, o rosto extremamente parecido com o de Callie. – E essa é Lucia, minha prima. – mostrou a garota de cabelos negros e olhos azuis. Jacob sentiu um leve aperto no coração e soube que não era de seus sentimentos.

Olhou-a, mas a ruiva parecia bem, mesmo que ele soubesse que ela escondia o que sentia no momento. E era um aperto no peito que se assemelhava a saudade. Mas também tinha algo mais, algo que misturava a dor de perder o pai, com a saudade da família e resultava em algo que ele não conseguia decifrar. Ela mudou de foto e seu sorriso cresceu um pouco mais, fazendo Jacob voltar sua atenção para a tela do computador. Lá tinha um rapaz loiro, pele bronzeada, olhos escuros e estava sentado em uma cadeira de balanço. O que incomodou Jacob na foto não foi o fato de que havia um rapaz entre as fotos dela, mas o fato de que Callie estava sentada no colo dele. Ambos sorrindo e se abraçando.

-Seu namorado? – sua voz saiu baixa e Callie o olhou pensativa.

-Não, não mais. – respondeu calma e riu baixo ao ver o rosto do moreno ao seu lado suavizar. Resolveu perguntar algo que a estava incomodando. – Além da garota que vai casar, tem alguém?

-Bella.

-Bella é a outra?

-Não tem outra. Bella é a garota que vai casar. Isabella Swan. – sorriu de lado, fechando o computador e devolvendo-o para ela.

-Mas Bella é a única? – o viu lhe olhar nos olhos, de repente, como se estivesse assustado com sua pergunta.

-É. – doeu mentir. E sabia que era a impressão agindo.

-Entendi. – respondeu e afastou o computador, olhando pelo quarto procurando algo para fazer.

-Você não tem ninguém te esperando no Brasil? – Jacob não entendia de onde vinha essa coragem de perguntar aquilo, mas para fazer o que queria fazer, deveria perguntar.

-Curioso, de repente? – ironizou a ruiva e riu do rosto sério que ele fez. Esperou que ele falasse algo mais, mas ele apenas esperou sua resposta. – Não. Sem ser minha família e meus amigos, não tem mais ninguém me esperando voltar.

Jacob já sabia que a resposta seria aquela, mas não teria coragem de agir antes de escutá-la. Segurou o rosto de Callie com as mãos e antes que ela pudesse reagir ou ele pensar demais, a beijou. E dessa vez o beijo fora por inteiro. Os corpos próximos, as bocas perfeitamente encaixadas, as respirações na mesma velocidade. O que Jacob sentia era uma sensação de plenitude, como se qualquer problema ou dor fosse substituído por uma felicidade que ele não conhecia. Uma felicidade absurda que vinha dos lábios vermelhos, da pele clara e macia, do corpo com curvas e dos olhos azuis dela.

Callie juntou ainda mais seu corpo ao de Jacob, enlaçando seu pescoço com os braços, colando suas bocas ainda mais. Sentia que seu corpo pegava fogo, sua pele tão quente quanto à de Jacob, e isso a assustava. Não se lembrava quando fora a última vez que seu corpo reagira tão forte a alguém. Seu coração acelerou, sua respiração se intensificou e pouco conseguiu controlar seu corpo quando Jacob desceu a mão para sua cintura e a puxou. E ela foi, sentando-se de lado em uma das pernas dele, apoiando seu corpo contra o peito dele, sentindo o coração bater rápido.

Separou seus lábios dos dela, apenas milímetros, e abriu os olhos, a examinou. Ela fazia o mesmo e teve certeza que se a deixasse falar algo, aquele momento estaria perdido. Buscou os lábios dela mais uma vez, a beijando, dessa vez de forma mais relaxada. Já sabia que ela estava totalmente focada em si – assim com ele estava nela –, a mente totalmente bloqueada para as coisas que a machucaram ou que a faziam ficar triste. Ele simplesmente esquecia quem era ou o que precisava fazer quando estava com ela. E a fazia esquecer de tudo também. Pelo menos por enquanto.

* * *

Bella estacionou seu carro a ficou a fitar o volante, tinha chorado ainda mais depois que Jacob saiu. Estava triste com as palavras dele, e aquela reação definitivamente não condizia com o rapaz que ela conhecera algum tempo atrás. Ele tinha tido a impressão e ela sabia, tinha visto o jeito que ele olhara para aquela garota, e tinha quase certeza que eles estavam juntos agora. Mas quem era aquela garota? De onde Jacob a conhecia? Eram perguntas demais e respostas de menos. Lembrou-se do modo com ele falou, e de como ele parecia magoado em vê-la e irritado de ser pressionado. Os olhos arderam novamente e não conseguiu esconder as lágrimas, que riscaram seu rosto claro, seus mãos apertando com força o volante. Chorava por não entender o que Jacob sentia, o que ele, naquele momento, achava dela.

-Bella? – Edward chamou, abrindo a porta do motorista, olhando-a de forma apreensiva. Bella virou-se e o olhou, tentando encontrar as repostas nos olhos dourados de Edward, mesmo sabendo que nunca encontraria. Era algo que somente teria resposta com Jacob Black. – O que houve?

-Tentei conversar com Jacob. – disse, soltando o volante devagar e saindo do carro ainda, sentindo as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. – Mas ele não quis conversar. Falou para eu deixá-lo em paz e foi embora.

-Talvez seja melhor assim. – a voz de Edward não era de felicidade, mas de alguém que sabia ter feito algo de errado. E que, infelizmente, não poderia fazer nada a respeito.

-Não é melhor assim, Edward. – Bella disse, andando em direção a casa e entrando, dirigido-se para a sala. – Eu quero a amizade de Jacob apesar de tudo que... o que é isso?

A morena parou a frase no meio olhando espantada para Emmett, que estava sentado no sofá com Rosalie, o rosto da loira na expressão de desagrado. Alice estava debruçada no encosto do sofá brincando com um gato, que pulava do colo de Emmett para a almofada. Um pequeno gato com os pelos escuros e pretos, olhos verdes e miado estridente. Edward riu e enlaçou a cintura de sua namorada ao vê-la espantada com aquela cena.

-O gato apareceu na porta e ficou miando. – Edward respondeu e Bella balançou a cabeça, concordando. – Alice e Emmett resolveram ficar com ele.

-Certo. – Bella balançou a cabeça e respirou fundo, lembrando-se exatamente onde tinha parado sua frase. – E ele ficou bravo com o convite e teve a impressão, e...

-Jacob teve sua impressão? – Alice perguntou olhando para Bella e depois para Edward, trocando um longo olhar. – Com quem?

-Eu não sei, não tenho certeza. – Bella não gostou nada do olhar que Alice deu para Edward, mas o questionaria depois. – Não acho que seja da cidade.

-Espero que tudo dê certo. – Edward disse e Bella soltou-se de seu abraço e saiu em direção às escadas, sentando-se nos primeiros degraus. Viu quando Alice veio em seu encalço e também se sentou na escada, a olhando de forma compreensiva.

-Edward não entende, Alice. Eu quero a amizade de Jacob. Quero que ele entenda o que aconteceu, que eu não tenho culpa do convite...

-E nem por ele ter tido a impressão com alguém que não é você. – Alice terminou a frase de Bella, mesmo que soubesse que não era bem aquilo que ela falaria. Sorriu divertida e Bella baixou a cabeça, a balançando. – Bella, é totalmente normal você sentir ciúmes dele depois de tudo que vocês passaram.

-Eu não estou com ciúmes. – replicou ainda de cabeça baixa.

-Se você está dizendo eu... – Alice parou a frase no meio e a morena a olhou, vendo-a com os olhos baços e o corpo endurecido. Não se passou nem um segundo e Jasper e Edward estavam à frente delas, ambos olhando preocupados para a pequena.

Alice fechou os punhos, cravando as unhas na palma da mão e Jasper segurou seus braços, como a impedindo de se mover e machucar Bella. Edward aproximou-se de Alice, por um segundo esquecendo-se de que Bella estava ali, ajoelhou-se em frente da irmã, tirando Jasper da lá. A morena fechou e abriu os olhos, dessa vez conseguindo ver o que estava a sua frente e ao seu redor. Olhou fundo nos olhos de Edward e abriu a boca, somente um pouco, mas não emitiu nenhum som, era com se tivesse perdido a voz. E isso assustou, e muito, Bella.

-Eles estão a caminho. – foi o que Edward disse se levantando e indo para a sala. Bella apenas o ouviu falar algo sério para Emmett e o rapaz lhe responder sério também. Olhou para Jasper e para Alice, vendo-os se fitando de forma séria e seus lábios se moviam minimamente. Eles conversavam algo que ela não deveria saber. E se ela não deveria saber, significava que se tratava dos Volturi.

* * *

Jacob desligou seu carro na garagem e desceu do veículo com um breve sorriso nos lábios. Tinha passado boa parte da madrugada no quarto de Callie conversando, trocando beijos e sentindo que conseguira acalmá-la. Estava saindo da garagem quando viu alguém parado perto da porta de entrada da casa e abaixou a cabeça reconhecendo a silhueta de seu pai. Teria que explicar onde estava até aquela hora, e de modo algum queria envolver Callie nisso.

Colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, começou a andar devagar, sua mente trabalhando rápido no que deveria dizer. Porém sua mente não conseguia se desviar das imagens de algumas horas atrás, mesmo sabendo que aquilo o traria dor em alguns dias. Olhou para seu pai e o viu com a expressão preocupada e só então notou que ele levava um papel branco no colo.

-Jacob, não sei como... – Billy começou, mas achou melhor entregar logo o papel para o filho e então decidirem o que fazer. Jacob pegou o papel e o desdobrou, vendo uma letra caprichada, forte e curvada.

_"Bella corre perigo._

_Edward Cullen."_

Leu três ou quatro vezes aquelas poucas letras e precisou de um tempo para tirar os olhos da pequena folha e fixar em seu pai, que com toda certeza já havia lido o bilhete e esperava uma resposta sua. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e respirou fundo pensando no que deveria fazer.

-Como esse bilhete chegou aqui?

-O outro Cullen veio trazer. – Billy disse e esperou pela reação raivosa de seu filho, que não veio.

-Ela corre perigo com relação a quê? – Jacob perguntou mais para si do que para seu pai. Balançou a cabeça e olhando fixamente para o papel tomou uma decisão. – Vou até lá. É o mínimo que posso fazer. – disse com a voz displicente. Billy sabia que ele agia daquele modo, mas que realmente se importava com Bella.

-Chame o Sam para ir com você, Jacob. – seu pai sugeriu e Jacob concordou, dando meia volta e indo em direção a garagem. O papel começando a ficar amassado demais em sua mão. Não entendia aquelas palavras do Cullen, e odiava por não saber qual o perigo que Bella corria. Apesar de que correr perigo ela já corria somente pelo simples fato de estar entre aquela família. Mas isso seria algo que Jacob nunca mais falaria para ela. No momento, sua cabeça e seu corpo sentiam o de Callie, ainda deitado na cama da pensão, dormindo um sono tranqüilo.

* * *

**_Comentem?_**

**_Kiss_**


	5. Virada do Destino

**Capítulo 5 – Virada do Destino**

Jacob estacionou seu carro na frente da casa dos Cullen. Não era algo que pensara fazer algum dia em sua vida, mas agora fazia. E, por um lado, achava que não deveria fazer, era por Bella que estava ali. Mas a pedira para que o deixasse em paz, e ela o fizera. O bilhete do Cullen, só atrapalhava sua vida. Olhou para Sam a seu lado e viu que esse o fitava de forma preocupada, como se estivesse com certo receio dos passos dele. Tentou ao máximo dizer, sem palavras, que não faria nada que acabasse por criar uma briga; porém se conhecia, e esse tipo de promessa não poderia ter certeza se cumpriria.

Desceram do carro, e seus pés mal tocaram o chão quando Alice estava parada ao lado de Sam, olhando de forma curiosa. O rapaz apenas a encarou de volta, esperando qualquer palavra ou reação, mas a morena somente o olhou e esperou que ele falasse. Quando perceberam que o silêncio continuaria, Alice sorriu tentando parecer o mais simpática que conseguia e falou:

-Entrem. – e desatou a andar na direção da porta da casa, sem esperar por ninguém ou por alguma resposta. Sam e Jacob andaram seguindo a morena de longe, evitando torcerem o nariz. Era algo extremamente inusitado, lobisomens e vampiros coexistindo na mesma casa. Conversando, até poderia ser dito.

Jacob não quis olhar demais para aquelas paredes, pouco para as pessoas que estavam ali. Já estava cansado de vê-las nos últimos tempos. O que o fazia estar ali, e não em sua cama descansando e dormindo um sono merecido, era que o bilhete do Cullen dizia algo sobre Bella estar em perigo. E por mais que não mais quisesse que a garota estivesse em sua vida, talvez o ajudando a esquecê-la e seguir em frente, ele não conseguia não se preocupar. Querendo concordar ou não, Jacob sabia que ainda a amava.

Viu que Alice andara devagar até uma ampla sala, com enormes janelas, que no momento, estavam mostrando nada mais que uma fraca luz vindo do lado de fora. Todos os Cullen estavam na sala, sentados em sofás ou poltronas, ou em pé. Bella estava abraçada a Edward, e quando levantou os olhos e viu que Jacob estava ali, seu rosto tornou-se vermelho e lágrimas inundaram seus olhos. Entretanto, nenhuma caiu, ela as impediu, e olhou para baixo, evitando que outras pessoas vissem sua reação.

Sam olhou de Jacob para os outros, esperando para ver quem falaria algo primeiro. Esme pareceu querer se pronunciar, mexeu brevemente os lábios, mas nada disse, apenas olhou firmemente para Carlisle e esperou que ele falasse algo. Carlisle olhou primeiro para Edward e só então para Alice, e daí para seus visitantes, convidando-os para sentar.

-Estou bem de pé. – disse Jacob, sua voz revelando o quão desconfortável estava naquela situação. Carlisle sorriu e sentou-se em uma das poltronas, olhando primeiro para Jacob e só então para Sam.

-Alice nos deixou preocupados. – a voz dele era baixa, como se quisesse que aquilo fosse segredo. Jacob cruzou os braços e esperou que ele continuasse, aquilo estava começando a lhe dar nos nervos de tal maneira que ele se imaginava transformando-se e atacando um por um. Edward riu baixo ao ouvir tal pensamento do rapaz, e Bella olhou em seus olhos, vendo que o brilho dourado que antes existia, estava sumindo devagar. Edward estava começando a ficar com fome. – Viu que os Volturi estão a caminho.

Jacob olhou para Bella, sabia de toda a história. E se os tais Volturi estavam a caminho, só poderia significar uma coisa: Bella seria morta. Por um breve momento, Jacob imaginou-se em um mundo onde Isabella Swan não existia, onde nenhuma das suas preocupações seria em torno de um amor não correspondido, de vampiros a cercarem a mulher que ele amava. Um mundo onde só existiria Callie e ele poderia se dedicar totalmente a ela, sem ter que pensar em Bella, sem ter que ser da Bella e não ser dela. Mas isso também seria um mundo sem o amor da vida dele, sem a pessoa que ele estimava, queria e desejava, apesar de tudo. Não, aquilo simplesmente não poderia acontecer.

- Vão matá-la. – Jacob disse baixo, mas sua voz era alta suficiente para que todos escutassem e o olhassem. Todos viram que ele fitava firmemente os olhos de Bella, e ela devolvia o olhar, como se por ele, conversassem algo que as palavras não conseguiriam dizer. O momento se quebrou quando Jacob estremeceu e virou-se para Carlisle e perguntou: - O que pretendem fazer?

* * *

Callie respirou fundo e olhou-se no espelho do banheiro, conseguia vez claramente em seu pescoço a marca de um beijo mais apaixonado que Jacob lhe dera. Tapou os olhos com as mãos e sorriu, há quanto tempo aquilo não lhe acontecia? Quantos anos não ficava de amasso com um rapaz? Aquilo fizera bem para si, já havia ligado para sua mãe e conversara por horas com ela, explicando tudo que acontecera, pedindo desculpas, pedindo informações sobre o enterro. As duas choraram muito no telefone e Callie sabia que aquilo iria lhe fazer bem. Era o que mais precisava, depois de ter passado a noite com Jacob. Precisava de alguém que entendesse de verdade sua dor, que sofresse pelo mesmo propósito.

Destapou os olhos e fitou novamente a marca em seu pescoço. Não era uma marca extremamente visível, apenas para quem estivesse realmente procurando por alguma coisa. Despiu-se e tomou um banho quente, decidindo que ficaria no quarto o dia todo, editando as fotos e começando a escrever seu artigo sobre Forks. Estava na hora de começar a colocar a vida nos trilhos. A primeira providência seria ter plena certeza de que não estava gostando demais de ficar na cidade, e que se estava gostando, que fosse pelos motivos certos. Não pelos motivos que passaram boa parte da noite em sua cama, abraçando-a e a beijando.

Jogou-se na cama com uma roupa confortável e pegou seu computador, abrindo um documento do Word já pré-organizado para escrever suas matérias. Começou descrevendo cada pequeno caminho que fizera para chegar até ali. As rotas, os bares e restaurantes que parar. Descreveu Forks por seu tempo e por seus habitantes, excluindo detalhes que não seriam próprios de uma matéria séria. Sorriu ao lembrar que Jacob falara um pouco da reserva e sobre como as pessoas eram supersticiosas. Escreveu sobre a praia que fora, mas deixou um certo espaço para continuar a comentar sobre isso e também sobre o penhasco que vira ao longe. Pediria para que Jacob a levasse até lá, podendo assim passar mais tempo com ele e também conhecer o local e podendo escrever sobre o penhasco e tirar fotos.

Não percebeu, mas passou horas somente ali, editando fotos e escrevendo, arrumando alguns erros de seus textos e acrescentando mais alguns parágrafos. Aquilo era ótimo, poder estar de volta, poder sentir a dor da perda de seu pai, sabendo que, de uma forma ou de outra, ele já havia se despedido dela e ela dele. Tudo de uma forma saudável, tudo de uma forma que ela sentisse a saudade sem se machucar. Levantou da cama e pegou a carteira, colocando um casaco e saindo do quarto, deixando a pensão sem encontrar a dona. Olhou pela rua vendo que já era de tarde, passara seu dia na cama e sem perceber.

Andou calma na direção que sabia que encontraria a pequena loja de mantimentos e foi quando tudo aconteceu bem devagar. Callie levantou o pé do chão para dar mais um passo e o som de um carro freando bruscamente a fez se assustar. A ruiva se virou rapidamente para rua e viu que um rapaz descia do carro cinza que parara no meio da rua. Por um breve segundo o reconheceu, os cabelos vermelhos denunciaram que ele era o noivo de Bella. Do carro também desceu o rapaz que quase a atropelara com o carro vermelho, mas esse ficara parado do outro lado da rua, somente a olhando.

Callie estremeceu e seu primeiro instinto foi correr, mas suas pernas não se moveram. Suas pernas simplesmente não saíram do lugar, o cérebro parecia gritar com ela, mas os músculos estavam congelados. O ruivo aproximou-se dela em passos rápidos demais e Callie teve certeza que não adiantaria correr, algo no olhar negro dele lhe dizia isso. Engoliu em seco quando o ar se tornou ainda mais frio, entrando pelo tecido de seu casaco e congelando sua pele. Aqueles olhos negros simplesmente não eram normais.

-O que faz em Forks? – Edward perguntou, parando logo à frente da garota, que parecia ter corrido alguns quilômetros, pois não conseguia respirar normalmente. Nuvens de fumaça escapavam da boca entre aberta dela e atingiam o rosto de Edward, que esperava pela resposta. Mesmo que sua mente sondasse a dela e visse as respostas.

-Eu... trabalho. – a resposta saiu tão tremida quanto seu corpo tremia pelo frio. Aquele rapaz era extremamente assustador e Callie sentira medo pela primeira vez desde que chegara em Forks.

-Está mentindo. – Edward comentou, olhando ainda mais fundo nos olhos dela, ignorando que ela havia se afastado um passo, batendo contra o muro de uma casa. Aproximou-se, apoiando a mão no muro, ao lado da cabeça dela e abaixando seu corpo. Toda aquela aproximação deveria deixar Edward inseguro ou com sede, mas simplesmente o deixava instigado. Era o cheiro de Callie que o fazia se aproximar daquele modo.

-Não estou. – falou mais firmemente e engoliu em seco, olhando fundo dentro daqueles olhos escuros. O que aquele rapaz queria com aquilo? Olhou de canto de olho para o outro que ainda estava perto do carro, vigiando como se esperasse que o ruivo fizesse uma besteira.

-Callie. – Edward disse o nome dela baixo, como se contasse um segredo e a ruiva fechou os olhos, sentindo o hálito gelado dele acertar seu rosto de forma leve e gostosa. Um cheiro fresco e envolvente. Abriu os olhos só para ter certeza de que ele ainda estava lhe fitando. E Edward realmente estava, ainda olhando para o rosto de porcelana da ruiva, como se esperasse uma reação.

-Quem é você? – perguntou com a voz baixa demais, sentindo a garganta apertar.

Edward a olhou mais alguns segundos e afastou-se, atravessando a rua e entrando no carro rapidamente. O outro rapaz também entrou no carro e eles partiram, deixando Callie escorada na parede, a respiração suspensa alguns segundos. Sentiu uma leve tontura e lembrou-se de soltar o ar e puxar novamente, escorregando até o chão e caindo sentada, as mãos apoiadas no chão gelado de cimento. Não conseguia fechar os olhos, não conseguia piscar, era como se fosse impedida de tais movimentos. Sua cabeça girava, as imagens do rapaz se aproximando eram feitas em pequenos flashes, como as fotos que tirava.

Olhou para os lados e viu que não havia mais ninguém na rua, não tinha uma testemunha do que acontecera. Viu que o dia dava lugar para a noite e que seu corpo já reclamava da posição que estava, mas simplesmente não conseguia se mover. Era como se o olhar daquele rapaz e o seu hálito, suas palavras fossem algo que ela não sabia mais tirar da mente. Eram correntes a deixando presa aquele chão. Respirou fundo e levantou devagar, sentindo seus ossos estalarem e os músculos esticarem sem vontade. O que havia acontecido ali? Qual era o nome daquele rapaz? E mais importante, por que ele fizera aquilo?

* * *

Edward dirigiu por vários quarteirões em silêncio. Emmett apenas olhava para frente, esperando qualquer reação do irmão. Sabia o que tinha acontecido com aquela ruiva para que ele reagisse daquele modo, mas nunca imaginara que seria daquele jeito. Lembrava-se das vezes em que sentira tal atração pelo cheiro, o sangue, mas Edward já tinha Bella. E ele não tivera aquela reação ao vê-la pela primeira vez.

-Eu sei. – disse virando uma rua que o levaria até a pequena estrada para sua casa. – Ela é... diferente.

-Em que sentido? – perguntou Emmett com sua voz grossa, olhando o irmão de canto de olho. Edward apertou as mãos no volante de seu carro, acelerando mais a velocidade já alta, e apertou o maxilar.

-Do modo como evito Bella. – olhou para Emmett, ignorando a estrada. – Do único modo que evito Bella. - Emmett levantou brevemente as sobrancelhas e continuou a olhá-lo. Entendia o que Edward dizia, só não entendia o porquê de ele recusar a garota. O porquê de tê-la deixado sozinha. E viva. – Não quero matá-la.

-Mas o cheiro te atraia como acontece com Bella?

-Na mesma intensidade. – girou o volante e deixou o carro deslizar para dentro da garagem de sua casa. Desligou o veículo e continuou a olhar Emmett, como se esperasse que ele fosse lhe dar uma resposta para o que acontecia. – Apenas... não resisti ao cheiro, ao aroma dela... como faço com Bella.

­-Então sabe bem o que fazer, Edward. – Emmett disse, sorrindo pelo canto da boca, mostrando parcialmente seus dentes e saindo do carro. Edward saiu logo em seguida, andando com o outro para dentro da casa.

-Não posso matá-la. Não _vou_ matá-la. – disse, parando de andar e olhando para os olhos escuros de Emmett. Em uma fração de segundo, Alice estava a seu lado, olhando para os dois e percebendo que acontecia algo.

-Matar quem? – Emmett sorriu outra vez e afastou-se, subindo a escada devagar. Alice parou à frente de Edward e o olhou nos olhos, todos eles estavam com fome, os olhos negros denunciavam isso, e sairiam nesse mesmo final de semana, em duplas. Nunca deixando Bella desprotegida.

-Ninguém. – Edward desviou o olhar do de Alice, andando na direção das escadas, mas a morena parou novamente à sua frente, olhando fundo dentro de seus olhos. Tinha algo que ele lhe escondia, e não eram dados a isso. Ficou fitando-o até que ele resolveu falar, abaixando o rosto e mexendo os lábios rapidamente. – Alguém que me atraiu.

-Como Bella? O cheiro? O aroma? - Alice olhou para Edward, compreensiva. Conseguia entendê-lo, apesar de que começava a achar que a tal garota corria perigo. Confiava em Edward, sem questões sobre isso, mas com aquele tipo de reação não poderia se brincar. Era algo preocupante, algo que poderia destruir tudo que eles construíram até agora.

-Sim, Alice, exatamente como Bella. – disse alto e percebeu que Esme parou a seu lado, olhando-o de forma carinhosa. Não, não poderia decepcioná-la. Não poderia perder o controle e acabar com sua família, acabar com sua vida e a de Bella. Não depois de tudo que ela passara para ficar ao seu lado. – Eu não farei nada.

Esme e Alice sabiam que Edward falava sério e que poderiam confiar nele. Apenas temiam que a confiança fosse um pouco demais para as reações de Edward, ele estava fora de controle naquele momento e temiam que essa promessa que ele fizera, voltasse contra ele.

-Vou ver Bella. – declarou, virando e saindo outra vez da casa. Alice olhou para Edward se afastando e o deixou ir, sabia bem que de nada adiantaria enfrentá-lo agora. Esme fitou Alice por um tempo e depois sorriu calmamente, tentando não ficar preocupada com a morena.

-Temo que Edward não vá conseguir cumprir o que prometeu. – Alice disse baixo, como se estivesse a cometer um pecado ao dizer tais palavras.

-Tenha um pouco mais de confiança, Alice. – Esme declarou e olhou para cima, vendo Emmett as observando. – Ele não quer matá-la, quer, Emmett? - o moreno balançou a cabeça, negando.

-O que ele sentiu com essa garota, nada disse sobre morte. – completou, olhando para Alice e fazendo-a entender o que ele queria dizer. – Edward quer o corpo da garota, não o sangue, como quer o de Bella.

-Emmett, com você foi alguma vez assim? – Alice perguntou e Esme deixou uma baixa risada escapar.

-Uma. – respondeu e virou-se, começando a caminhar para o corredor outra vez. – Mas eu também queria o sangue.

* * *

A tarde de Jacob foi regada de estratégias, ele simplesmente planejara tudo com os Cullen para não haver perigo de alguém atacar Bella. Não sobrara espaço para dúvidas de que os Volturi mandaram alguém, Alice apenas não conseguira ver quem. Mas isso era o de menos, caso mandassem algum soldado ou vampiro antigo para matar a morena, eles a defenderiam. Todos estavam prontos para o ataque. Nada poderia indicar quando ocorreria, mas Jacob começaria a montar guarda na casa de Bella na noite seguinte, pois essa noite Edward ficaria lá – como ficava quase toda noite.

O que realmente Jacob queria era ver Callie. Sentia saudades da ruiva, do beijo, do corpo, da risada e das conversas. Callie simplesmente estivera em sua mente o dia todo, e mesmo sem dormir, Jacob tomara um banho relaxando um pouco e entrou em seu carro novamente, indo o mais rápido que conseguiu para a pensão. O caminho toda pensava em como naquele momento, alguém vinha em direção a Forks com a intenção de matar. Mas não conseguiria, eles iriam impedir tal homicídio. Bella não morreria.

Desceu do carro e viu que a luz forte da varanda estava acesa, reparou que alguém estava sentado nos degraus. Jacob olhou dentro dos olhos de Callie ao encontrá-la na varanda da pensão, sentindo que algo estava diferente com ela. Não fazia nem um minuto que estava ali e percebera de longe que ela estava pensativa demais. Sentira que algo a deixava com medo, que ela olhava para a rua com certo receio, mas simplesmente não entendia o quê. Callie respirou fundo e deixou suas mãos deslizarem pelo rosto de Jacob e pararem em seus cabelos, puxando-os, trazendo a cabeça dele para perto da sua.

-Qual é nome do noivo de Bella?

-Edward. – Jacob respondeu e sentiu sua boca se chocar com a dela, um beijo extremamente envolvente lhe tomando os lábios. Beijou-a de volta, esquecendo da pergunta dela. Aquele enorme buraco em seu peito que se formava quando a deixava sendo lentamente preenchido outra vez.

-Tem que ir embora? – a pergunta carregava cada pequena intenção que ela tinha. Callie não queria por nada nesse mundo separa-se de Jacob aquela noite. Simplesmente não queria pensar que poderia ficar sozinha aquela noite. Não, qualquer outra noite não se importaria, menos aquela.

-Não.

-Então fica.

* * *

_**Comentem?**_

_**Kiss  
**_


	6. Assassina

**Capítulo 6 – Assassina**

Callie abriu os olhos e viu que todo o quarto estava escuro. Sentia a respiração de Jacob em sua nuca e sentia que todo o corpo dele se moldava ao seu. Ele estava encolhido na cama, mas dormia calmo, sua respiração devagar. Ele era quente, sua pele parecia pegar fogo, e mesmo que estivessem debaixo de uma grossa coberta, podia sentir que a pele dele emanava um calor excessivo. Sorriu para o quarto escuro e virou-se devagar nos braços dele, vendo-o se mexer também, mas sem acordar.

Olhou para aquele rosto moreno com os lábios levemente abertos, os olhos fechados com calma e a respiração quente batendo em seu rosto. Ela conseguia sentir o contraste entre a respiração de Jacob e de Edward.

_Edward._

Aquele nome simplesmente não combinava com o rosto do rapaz de cabelos vermelhos que a encurralara naquele início de noite. Na verdade, não conseguia formar um nome para ele, apenas sentia uma coisa quando se lembrava do rosto dele quando se aproximara demais: medo. Um medo que a deixara sem ar, que a fizera ficar com as pernas bambas. Mas um medo que também a instigara, que a deixara com a pele quente. Com a mente a mil.

O hálito dele contrastava com o hálito quente de Jacob. O jeito como ele se portara nada tinha a ver com o jeito de Jacob. E o modo como a olhara, Jacob a olhara apenas uma vez daquele jeito. Era um olhar que Callie reconheceria em um homem, já namorara alguns e sabia o que aquele tipo de olhar significava. Era fome. Fome do corpo de alguém, mas a fome daquele rapaz parecia outra. Não parecia ser somente a fome de seu corpo, de seu desejo, não.A fome que ele irradiava era outra, e uma que Callie sentia subir por sua pele e a fazer estremecer.

Lembrava-se exatamente do modo como ele se inclinara para perto de si, os olhos olhando fundo dentro dos seus e procurando algo. Era como se ele conseguisse ver dentro de sua mente, vasculhar cada pequeno canto. Callie colou ainda mais seu corpo ao de Jacob, fechando os olhos e encostando seus lábios aos dele, tentando tirar qualquer vestígio que Edward pudesse ter deixado.

Jacob abriu os olhos devagar, sentindo os lábios de Callie contra os seus, sentindo o corpo dela ainda mais colado ao seu. Percebeu que ela se virara e a apertou ainda mais contra si, vendo-a abrir os olhos. A fitou por um longo momento, seus sentidos ainda acordando, mas já conseguiam sentir que algo estava errado com ela. Acariciou sua face por alguns segundos e a beijou devagar, puxando-a com a outra mão ainda mais para perto de si. Segurando-a pela cintura e espalmando sua mão além dos limites que já estivera. Ela sorriu durante o beijo e mordeu devagar seu lábio inferior, segurando-o entre os lábios, até Jacob tirar a mão de onde estava.

-Desculpe. – pediu um pouco envergonhado, assim que ela soltou sua boca.

-Não peça desculpas, bobo. – ela disse, rindo. Aconchegou sua cabeça no peito dele, abraçando-o outra vez, passando suas mãos para dentro da camiseta dele, apertando seus dedos na pele das costas. Sentindo ainda mais aquele calor que ele emanava.

-Mas você me mordeu.

-E você desistiu muito fácil. – Callie riu da própria resposta e da cara que imaginou Jacob fazer. Tinha plena noção do que falara, mas era apenas uma brincadeira entre eles, um jogo.

-Por hora, sim. Já sai ferido. – respondeu e aconchegou-se na cama, acariciando a cintura de Callie por debaixo da blusa também, mas sem nunca ultrapassar mais do que um milímetro do que já ultrapassara antes. Sorriu para si mesmo ao perceber que sua impressão não estava fazendo tão mal para seu corpo quanto achara. Seus problemas pareciam pequenos, e todo o resto sem importância.

Callie respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, ignorando – ou quase – a imagem dos olhos negros de Edward a fitando com intensidade. Forçou sua mente a se concentrar nas mãos e na pele de Jacob, um oposto ao que sentira naquele entardecer. Um oposto ao que o rapaz parecia ser. Sorriu de lado ao perceber que Jacob ocupava sua mente.

* * *

Jacob parou seu Rabbit na rua da frente da rua da casa de Bella e desceu do carro olhando para os lados. Combinara com Edward de que ele poderia ir caçar naquele dia e retornar naquela mesma madrugada, que ele tomaria conta da casa da morena enquanto isso. Juntamente com Emmett e Rosalie, que chegariam um pouco mais tarde. Respirou fundo enquanto chegava perto da casa e viu Bella na janela, olhando para os lados, apreensiva. Respirou fundo outra vez e fez um sinal com a mão, indicando que estaria ali caso algo acontecesse. Recostou-se em uma das árvores próximas à casa e cruzou os braços, somente olhando de um lado para o outro. Estava bem mais descansado, a noite passada havia sido intensa.

Após tentar tirar a verdade de Callie, Jacob dormiu abraçado a ela na cama. A ruiva não lhe contara o que acontecera para ficar daquele jeito, mas sabia que algo ocorrera e que quando a deixara essa manhã, ela ainda temia. Tentou a todo custo não pensar que ela escutara algo sobre as lendas ou sobre os Cullen, mas não conseguiu. Aquilo parecia lhe perseguir de uma maneira que ele não entendia. Se Callie soubesse tudo que realmente acontecia em Forks não teria aceitado estar com ele na noite passada, não teria aceitado dormir ao lado dele, muito menos acordar com um sorriso nos lábios. Era algo que nada tinha a ver com as superstições e lendas da cidade. Não, era algo que acontecera antes dele chegar, e qual ela temia contar por alguma razão que ele também não entendia.

E o maior erro de Jacob foi ficar a pensar em Callie e seus problemas, pois a noite caiu e Jacob era observado. E enquanto Jacob normalmente era caçador, naquele momento, o lobisomem virou a presa.

* * *

Seus passos não seriam escutados por ninguém, humano ou não. Era silenciosa demais até quando corria. Seu corpo moveu-se de um lado da rua para o outro e seu cabelo não se mexeu, nem um fio saiu do lugar. As unhas longas, afiadas, pintadas de preto, rasparam em um galho e esse cortou-se e pendeu da árvore, fazendo um leve barulho. Algumas árvores à frente, dois troncos caídos seriam o lugar perfeito para que parasse e analisasse a situação.

Justine andou lentamente para perto da árvore caída e abaixou-se, seus cabelos negros deslizando por seus ombros e caindo por seu rosto. Alguns fios lhe cobriam os olhos, mas ainda se via as íris vermelhas. Os lábios pintados de vermelho sorriam de forma maldosa, os dentes extremamente brancos mostravam-se pouco. Era uma vampira diferente das outras, a pele morena tinha um brilho diferente, as roupas que vestia eram de alta costura, caras. Sandálias com saltos extremamente finos, com tiras que subiam por suas pernas, até a altura de seus joelhos. Uma saia negra e uma blusa carmim finalizavam o modelito da imortal.

Ela levantou-se devagar e escorou o corpo no tronco da árvore, apenas observando a casa à sua frente. Ninguém a tinha percebido entrar na cidade, ninguém conseguiria vê-la ali, espreitando a casa da sua próxima vítima. E então um sorriso ainda mais insano brotou em seus lábios vermelhos, fazendo-a morder o lábio inferior. Os Volturi a mandaram para que ela desse cabo a vida de uma garota, e sabiam bem que ela o faria. Mas também sabiam que não seria algo rápido. Não, Justine não matava apenas, gostava de fazer suas vitimas implorarem a morte.

Seus olhos levemente rasgados ficaram atentos à movimentação dentro da casa que vigiava e viu uma garota de pele branca parar à frente da janela e olhar para fora. Não se moveu, apenas cruzou os braços, sabia bem que ela não conseguiria vê-la, estava muito escuro. Puxou o ar para seus pulmões com força e trouxe o cheiro da garota para sua mente. Estava feito, nunca esqueceria aquele cheiro, nunca a deixaria escapar. Sua vítima poderia ser considerada morta.

Era uma caçadora nata. Os Volturi a conheciam de longa data, e conheciam bem suas técnicas. Gostava da arte de caçar, da arte de ter uma presa. E mesmo que essa presa nada lhe tivesse feito, ordens eram ordens. E se divertiria, muito. Saiu da floresta, vendo alguém do outro lado da casa, parado perto da entrada, a lhe olhar surpreso. Sorriu afetada, era um lobisomem, o cheiro entregara. Balançou a mão no ar, o dedo em riste avisando que ele não deveria interferir ou se aproximar, conhecia a história complicada dos lobos e dos vampiros, os que não bebiam sangue humano daquela cidade. E aquele lobo não iria lhe atrapalhar. Mesmo que tivesse que matá-lo.

A vampira andou na direção da porta da casa de Bella e Jacob andou também, vendo-a parar e lhe olhar surpresa. Mas logo a surpresa deu lugar a feição de diversão e a vampira se mexeu, empurrando Jacob para trás. O rapaz voou dois metros para trás, sentindo o impacto das mãos dela em seu peito. Doía de forma branda, mas ainda assim sentia que ela poderia lhe machucar mais se quisesse. Justine sorriu e disse de forma baixa, inclinando o corpo, como se estivesse se aproximando do corpo de Jacob, mas estando a quase três metros.

-Não se meta, lobo.

A voz ferina pareceu entrar na mente de Jacob e alertá-lo de que algo estava muito mais do que errado. Olhou para aquela vampira, o cheiro da pele dela era forte. Mas não era necessário lutar mais contra ela para saber que ela era diferente dos outros. A mão dela se fechou contra seu pescoço, sufocando-o. Ela era mais forte, mais rápida e mais mortal. Jacob sentira que seu corpo todo fora levantado no ar e arremessado ao chão, batendo suas costas no duro chão de terra. O lobo gemeu de dor, mas Justine apenas riu, sua risada espalhando-se pela floresta, ecoando nos ouvidos de Jacob.

Sua mão ainda se fechava na garganta do rapaz e aproximou seu rosto do dele, olhando-o dentro daquelas íris escuras. Jacob tentava lutar contra ela, mas suas costas doíam demais. Justine riu outra vez, um sussurro ecoando e batendo contra as árvores novamente, sentia cheiro de sangue, o lobo estava ferido. Viu que saia sangue das costas dele e passou o dedo da outra mão, pegando um pouco e passando no rosto dele, vendo-o tentar se afastar.

-Oras, lobinho, o que tem? – aproximou ainda mais seu rosto, apoiando o joelho no peito dele e a outra perna ao lado, no chão. – Seu sangue sujo te incomoda? – riu outra vez, mas levando os lábios para junto dos de Jacob e os roçando, como se quisesse mostrar quem estava no comando da situação. E que ele nada poderia fazer. – Vou matá-la e nada do que fizer vai me impedir.

Apertou a mão contra o pescoço dele e prendeu o lábio inferior dele contra os seus, manchando-os com seu batom vermelho e o viu desfalecer. A falta de oxigênio acabara por deixar Jacob desmaiado. A sentença de Bella estava assinada.

* * *

Sentia que tudo girava. Via que algo pingava na frente de seus olhos. Algo quente e pegajoso. E era seu sangue. Aquela mulher entrara pela porta da frente, lhe assustara na cozinha, lhe deixara correr até o andar de cima, e a pegara no quarto. Charlie nada vira, estava fora outra vez. Bella se debatia mesmo sabendo que a força de um vampiro era impossível de um humano combater.

A vampira de cabelos negros apertava sua garganta, levantando-a do chão, pelo menos trinta centímetros. Já a batera por todo o quarto, quebrando todos os móveis, e mesmo Bella lembrando de James, aquilo parecia ser pior. Estava com vários ossos quebrados, uma dor alucinante, mas o que sentia realmente é que estava perdendo o ar. Ela lhe sufocava, apertando a mão em sua garganta cada vez com mais força, as unhas negras cravando em sua pele. Sentia o sangue escorrer de um ferimento em sua cabeça, via algumas gotas descerem pela mão da mulher e escorrer pelo braço, enquanto ela sorria. Começou a ver pequenos pontos negros pelo ar, sua boca ficando seca demais, a língua grudando-se ao céu da boca.

-Deveria ter se tornado uma. – disse baixo, os cantos dos lábios levantados brevemente. - Estaria a andar, Bella. – Justine aproximou seu rosto do de Bella e a afastou da parede, somente para empurrar o corpo dela novamente contra a madeira e vê-la perder os sentidos. Sorriu sadicamente antes de fechar seus lábios na curva do pescoço da morena.

* * *

Edward entrou na residência sentindo o cheiro do sangue de Bella por todos os lados. Viu Charlie descer as escadas amparado por um dos amigos, e seu corpo tremeu como há muito tempo não fazia. Sentira que algo dera errado e quando Jasper ligara lhe avisando que Jacob estava ferido, ele não esperou para ouvir mais nada, começou a correr para Forks, e só parou ao chegar na porta da casa de sua noiva. O choro sentindo de Charlie foi simplesmente o fim para ele, teve certeza, Bella estava morta.

Subiu as escadas com pressa, apoiando as mãos nas paredes, vendo que no último degrau havia uma pegada de sangue. O sapato era claramente feminino, com um salto fino atrás. Respirou fundo e entrou no quarto dela, estremecendo outra vez ao ver o quarto como estava. Todos os móveis quebrados, tudo parecia remexido e no canto, perto a cama, o corpo de Bella no chão. Parecia um boneco pela posição em que estava, caído de lado, os braços cobrindo o rosto. Edward aproximou-se, ignorando o que a única pessoa que permanecera no quarto lhe avisava.

Toda sua raiva passava por seu corpo, seu ódio começou a subir para seus olhos e pela primeira vez em sabe-se lá há quanto tempo, Edward gritou, urrou com força, assustando o único homem presente. Mesmo do lado de fora da casa, onde ainda estavam com a ambulância ajudando Jacob, todos ouviram o grito dele. Era um grito de dor, um grito que indicava a qualquer pessoa que ouvisse, que aquele rapaz estava sofrendo. Edward ajoelhou na frente do corpo dela, suas mãos quase que encostando no corpo de Bella. Mas não queria, não queria encostar no corpo dela e senti-la gelada, sem vida. Queria lembrar do calor e da vida que sua Bella exalava. Aquilo para ele nada significava, era apenas uma casca vazia.

O que Edward sentia fervendo em sua mente era aquele cheiro. Um perfume forte de mulher que estava espalhado pelo quarto, sobrepondo-se ao cheiro do sangue quase que inexistente de Bella. Sabia que mais ninguém ali conseguiria sentir o perfume, mas ele conseguia. Ele tinha a habilidade de identificar que ali estivera uma assassina que não era humana, uma mulher que matara Bella a mando dos Volturi. Uma mulher que os policiais nunca achariam ou conseguiriam prender. Pensou em Jacob, que vira o rosto dessa mulher, que a vira se mover, lutar e ouvira sua voz. Poderia tirar informações preciosas do rapaz quando esse acordasse. Mas mesmo sem tais informações começaria sua caça. Era sua vez de caçar e seria sua vez de matar. Fechou os olhos cravando em sua mente aquele cheiro, tentando segui-lo, tentando identificar de quem poderia ser. De qual soldado assassino seria, quem os Volturi mandaram daquela vez.

Abriu os olhos de uma só vez e com a mão tremendo, afastou os cabelos de Bella que cobriam seu pescoço, ouvindo ao fundo o homem dizer que ele não podia fazer aquilo. Ignorou completamente e viu, na curva do pescoço a marca de batom, as pequenas perfurações de dentes. Viu a saliva brilhar na pele ainda mais pálida dela e então procurou por algo que somente alguém em particular deixaria. Puxou um pouco para frente o corpo de Bella, procurando outra perfuração perto da nuca ou abaixo do ombro, nas costas. E achou, aquela pequena marca que passaria desapercebida a uma pessoa que simplesmente não soubesse o que procurar, bem abaixo do ombro, quase que sumindo pelas costas.

Edward sabia exatamente quem havia estado lá, quem havia ferido Jacob, e quem havia matado a única mulher que ele já amara na vida. Edward sabia quem ele tinha que caçar e matar.

* * *

Jacob abriu os olhos, sabendo exatamente aonde acordaria. Sabia que estava no hospital, sabia que estava ferido, mas a primeira coisa que fez após abrir os olhos foi olhar para os lados, buscando mais uma cama ocupada. O corpo de Bella descansando ao lado do seu, mas o que viu foi seu pai olhando-o com o semblante sério. Jacob bloqueou qualquer pensamento sobre a morte dela e tentou se mexer, mas todos os tubos que estavam ligados a seu corpo e a dor em suas costas o impediram.

-Jacob, não. – Sam disse, saindo de seu lugar, do outro lado do quarto, e indo para perto da cama do amigo.

-Onde está Bella? – Billy e Sam se olharam brevemente e olharam para Jacob, seus olhares respondendo sua pergunta. Jacob olhou de um para o outro e pelo quarto, esperando ver alguém pular de trás de qualquer cortina ou cadeira. Mas ninguém o fez, e o moreno engoliu em seco. Jacob tentou se levantar, movendo-se na cama, empurrando as pernas para fora do colchão, mesmo com os outros dois pedindo para que não o fizesse.

Jacob caiu de joelhos no chão, não conseguindo manter-se em pé, os pés formigando. Não sabia há quanto tempo estava dormindo, mas deveria ser um logo período. Apoiou as mãos no chão e ergueu a cabeça, a realidade caindo sobre suas costas curvadas naquele momento. Aquele era um mundo onde Bella não mais existia. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e suas unhas tentaram cravar-se no piso frio do chão do quarto do hospital. Não era possível que Bella estivesse morta e que fosse sua culpa. Sam abaixou-se a seu lado, colocando a mão em seu ombro, mas Jacob a repeliu.

-Ela não pode estar morta.

-Eles tinham um pacto. Não cumpriram, Bella sabia das conseqüências disso. – Billy disse sem mexer sua cadeira de rodas um milímetro do lugar.

-Ela morreu e a culpa é minha.

-Jacob, eles mandaram um soldado extremamente antigo. Por mais forte que você fosse...

-É minha culpa! – Jacob gritou no mesmo momento em que a porta se abriu e por ela Edward Cullen entrou, olhando para o rapaz no chão.

Edward e Jacob se fitaram longamente, os olhos de Jacob deixando finas gotas de seu choro escaparem, Edward e sua máscara tão sempre bem posta, quebrando-se aos poucos, mas quem o olhava não identificava o que ele sentia, dor ou ira. Sam saiu do caminho e posicionou-se ao lado de Billy, esperando para ver o que o vampiro faria. Mas Edward apenas ficou parado na porta, encarando o lobisomem ao chão, chorando, com os cabelos caindo em seu rosto, a mente confusa. Eles sentiam a mesma dor, mesmo que Jacob nunca tivesse o amor de Bella para si, ele sentia a perda. Ele a amara desde que a conhecera, desde que a beijara, desde que a tivera em sua mente. A dor deles era igual, mas de modos diferentes. Edward sabia que Jacob ainda tinha uma chance, mas ele, já não tinha mais nada.

Por muitos minutos ficaram se fitando, apenas a respiração fazia barulho naquele quarto, até o ruivo virar-se rapidamente olhando por cima de seu ombro, vendo que em sua direção vinha uma garota, com os cabelos da mesma cor que os seus. Ela vinha com a cabeça baixa, os pensamentos bem rápidos e pouco reparou que ele estava ali, até quase trombar com ele. O rosto claro dela se tornou ainda mais claro e seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela levantou a cabeça e viu quem estava à sua frente.

O corpo de Edward tampava totalmente a visão do que ocorria do lado de fora na visão de Jacob, e ele só pôde saber que Callie estava ali por senti-la com um medo forte. Virou-se no chão, já conseguindo ter mais firmeza nas pernas e levantou-se, apoiando-se na cama e recusando a ajuda de Sam. Callie fitou os olhos negros à sua frente, vendo que ele não mudava de posição, apenas continuava a olhando por cima do ombro. Mas ele virou-se tão rápido e partiu que ela só percebeu que ele havia saído de sua frente quando viu o corpo de Jacob Black apoiado na cama e com uma camisola azul clara, lhe chamando e balançando uma das mãos.

Piscou repetidas vezes antes de se mexer e entrar no quarto, olhando para todo o corpo de Jacob e vendo que ele estava com uma bandagem enrolando o peito. Segurou o rosto dele entre suas mãos, afastando de leve o tubo solto de oxigênio, ficou olhando nos olhos, tentando passar a ele uma calma que ela mesma não possuía no momento. Jacob não tocou Callie, apenas esperou por qualquer reação sua, pois o que sentia vindo dela era um medo misturado à adrenalina. O mesmo medo que sentira nela na noite em que a achara na varanda da pensão.

-Sinto muito, Jacob. – foram as únicas palavras que Callie disse antes de beijar os lábios dele devagar e puxá-lo para a cama do hospital, fazendo se deitar. Jacob não reclamou ou protestou, teria tempo para fazer aquilo. Vira no olhar de Edward Cullen que ele sabia quem matara Bella, vira na expressão dele que ele iria se vingar. E Jacob queria participar. Mas no momento, teria que esperar, com Callie ali ele poderia voltar a sentir a dor, poderia chorar, pois Bella estava morta. E essa era a única certeza que ele tinha no momento.

* * *

_**Comentem?**_

_**Kiss  
**_


	7. Frio

_**Explicações:** Gente, milhões de desculpas. Eu acabei por travar depois da morte da Bella e não conseguia continuar. Mas a alma iluminada da Maya me incentivou a terminar War e aí Don't acabou por sair tbm._

_A fic já está terminada, a beta linda perfeita Sami, já está com todos os caps. e betando. Então não vai demorar para que a fic seja postada._

_Desculpem mesmo deixarem vocês na mão... por isso aí está o cap._

_Espero que não me abandonem e nem pensem que abandonei vocês, ok?_

_Boa Leitura, e espero que comentem.  
_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7 – Frio**

A pedra estava escorrendo água, as letras negras que marcavam o nome de Bella na pedra cinza pareciam irreais demais. Jacob olhava a pedra e não conseguia chorar, não conseguia sentir nada. Era um vazio, imenso. Sabia que Callie estava ao seu lado, segurando sua mão, e nem a chuva parecia que estava ali, que atingia seu corpo, molhando suas roupas, seus cabelos, tudo.

A grama molhada deixava a terra revolvida e encharcada, a mostra. A lápide parecia contrastar com todo o resto. Sabia que ali estava o corpo de Bella, morta há dois dias. O corpo da garota pela qual ele aprendera o que era amor estava deitado dentro de um caixão, morta, sem nem poder ter sido transformada naquilo que ele mais odiava. E talvez aquilo fosse melhor do que saber que nunca mais veria Bella, nunca mais nem poderia olhá-la de longe.

Seu nariz ardeu e teve que levantar os olhos da lápide, vendo Edward, Alice e Emmett parados algumas lápides para a esquerda. Percebeu que Callie apertava sua mão, mas ela estava de costas, então não via a brancura sobrenatural da pele dos vampiros. Mas a ruiva parecia sentir alguma coisa, pois tremia e a cabeça se encostou em seu ombro.

Olhou dentro dos olhos de Edward, aqueles olhos antes dourados, agora estavam negros. Olhos de assassino. Não disse nada, mas teve idéia de que pelo modo como eles o olhavam, que todos sabiam exatamente quem matara Bella. E sabiam exatamente onde esse assassino estava. Apenas assentiu, como se estivesse autorizando a caçada.

Callie sentia que aquele rapaz, Edward, estava por perto. Sentia o frio dele mesmo que já estivesse com frio por estar há tempos embaixo da chuva gelada, ao lado de Jacob. Não entendia como conseguia saber que aquele rapaz estava ali, mas não queria saber, nem olhá-lo. Fechou os olhos e encostou ainda mais a cabeça no ombro de Jacob, evitando sentir medo. Mas estava cada segundo mais impossível. E então, sumiu. A sensação se foi do mesmo modo como havia chegado.

Edward foi o último a desaparecer, olhando o pequeno corpo contra o corpo do Lobisomem, a garota de cabelos vermelhos tremia levemente e pensava em como era possível senti-lo sem saber que ele estava ali. Jacob percebeu que ele ainda estava ali e o fitou, mas não houve tempo para perguntar nada, apenas viu o corpo dele sair de seu campo de visão.

-Vamos embora. – Jacob disse e abraçou o corpo de Callie pelos ombros, puxando-a para que saíssem dali. Dirigiu-se ao carro e sentou-se no banco do motorista, vendo-a abrir a porta ao lado e sentar-se no banco, molhando-o, assim como ele fazia.

-Posso ir para sua casa?

Jacob apenas concordou e ligou o carro, fazendo as rodas derraparem devagar ao passar a marcha e seguir pela pequena estrada de terra, afastando-se da lápide que enterrava de uma vez por todas o seu amor.

* * *

Justine deu risada ao ouvir três dos seus aproximando-se da árvore onde estava. Riu mais ainda quando viu dois deles passarem por si, sem realmente vê-la. Mas apenas um deles ficou, rodeando a base da árvore. Somente pelo cheiro impregnado nas roupas dele, soube que ele era o vampiro que namorava a humana que matara há dois dias. Soube que ele viera atrás de vingança. Sua risada ecoou por vários metros ao sentir que ele queria realmente sua morte. E que tentaria matá-la.

Olhou o céu cinza e sem graça alguma da cidade de Forks antes de pular e deixar seu corpo cair sem peso algum no chão de terra, folhas e galhos espalhando-se quando seus saltos tocaram o chão. Não houve barulho, apenas o ar sendo cortado por algo é que denunciava movimentação.

Edward e Justine ficaram a se fitar seriamente, o ruivo olhando-a nos olhos, sua mente vendo as cenas dos dentes dela a se cravarem no pescoço de Bella, nas costas, sua marca registrada. Sabia exatamente quem estava a sua frente, teve certo medo. Justine era conhecida, era temida até pelos próprios vampiros. Os Volturi nunca a chamavam para missões, e se o faziam, o exército era dispensado. Ninguém conseguia lutar com o poder de destruição da morena.

-Está triste?

Edward não respondeu, apenas a estudou, vendo os olhos dela como se sorrissem para si, zombeteiros. Sua raiva aumentou, o frio e a chuva pareciam não mais importar, as árvores em volta pareciam vibrar, avisos para os que estavam nos quilômetros mais próximos de que deveriam se afastar, um duelo entre imortais e letais estava prestes a acontecer.

-Veio vingar a humana? – Edward inclinou minimamente o corpo para frente, preparando-se para o ataque dela. – Triste. Ela não implorou pela vida, sabia?

Aquilo foi o bastante, Edward lançou-se contra a morena, seu corpo chocando-se contra o dela e fazendo com que ambos fossem jogados longe, árvores no caminho sendo arrancadas pela raiz, terra espalhando-se por todos os lados. Justine deixou seu corpo tocar o chão com força, virando-o e cravando suas unhas na pele de mármore do vampiro à sua frente.

Estava encima do corpo dele, empurrando-o contra a terra e galho arrancados das árvores pelo caminho. Ele lutava, tentava se soltar, mas ela parecia muito mais forte, muito mais poderosa que ele. Justine riu da força que o rapaz fazia e lembrou-se do como já fora fraca como ele, de como já tivera essas reações humanas absurdas. Forçou uma mão no pescoço, sentando-se no peito dele, afastando as pernas e prendendo os braços com os saltos. A ponta dos saltos perfurando a pele dos braços de Edward, tamanha a força que ela exercia.

Com a mão livre, Justine segurou os cabelos cor de cobre de Edward, uma espécie de carinho, como se o consolasse. Mas os olhos indicavam outra coisa, uma maldade escondida nos tempos em que aquele corpo deveria estar morto e estava a vagar pela Terra, levando morte e espalhando medo e dor.

-Veja, é quase patético tentar me matar. – diz com sua voz calma, sentindo que os outros dois que haviam passado, estavam a cercando. – Mas é nobre, e não lhe matarei por isso. Posso te machucar, lhe deixar gravemente ferido, mas não vou matar. Lutar e querer morrer por um ideal é uma coisa nobre.

Emmett viu o que a vampira fazia com Edward, que não estava mais a lutar, apenas deitado no chão molhado, escutando o que ela dizia. Era como se soubesse que era inútil lutar contra ela. Olhou para o lado, vendo Alice de cabeça baixa, a boca mexendo-se ligeiramente e ele ouviu como se o vento soprasse para si:

-Ela vai nos matar se a atacarmos. Deixe.

Edward ouviu a voz da irmã e teve certeza de que ela e Emmett morreriam se tentassem algo. Parou totalmente de lutar, de mover seu corpo, sentindo os saltos dela enterrados em seu antebraço, a mão fechada contra seu pescoço. Sentiu que se precisasse de ar para continuar vivo, já estaria morto pela forma como ela lhe forçava a traquéia e como fechava totalmente suas vias respiratórias.

-Sua família é muito unida, não? Morreriam por sua causa?

Justine viu Edward balançar a cabeça e assentir, sabendo que ele estava defendendo os familiares que estavam por perto. Riu disso e inclinou o corpo, formando um ângulo com o corpo sentado no peito dele e com as pernas afastadas. Um ângulo digno de uma ginasta, sua mão que acariciava os cabelos dele, o segurava com força, virando a cabeça de lado, encostando seus lábios carmim em seu ouvido. Não havia a menor necessidade disso, mas era ótimo provocar o rapaz.

-Você é novo, vai sentir o aroma outra vez. Muitas vezes. – afastou sua boca minimamente, apenas para deixar a língua brincar com o lóbulo da orelha dele, vendo-o tentar se afastar. – E vai terminar seus dias com um dos nossos.

Soltou ambas as mãos do corpo dele, mas sua boca ainda perto de seu rosto, sua língua brincando novamente com o lóbulo da orelha dele, vendo o rapaz imóvel. Sabia que ele temia pelos irmãos que estavam perto, e que a raiva e sede de vingança dele não cessariam tão cedo. Somente o tempo e a solidão poderiam curá-lo. Levantou rapidamente o tronco e libertou-o de seu peso, retirando os saltos da bota de seus braços e sorrindo ao ficar de pé ao seu lado.

Edward sabia que ela estava ali, não era necessário virar seu rosto e vê-la, sentia as íris vermelhas insanas a percorrem sua anatomia, analisando-o. Levantou-se rápido, vendo-a bater as mãos na calça jeans molhada que usava, como se limpasse a sujeira, e olhar na direção em que Emmett e Alice estavam, como se os visse nitidamente.

-Diga-me uma coisa, Cullen. - cruzou os braços, um sorriso diabólico rasgando seus lábios outra vez. - Essa humana, Bella, você sabia que ela era como você, Alice e eu, não?

Edward não teve tempo de perguntar o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, pois a vampira desaparecera, sem deixar vestígio de para onde fora. Apenas o perfume fraco que se misturava com o cheiro de chuva e de terra molhada. Emmett parou ao seu lado, olhando seus braços e vendo os pequenos furos do salto dela na camisa que ele usava. Alice analisou a mancha de batom que estava na orelha do irmão, decidindo se deveria limpá-la ou se ele se importaria.

-O que ela quis dizer com aquilo, Alice? - Edward perguntou, mas a pequena apenas deu de ombros, sem conseguir ver nada. Emmett foi quem respondeu a pergunta do irmão.

-Você não conseguia escutar a mente de Bella, talvez sendo como nós...

-Esse poder se intensificasse? - Alice perguntou um pouco incrédula, mas analisou a possibilidade.

-Vamos embora. - o ruivo disse baixo, sua voz com um ódio tão palpável que até Emmett espantou-se.

-Edward, o que faremos? - Alice quis saber, poderia começar a vasculhar se tivesse uma breve idéia do que ele gostaria de fazer.

-Vou matá-la.

* * *

Jacob estacionou o carro na frente de sua porta de entrada, desligando o motor. Não se moveu e sentiu algo estremecer a seu lado, vendo que Callie parecia uma criança assustada, tremia da cabeça aos pés. A roupa encharcada, a pele clara demais, as veias aparecendo em suas mãos. O cabelo estava colado no rosto, algumas gotas ainda pingavam e escorriam pela pele clara. Ela estava imersa em um transe que Jacob sentia em sua própria mente.

Tocou seu braço e percebeu que ela parara de estremecer, lhe olhando como se só agora lembrasse que ele estava ali. Forçou um sorriso por seus lábios e inclinou-se para o lado da porta, a abrindo e saindo para a fina garoa que caia agora. Não queria de modo algum que Jacob lhe perguntasse o que estava acontecendo, porque estava daquele jeito.

Afinal, ela mesma não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Ela mesma não tinha idéia de porque estava tremendo, com medo e envolta pelos olhos dourados daquele rapaz. Ele ainda lhe espalhava um medo irracional, um medo nunca antes sentido. E de algum modo, Callie sabia que Jacob estava percebendo isso, mesmo que não comentasse.

Jacob saiu do carro e andou devagar até sua varanda, percebeu que pelo silêncio e as luzes apagadas, que seu pai não estava, ainda deveria estar na casa do Chefe Swan. Com certeza, o Chefe de Polícia precisava de um ombro amigo nesse momento. Destrancou a porta e entrou, sendo seguido por Callie, ambos em silêncio. O moreno não se deteve em cômodo algum, passou direto para o próprio quarto, acendendo a luz quando entrou.

Callie riu da pequena bagunça que estava no chão, mas Jacob apenas a olhou e esboçou o que ele acreditou ser um sorriso. Viu que Jacob começava a tirar as roupas molhadas, mostrando a pele queimada que tinha. Callie tirou primeiro a camiseta, os sapatos, as meias e abriu a calça, virando-se para ele e percebendo o que estava fazendo.

-Vou te pegar uma roupa seca.

Jacob andou até o guarda-roupa, puxando uma camiseta seca e duas calças de moletom. Entregou uma das calças e a camiseta para a ruiva, que olhou as roupas e riu, sabendo que ficariam enormes em seu corpo. Mas seria melhor que ficar com as roupas molhadas e pegar uma pneumonia.

-Vou sair pra você se trocar. – avisou Jacob, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta, aproveitando para terminar de tirar a calça molhada, trocando-a pela seca. Sentia-se ainda vazio, como se nada pudesse atingi-lo. Mas ainda sentia aquele pequeno incômodo no fundo da mente, aquela parte que ele sabia pertencer a Callie. E aquilo o estava deixando a cada momento mais perturbado.

Callie abriu a porta pouco tempo depois, e Jacob não resistiu, começou a rir da imagem que via. Callie também riu. A camiseta que dera para ela ia até quase os joelhos e as mangas ela tivera que dobrar várias vezes. A calça tivera a barra dobrada muitas vezes e a cintura estava com o cordão estrangulado, prendendo o moletom nela.

Mas reparou em algo mais, viu que o contorno dos seios dela aparecia melhor agora, indicando que ela estava sem lingerie. E a camiseta, mesmo grande, cobria os seios dela revelando levemente o contorno e o tamanho. Callie não prestava atenção nos olhos de Jacob a fitarem seus seios, pois seus próprios olhos estavam presos no tórax do rapaz. Os contornos perfeitos dos músculos esticados sobre pele bronzeada, e como ele era alto e forte.

Começou a sentir um certo calor no baixo ventre, sabendo exatamente aonde aquilo levaria, e forçou-se a olhá-lo nos olhos, fazendo ainda mais força para falar algo e afastar a vontade de abraçá-lo e poder espalmar suas mãos pela pele quente e morena dele.

-Você está melhor?

-Não quero pensar nisso. – respondeu, passando por ela e entrando no quarto. Callie continuou parada na porta sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Viu o rapaz deitar-se na cama, os pés ficando precariamente para fora. Viu que ele colocava uma das mãos atrás da cabeça e fechava os olhos. Ficou sem graça, como se estivesse lhe atrapalhando, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria deixá-lo sozinho. Sabia o quanto a dor de perder alguém que gostamos poderia ferir a pessoa, e Callie via que Jacob não queria ficar sozinho.

-Quer que eu saia? – perguntou tímida, vendo-o virar a cabeça em sua direção e balançar a cabeça, negando.

-Deita aqui.

A ruiva andou devagar até a cama, deitando-se ao lado dele, usando o braço livre como travesseiro. Virou de lado, fitando-o de perfil, vendo que ele encarava o teto e parecia pensar em alguma coisa. Não quis perturbá-lo, afinal ele poderia estar pensando na perda de Bella. Mas já haviam se passado dois dias e ela tinha algumas perguntas que estavam martelando em sua cabeça desde que soubera o que aconteceu. E muita coisa não estava encaixando.

-Pretende ir embora logo? – a pergunta pegou Callie despreparada e a ruiva demorou algum tempo para responder. Jacob sentiu um certo incômodo vindo dela.

-Não sei. Por quê?

Deu de ombros, sentindo outra vez aquela pontada que sentia quando pensava em Callie lhe abandonando, dizendo adeus e nunca mais voltando. Contraiu o braço, puxando-a para mais perto, encostando seus lábios nos dela, beijando devagar e a abraçando bem forte. Callie não entendeu essa atitude, mas pouco se afastou ou reclamou, apenas aproveitou. Parecia que Jacob sabia de alguma coisa e não queria lhe contar. Mas por mais que tentasse descobrir o que era, não chegava a conclusão alguma.

-Estou cansado. – era uma das primeiras vezes que falava isso desde que tinha se transformado pela primeira vez. Olhou fundo nos olhos de Callie, puxando o corpo pequeno dela para deitar-se em cima do seu, ela riu com isso.

-Quer dormir um pouco?

-Seria uma boa idéia. – sorriu, beijando os lábios dela mais uma vez, dessa vez um pouco mais demorado. Ajeitaram-se e em poucos minutos ambos estavam dormindo.

* * *

_"Jacob."_

Era uma voz sussurrada, baixa demais para ser identificada. Mas Jacob abriu os olhos mesmo assim e soube que Sam o chamava. E que não estava longe. Respirou fundo e percebeu que Callie já não estava mais deita sobre si, tinha rolado para o lado e parecia um feto de tão encolhida que estava. Jacob puxou uma velha coberta do pé da cama e a cobriu, vendo quase no mesmo instante que o corpo dela ficava mais relaxado.

Saiu do quarto sem fazer barulho, puxando a porta, mas sabia que se a fechasse faria muito barulho. Encostou a folha de madeira o máximo que pôde e deu dois passos pelo corredor, entrando na cozinha e vendo três de seus amigos e seu pai, esperando por ele.

Embry, Quil, Sam e seu pai o olharam apreensivos, como se esperassem por alguma reação explosiva, como vinha tendo nos últimos dois dias. Mas Jacob apenas esperou que Sam dissesse por que o havia acordado. Mas todos ficaram em silêncio e Jacob teve certeza de que aquilo não seria nada agradável.

-Um dos Cullen foi atacado. – disse Billy de uma só vez.

-Por quem? – ele perguntou mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

-Pela mesma sugadora de sangue que matou Bella. – Jacob conseguiu ver nitidamente a imagem da vampira e suas mãos se fecharam em punhos.

-O que houve?

-Eles foram atrás dela. Ela e o Cullen lutaram. – Embry resumiu, vendo que Jacob não olhava para nenhum deles, apenas fitava a porta da casa. – Ela não o matou, deixou o vampiro vivo.

-São da mesma espécie. – Quil ponderou, mas viu Jacob balançar a cabeça, negando.

-Estão de lados opostos nessa história. Essa vampira trabalha para os Volturi, e veio cobrar a promessa que os Cullen fizeram. – Jacob disse aquelas palavras sentindo o peito doer. – Não queria matar os Cullen, somente a Bella e quem a defendesse.

-São vampiros, não podem ter tantas regras. – Embry disse, brincando e viu que nenhum dos outros riu.

-Somos lobisomens, e temos regras. Eles são vampiros e também tem regras. E se eles respeitam, nós também respeitamos. – Billy disse e todos os outros balançaram a cabeça assentindo.

Callie tapou a boca e seu corpo se chocou contra a parede ao escutar essas frases.

* * *

_Pq esperaram mais um pouco, posto outro cap. agora._

_Espero que gostem e me desculpem por demorar tanto._

_Kiss  
_


	8. Jacob

_**N.A.:** Como prometido, dois caps no mesmo dia._

_Boa Leitura e comentem mto!_

_Sami, espero que saiba que vc é linda! Te amo pelos comentários... e a pequena ajuda em uma frase aqui que é sua... vc sabe qual!  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 8 - Jacob**

Jacob sentiu um medo correr tão rápido suas veias que parecia que ele estava a ver um fantasma. Ficou em silêncio, os outros quatro lhe olhando como se ele tivesse gritado alguma obscenidade. E então ele soube, escutou o barulho de algo se chocando com a parede e soube de onde vinha o barulho e o medo.

Virou as costas para os quatro na cozinha, encarando o pequeno corredor, a porta de seu quarto. Viu movimentação pela fresta e percebeu que Callie estava acordada e que escutara a conversa. Olhou por cima do ombro para Sam e para seu pai, mas não teve resposta de nenhum deles. Teria que resolver essa situação sozinho.

Callie andou até a cama, pegando sua roupa que deixara no chão e começando a tirar a calça de moletom do corpo. Tinha que sair dali o mais depressa possível, pois só existiam duas explicações para o que acabara de escutar: ou eles eram loucos ou tudo era verdade. E se ela pensasse bem, veria que a atitude do rapaz, Edward, realmente era explicada com isso que eles disseram sobre ele.

Mas era inconcebível dizer que existiam Vampiros e Lobisomens. Passara por muitas cidades em que esses mitos tinham força, em que pessoas realmente acreditavam nisso. Mas Forks parecia estar longe disso, não vira nada sobre adorações de Demônios ou Lendas Urbanas. Já não importava na verdade, Callie queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Jogou a calça de moletom na cama e puxou a sua jeans molhada para si, no mesmo momento em que a porta se abriu.

Jacob viu a ruiva se afastar alguns passos quando ele abriu a porta e entrou no quarto. Conseguia ver o medo nos olhos dela, via que ela estava trocando de roupa para ir embora, mas agora já não podia deixá-la ir. Ou a convencia que era mentira, ou contava toda verdade.

-Jacob, eu tenho que ir...

-Eu sei que você nos escutou. – essa frase fez Callie dar mais um passo para trás, batendo na parede do fundo do quarto, a calça caindo de sua mão.

-Escutei o quê? – sua voz tremia e ela sabia muito bem que estava sem saída.

-A nossa conversa há pouco. – aproximou-se dois passos, sentando-se na cama e olhando para o chão. – Não sei o que te explicar.

-Vai me matar?

O moreno levantou a cabeça e Callie sentiu mais medo, os olhos dele estavam tão escuros que pareciam abismos. Não conseguiu decifrar o que ele sentia naquele momento, mas teve a breve idéia de que ele estava bravo com ela.

-Te matar? _Te matar?_ – sua voz se elevou um pouco e Callie encostou-se ainda mais na parede, o medo fazendo suas pernas estremecerem e sua pele arrepiar. – Como se eu pudesse mesmo fazer isso... Como se eu pudesse sequer _pensar_em fazer isso...

-Como assim? – a curiosidade se espalhou como veneno em suas veias.

-Nada.

Ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo, os joelhos de Callie finalmente cedendo e levando-a ao chão, onde ficou sentada, sem se importar de estar somente usando a camiseta gigante que Jacob a emprestara. Jacob continuou sentado na cama, sua mente funcionando em alta velocidade, procurando um modo de sair daquilo. Pois das duas decisões de que tinha no início, uma estava descartada. Ela acreditava no que ouvira, já provara isso perguntando se ele iria matá-la. Mas não era fácil e não era simples contar a alguém as lendas, as histórias, tudo. Além de extremamente complicado, era extremamente perigoso. Envolver Callie nesse círculo de mortes, monstros e loucura só iria lhe colocar em perigo vinte e quatro horas por dia.

-O que vocês estavam conversando? – era a primeira coisa que ela lhe perguntava em mais de vinte minutos. Jacob engoliu em seco cinco ou seis vezes antes de conseguir responder.

-Sobre os Cullen. – a olhou e viu que ela não lhe olhava, estava de cabeça baixa, pernas cruzadas e escondia grande parte das pernas com a camiseta.

-Quem matou Bella, não foi humano, foi? – essa pergunta vinha rodando em sua mente desde que soubera como a morena havia morrido.

-Não. – a resposta de Jacob pareceu sugar o ar de todo o cômodo, e Jacob viu que Callie apenas balançou a cabeça, como se concordasse com o que ele havia falado.

-Existem lendas sobre essa cidade, sobre essa reserva, não?

-Sim. – sentiu-se péssimo por ser monossilábico, mas ela estava no caminho certo. Talvez o impacto fosse menor, se ela dissesse as coisas que queria saber.

-Sobre Lobisomens e Vampiros? – a pergunta pareceu uma total insanidade assim que deixou os lábios de Callie, mas ela sabia, de algum modo, que não era.

-Sim, sobre vampiros e lobisomens.

-Essas lendas... são reais? – mexeu-se desconfortável no chão de madeira, mudando de posição, mas ainda sem olhar Jacob. Ainda não era o momento.

-Algumas. – desceu seu corpo para o chão, sentando com as costas apoiadas na cama, as pernas esticadas ocupando a maior parte de caminho. Olhou a ruiva de canto de olho e a viu ainda de cabeça baixa, agora suas mãos mexendo-se no cós da camiseta.

-Os Cullen são vampiros?

-Sim.

-Vocês são Lobisomens?

-Sim.

Jacob ouviu um gemido de surpresa escapar os lábios de Callie e teve vontade de ir até ela, abraçá-la, dizer que estava tudo bem, que nada iria acontecer, mesmo que ela soubesse de tudo isso. Mas era mentira, e sentia que ela não lhe queria por perto, pois parecia que ela ainda estava com medo. E o medo poderia destruir a vida dele nesse momento.

-O que matou Bella, um vampiro ou um lobisomem?

-Vampira.

-Por que, se ela estava com um deles? Com uma família deles?

-Uma promessa que não cumpriram. – era o modo mais simples de explicar o trato que os Cullen tinham com os Volturi. Levaria horas explicando para Callie, como Bella havia lhe explicado.

-Vocês estão em guerra com eles?

-Não. – inclinou a cabeça de lado e quis sorrir, queria estar em guerra contra os Cullen para poder eliminar de uma vez com Edward. – Temos um trato.

-Essa vampira que matou Bella, ela pode matar vocês?

-Ela pode tentar.

As perguntas cessaram e Jacob teve receio de olhar para Callie e vê-la lhe fitando com mais medo do que ela ainda sentia. Era péssimo saber o que a outra pessoa sentia e não poder fazer nada a respeito.

-Por que não poderia me matar? – a pergunta pegou Jacob de surpresa e o moreno a olhou fixamente, como se aquelas palavras fosse absurdas demais. Mas era somente para ele, para ela, eles eram assassinos e monstros.

-Por que você se tornou minha vida.

O som do pescoço de Callie estralando ao levantar a cabeça rápido demais, quando Jacob lhe respondeu, fez o quarto entrar em um novo silêncio e a respiração de ambos era a única coisa que se ouvia. Jacob sentia uma confusão imensa vir da ruiva, e tinha plena certeza que teria que começar a dar explicações ainda maiores depois de ter respondido isso.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-É complicado.

-Eu não vou a lugar algum.

Jacob começou a explicar, contando tudo sobre os Quileutes, sobre as lendas, sobre os Cullen. Evitou o máximo que pôde contar sobre a impressão, mas ao final só restava isso para contar. Callie prestava atenção em toda a frase que ele dizia, cada reação a suas palavras pareciam impulsioná-lo a contar mais, com mais detalhes, com mais vontade. Ela escutou tudo, assimilando e armazenando toda a informação para depois, quando sentasse sozinha, pudesse pensar sobre isso e analisar.

Quando contou exatamente o que ele havia dito sobre ela ser a vida dele, Callie começou a respirar fundo, tomada por um súbito pânico. Jacob percebeu isso e tentou acalmá-la, mostrando que ela não era obrigada a amá-lo, a ficar com ele. Que aquilo tudo era uma confusão e que infelizmente ela estava envolvida em uma parte. Mas a ruiva não se acalmou, a respiração ficou ainda mais acelerada, ela começou a se levantar, usando a parede para se escorar.

-Callie, acalme-se. Você não precisa...

-Eu senti. – a respiração dela era a única coisa que se escutava no quarto, pois Jacob prendera a respiração por dois segundos, surpreso com o que ela disse.

-Sentiu, como?

-Quando eu te olhei nos olhos o mundo parou. – afastou-se da parede, indo na direção da porta do quarto, sem se importar de estar sem nada cobrindo as pernas. – O maldito mundo parou de girar, meu ar acabou, eu fiquei tonta e só conseguia olhar pra você. – disse, andando pelo corredor e entrando na cozinha.

Sam, Quil, Embry e Billy a olharam, cautelosos, mas Callie parecia tomada por uma fúria sem igual, ignorando seus olhares e passando por eles até a sala. Andava sem saber para onde ou porque, mas precisava se movimentar. O que Jacob lhe contara mudava tudo, implicava coisas sérias demais, para as quais ela não estava preparada.

-Callie. – Jacob chamou da cozinha, vendo-a andar em círculos na sala. A cabeça baixa, as mãos em punhos. – Venha até aqui? - Callie andou em passos duros e rápidos para a cozinha, parando o mais longe possível de todos eles.

-Callie, sou Billy, pai de Jacob. – Billy disse sem sair do outro lado da mesa, evitando mais confusão com a garota. Aparentemente ela não era uma pessoa fácil de se lidar quando nervosa. – Jacob lhe contou...

-Jacob me contou tudo e sinceramente, não consigo entender por que comigo. – cruzou os braços como uma criança mimada e fechou a cara.

-Não é culpa dele ou sua. Apenas aconteceu.

-Mas não deveria. Eu não sou... como vocês. – disse evitando pronunciar a palavra lobisomem. Achou que ela já havia sido falava vezes demais.

-Mas isso não se limita a lobisomens. Todos aqui tivemos a impressão com pessoas fora dessa bagunça toda. – respondeu Sam, olhando Callie e depois Jacob. Jacob sabia que a história mais infeliz ali era a de Sam, e apenas abaixou a cabeça.

-EU. NÃO. TENHO. NADA. COM. ISSO! – quase gritou, e disse pausadamente, como se falasse com crianças de cinco anos.

-Callie, não estamos dizendo que tem. Apenas aconteceu, e é algo que eu tenho...

-Vou embora. – disse sem deixar Jacob terminar de falar, passando pela cozinha, e entrando no quarto. Pegou sua roupa e trocou-se sem se importar em fechar a porta. Olhou pelo quarto procurando seu sutiã, mas não o encontrou. Decidiu que iria sem, colocou a camiseta e a blusa de frio, todas as peças ainda estava molhadas, mas aquilo era o menor de seus problemas. Tinha que sair dali, tinha que sumir de Forks, fugir daquela loucura.

Saiu do quarto e viu que Jacob não estava na cozinha, passou pelos outros sem olhá-los, sem dizer nada. Apenas saiu, pisando na varanda e vendo que o carro estava ligado e que Jacob estava dentro do carro a esperando. Os vidros embaçados pelo calor que ele estava emanando do lado de dentro e pelo frio e chuva que estava do lado de fora.

Ignorou o carro e Jacob, saindo na chuva e indo na direção da pequena estrada, iria a pé e não queria que ele a seguisse. Queria se afastar o máximo possível de Jacob Black e de toda aquela confusão.

-Callie! – Jacob chamou ao vê-la se afastar do carro, mas a ruiva não se virou, apenas continuou a andar, a chuva começando a molhá-la outra vez. Os passos dela eram decididos. Correu até ela, segurando-lhe o braço e a virando. Percebeu que ela chorava.

-Me solta. – puxou seu braço, soltando-se do toque quente e sobrenatural dele. Quem conseguia manter a pele extremamente quente embaixo de uma chuva gelada e de um vento frio como o que caia sobre eles? Não pessoas normais.

-Por que está chorando?

-Por que o maldito mundo acabou de cair na minha cabeça. Por que eu achei que poderia ter encontrado alguém que poderia me fazer bem, que seria um porto seguro pelos momentos em que eu estivesse aqui. – limpou as gotas de chuva e de lágrimas que caiam em seu rosto. – Mas eu me enganei. E não seria uma novidade, mas dessa vez eu me surpreendi com a capacidade de me enfiar em uma confusão tão grande.

-Não foi você. – tentou tirar aquela culpa dela, mas não conseguiu.

-Mas também não foi você. Não é sua culpa, Jacob. E muito menos minha. Mas vocês são o que são. Não tem como mudar, não se tem o que fazer. – lembrou-se de Edward cercando-a, o rosto colado ao dela. E agora saber o que ele era, aumentava ainda mais o medo que tinha dele. – Vocês são diferentes e estão em guerra com algo maior. Mas não é minha guerra, eu não sou obrigada a ficar no meio. Não tenho medo de você, é apenas a situação. Não quero, de modo algum, ficar sozinha outra vez com aquele rapaz, com ele perto de mim, aquele hálito frio no meu rosto, e ter a certeza de que ele pode dilacerar meu pescoço.

-Que rapaz? – Jacob ficou confuso.

-Edward. – afastou-se alguns passos, virando-se para ir embora. - Eu não sou como vocês. Desculpa.

Jacob ficou parado no mesmo lugar sem saber bem o que fazer. Ela estava indo embora, talvez fosse embora de Forks, sentia uma ânsia nela. Mas a frase que ela dissera sobre Edward e o medo que sentira não eram normais. Callie encontrara-se cara a cara com Edward e ele a ameaçara. Como não ficou sabendo disso? Como não vira o medo nos olhos dela antes?

Virou-se voltando para a casa, batendo a porta com força ao passar. Todos o olhavam, como que esperando uma resposta para tudo. Mas Jacob se viu sem resposta, se viu perdido como há muito tempo não ficava. Eram poucos dias e acontecimentos demais. Eram sentimentos conflitantes e sentimentos demais. Tinha que controlar os seus e aprender a controlar os de Callie, para poder pensar com clareza. Entretanto nada fazia sentido, nada estava claro.

Não entendia a participação de Edward nessa história e tiraria a limpo tudo isso com ele. Mas agora só queria poder se sentar e pensar. Talvez entender que ele nunca poderia deixar Callie ir, que tinha que fazer alguma coisa, tinha que agir, e rápido, ou a perderia. Não sabia qual seria o efeito disso. E isso lhe dava medo.

* * *

Callie andava apressada pela beira da estrada, o dia cinza agora ficava negro. A pouca luz que o sol conseguia fazer passar com as nuvens carregadas, desaparecera por total e a ruiva se viu perguntando pela primeira vez no dia todo, que horas eram. Não teve como saber, seu celular havia ficado na pensão, na casa de Jacob não se lembrava de ver relógios e o céu não ajudava. Mas pela escuridão ponderou entre entardecer e anoitecer.

Em pouco tempo ficaria escuro e somente as luzes fracas e distantes umas das outras, que iluminavam precariamente a estrada, é que serviriam de guia para ela. A chuva havia se intensificado e agora as gostas cegavam a ruiva parcialmente, que começava a achar que nunca mais chegaria à pensão.

Evitou todo e qualquer pensamento em Jacob, mas ficava impossível, pois se lembrava de calor, de cobertores e colchões macios e lembrava-se dele. De como ele a tratava, de como ele a deixava quente, só colocando os braços em seu corpo. O sorriso, o modo de olhar e todo o resto. Porém ela entendia agora que tudo isso era a impressão. Tudo era essa impressão que o obrigava a fazer.

Era algo cruel e desumano essa impressão, forçar alguém a se apaixonar e passar a vida a sentir o que a outra pessoa sentia. E Callie se viu perguntando se não havia sido dura demais com Jacob, pois nada daquilo era culpa dele, nada daquilo ele pedira. As coisas simplesmente foram acontecendo. E talvez fosse culpa dela. Ela o encontrara na pedra perto do riacho, ela se aproximara, ela insistira na conversa. Se Callie não tivesse aparecido, talvez nunca tivessem se visto e o destino escolheria outra pessoa para ele amar. Alguém que o entendesse, alguém que conseguisse viver com ele e o segredo que ele carregava.

Porém sabia que isso não deveria funcionar desse jeito. Callie deveria estar destinada a ele desde que nascera, e tudo que acontecera na vida deles, os levaram aquele momento em que se encontraram pela primeira vez. Talvez não fosse um caso de negar, se rebelar, gritar e fugir. Talvez fosse um caso de sentar, conversar, entender e ficar. Ficar com Jacob, aprender a amá-lo, aprender que ele também estava aprendendo a amá-la. Aprender quem ele era, sem acelerar as coisas, sem pular etapas.

Callie se assustou quando se viu fazendo planos e contas para que pudesse dali alguns meses voltar a Forks, se estabelecer, ter uma casa e quem sabe conseguir montar um futuro com Jacob. Quem sabe o destino a tinha colocado nesse caminho porque era o mais certo, porque mesmo com tudo que acontecia em Forks, em Jacob, ele a faria feliz e ela o faria feliz. Eles conseguiriam ser as pessoas que eles queriam e ficarem juntos.

Desligou-se do mundo pensando e fazendo planos absurdos, mas que pretendia conversar com o rapaz. Porém algo a trouxe para a realidade. Na verdade, Callie só olhou para cima porque o asfalto foi banhado por luzes de farol e ela viu que estava noite, escuro. Viu um carro cinza aproximando-se não muito rápido e não precisou ver quem estava dentro do veículo para saber quem era. Um grito sufocou em sua garganta e seus olhos esquadrinharam os lados, procurando possibilidades de fuga.

À sua direita viu árvores no acostamento, mas não sabia aonde elas dariam, estavam envolvidas pela escuridão e nem as luzes do carro mostravam mais que a segunda fileira de árvores. Não teve tempo de pensar, saiu pelo acostamento de barro e entrou pelas árvores, passando correndo por elas. Mesmo com a chuva e correndo, ouviu a porta do carro se abrir e fechar. Acelerou o passo, as pernas querendo correr na velocidade que a mente corria. Queria fugir, mais do que nunca dele. Pois agora, sabia exatamente o que ele era.

Arranhou o rosto em vários galhos baixo, escorregando e batendo os ombros e os braços várias vezes. Mas nunca parando, o sangue corria rápido demais de suas veias e Callie teve certeza de que isso seria quase um convite para ele. Entretanto não ouvia nada, não ouvia passos, não ouvia a chuva, somente o vento que passava por seu corpo, cortando sua pele e entrando nos arranhões que fizera nos galhos.

Os pulmões ardiam e teve plena certeza de que seu rompante desesperado pela floresta a afastara totalmente da salvação. Pois se ele não a achasse, morreria tentando sair dali. Parou, agarrando-se a uma árvore grossa e escondendo-se atrás dela. Em sua mente veio a imagem de filmes de terror antigos, onde a garota corria para dentro da floresta, se escondendo do assassino ou monstro, parando atrás de uma árvore. E quando ela achava que estava a salvo e ia olhar na direção em que viera, o assassino a pegava, transformando-a em pedaços.

Seu corpo doeu com a sensação de que em pouco tempo ele poderia estar ali, olhando em seus olhos, segurando-a com sua mão forte e sugando seu sangue. Levando-a para a morte. Tremeu e decidiu que seria melhor continuar a correr, talvez agora para a esquerda, talvez saindo outra vez na estrada ou na reserva. Tinha quase certeza que não andara tantos quilômetros. Mas não tinha certeza, estivera tão envolvida em pensamentos que não prestara atenção no que se passava a seu redor.

Respirou fundo, tirou os cabelos que estavam colados em sua face e fechou os olhos, contando mentalmente até três para começar a correr. Mas quando abriu os olhos seu corpo se lançou para trás, de susto, e bateu com as costas e a cabeça no tronco da árvore, fazendo-a escorregar até o chão. Colocou a mão na cabeça, como se isso fosse conter a dor, mas seus olhos nunca deixaram a figura à sua frente.

Edward estava parado a cerca de três metros dela, o corpo encostado em uma árvore milenar, os braços cruzados, o cabelo colando-se na testa. O maxilar estava travado e todo seu corpo estava tenso. Callie trouxe a mão até a frente de seus olhos, vendo a única cor que não queria ver. Vermelho. Vermelho-sangue.

* * *

_continua..._


	9. Edward

**Capítulo 9 – Edward**

Edward viu e sentiu o sangue a escorrer da cabeça dela, impediu que o cheiro invadisse seu sistema, mas já era tarde demais. O cheiro era doce demais, atrativo demais. Aproximou-se sem que ela visse, e quando a ruiva o viu seu corpo se encolheu e ela tentou se afastar, empurrando o corpo para trás. Porém, para trás, ela se encurralava na árvore. Aproximou-se ainda mais, os olhos escuros fitando-a com intensidade, a mão e o pulso esquerdo, olhando a mancha vermelha que lá estava.

Callie sabia que estava tudo acabado, que ali se findava sua vida, que aquele era o momento real onde todos seus acertos e erros iriam passar diante de seus olhos e nada do que ela fizesse mudaria o final da história. Sentia o aperto de aço dele em seu punho e nem ao menos tentou puxar, apenas esperou. Esperou por que já sabia que seria inútil tentar lutar contra ele, seria inútil tentar soltar-se.

A viu parar de se mexer, ouviu na mente dela que ela estava desistindo, aceitando que ele a mataria. Que ele era um vampiro e que sugaria todo seu sangue, matando-a logo após. Mas tal pensamento fez Edward recuar, parar de olhá-la tão fixamente e olhar o chão. Ele era um monstro para ela, ela o olhava e via somente o monstro que ele estava mostrando. Entretanto era difícil, era extremamente difícil controlar-se quando ela tinha o cheiro doce de Bella, quando a pele cheira a tudo que poderia existir de gostoso no mundo. Quando as curvas e os lábios o chamavam como se gritassem para que ele se aproximasse.

Edward sentia-se diferente de todas as vezes que estivera perto de alguém, ela era pior que uma droga. Ela era pior que Bella. Mas via tudo na mente dela, o medo, a dor, a angustia e agora, a conformidade de que estava prestes a morrer. Apertou brevemente os dedos contra os ossos frágeis do punho dela, ouvindo uma exclamação de dor dela. A olhou novamente, mas na mão, na mancha vermelha do sangue dela. Sabia que ela estava machucada, mas não se importou com aquilo no momento. O cheiro do sangue começou a nublar sua mente outra vez e ele aproximou a mão de seu rosto, trazendo o corpo de Callie mais para perto do seu, agachado.

-Me mata logo. - Callie disse em um fio de voz, vendo-o cheirar sua mão como se fosse se preparar para comer o melhor chocolate belga e tivesse que cheirá-lo para guardar na memória o cheiro de uma coisa deliciosa.

O ruivo a olhou, o rosto espantado pela declaração dela e no segundo seguinte, ele se afastou. Callie o viu se levantar e sair de perto dela, soltando sua mão e olhando-a com certa mágoa. Não entendeu aquela atitude e pouco entendeu quando ele afastou-se quase que dois metros, agachando-se novamente e fechando os olhos. Esperou. Ficou encolhida contra a árvore por muito tempo, vendo que a noite estava entorno deles e de que ninguém a ajudaria. Que morreria ali, com ele sendo a única testemunha.

-Eu não vou te matar. - a fala de Edward era dolorida, carregada de desespero. Callie o ouviu muito bem, apesar de a chuva não ter parado e o vento estar mais forte.

-Eu sei o que você é.

-Sei que sabe. - respondeu e dessa vez abriu os olhos, fitando-a. Callie ainda estava com medo desses olhos escuros e assustadores. Mas algo nele parecia ter mudado, algo dentro do rapaz parecia ter sido preso novamente.

-Me deixe ir.

-Não é minha prisioneira. – declarou, levantando e movendo-se rápido demais para a visão humana, parando novamente agachado, mas desta vez, seu corpo a cercava por inteiro. - Mas quero que saiba o efeito que causa em mim.

-Por quê? - o medo deslizou com suas palavras.

-Para não me achar um monstro. - essas palavras foram seguidas de um riso seco, que só piorou o medo em Callie. Mas Edward não se importou, apenas esticou os braços, uma mão segurando novamente o punho esquerdo dela e a outra a segurando pela nuca.

A levantou sem esforço algum, puxando-a para cima e empurrando-a contra a árvore. Ouviu um gemido de susto dela, mas não se importou, apenas continuou o que fazia. Abaixou o braço esquerdo dela, encostando a palma da mão com o sangue na árvore, esfregando-a, limpando-a parcialmente com a ajuda da água da chuva que escorria pelo tronco. Ela estava parada, não se movia, estava com medo demais para fazer movimentos. Pois sabia que se ele resolvesse lhe matar, não seria bom provocá-lo e fazer movimentos de fuga. Esperou que ele continuasse.

Fitou o rosto dela, era mais baixa que ele. Os cabelos se colavam no rosto e o cheiro do pequeno ferimento na cabeça por onde o sangue saia, estava ficando cada vez mais fraco. Com calma, sem forçar-se, encostou seu corpo ao dela, que estremeceu perante ao frio que ele emanava. Ela olhou para cima, nos olhos, vendo os poços escuros que eram. Mas dessa vez não temeu. Edward gostou de não ver medo nela e com a mão que a segurava na nuca, deslizou-a, postando-a nas costas da ruiva, puxando-a sem pressão contra seu corpo.

Não sabia bem o que ele estava fazendo, mas não conseguiu se mover. Aqueles olhos pareciam correntes que a prendiam no mesmo lugar, a aprisionavam. Viu que ele se movia outra vez, dessa vez apenas os lábios, e escutou sua voz, baixa, sussurrada, como se tivesse medo de ferir os ouvidos dela ao falar mais alto.

-O seu sangue tem pouca valia pra mim. – declarou, dizendo a verdade, contando as coisas que ela merecia de certo modo saber. – Eu perco controle é com você. Seu cheiro, sua pele, seu corpo...

-Mas você...? – não teve certeza se tinha dito algo, sua voz estava tão baixa que imaginou ter dito aquelas palavras.

-Sou. – respondeu a pergunta que ela não terminara. Seu rosto se abaixou, aproximando-se do dela. Via que as gotas de chuva escorriam por seus lábios, quase roxos de frio. – Mas você... e Bella... não consigo...

-Não consegue?

-Me controlar. Me manter longe. – Edward soltou a mão esquerda dela, mas a viu trazê-la para cima, como se ele a tivesse puxado. A palma ainda estava manchada de sangue e Callie a trouxe para perto do rosto dele.

-Não é o sangue?

Edward fechou os olhos, controlando-se. Não queria o sangue dela, mas não significava que ele não lhe tentava. Abriu os olhos alguns segundos depois, sua boca encostando-se na palma dela, o sangue fraco tocando seus lábios. O corpo do vampiro tremeu e Callie teve certeza que tinha caído nas mãos de um assassino. Mas não se alterou, já estava mais do que convencida que morreria naquela floresta, sem poder dizer a Jacob que entendia.

-Você pode me matar, não?

-Sem precisar de esforço. – sua sinceridade chocou a mulher. E ela agora só olhava em seus lábios, esperando ver mais do que o sangue fraco que ele lambia.

-E o que está fazendo?

-Perdendo o controle.

Callie sentiu o corpo de Edward colar-se ao seu, pressionando-a ainda mais contra a árvore. Não podia negar, doía, ele era como um bloco de granito esmagando-a. Mas aquele bloco tinha formas de garoto, músculos, ossos e pele. E tudo isso estava encaixando-se no corpo dela. A boca dele estava próxima demais da dela, e tudo que ele fazia era deixar-se mais e mais moldado a ela.

Tinha consciência de que nenhum daqueles toques eram inocentes. Sabia que era errado, mas não conseguia se soltar, não conseguia dizer não. Era mais forte que ela, muito mais forte. E não somente no sentido de músculos. A força dele estava na mente e no modo como a olhava. Porque Callie sabia que estava presa não pela força que ele exercia em seu corpo com o dele.

Respirou fundo, o hálito gelado dele, mais forte que o vento. Ele afastou as pernas, uma delas parando entre as da ruiva, o quadril pressionado ao dela e a mão livre dele contornou os lábios dela. Nenhum movimento passava batido para Edward, e quando ele a viu respirar mais fundo, teve certeza de que ela estava entregue. Levantou sua perna direita, o joelho por entre as pernas dela e a viu semicerrar os olhos. Não sabia o que fazer, não fizera isso com Bella com medo de matá-la. Porém, o medo parecia quase nulo com a ruiva, pois não se controlava, deixava todo e qualquer instinto controlar seu corpo, sem se lembrar direito de que qualquer movimento forte a partiria ao meio.

Respirou fundo mais uma vez, ele se forçava contra ela, subia a perna, o joelho forçando-se entre as pernas dela, a ânsia de um adolescente se fazendo presente. Callie fechou os olhos de vez ao senti-lo tocar os lábios em seu queixo. Levantou a cabeça para deixá-lo com melhor acesso e a mão que ele segurava suas costas agora trilhava caminhos gelados com as pontas dos dedos por sua cintura, levantando sua blusa, puxando sua pele para ele.

-Entende? – sua voz era baixa, rouca, assustadora. Não parecia Edward falando.

Callie não respondeu, estava perdida em sensações e descontrole que já nem prestava atenção ao que acontecia ao redor. As mãos de Edward deslizaram pela pele arrepiada dela, a noite ao redor deles e o negro envolvendo tudo. As pontas dos dedos ganharam terreno escorrendo até o cós da calça, ouvindo-a sussurrar algo.

-Não. – mas ele ignorou. Decidiu ignorar. Seus dedos percorreram o cós da calça dela e no segundo seguinte, Callie sentiu a terra bater contra suas costas devagar.

Abriu os olhos assustada, mas pouco viu. A copa das árvores eram altas demais, deixando pouca luminosidade da lua, escondida atrás das nuvens, passar. Já não mais chovia, mas ainda sentia frio. Viu Edward ao seu lado, ajoelhado, observando sua reação. Ambas mãos dele ainda estava em sua cintura, uma com as pontas dos dedos para dentro de sua calça e teve que respirar fundo três vezes até conseguir desviar os olhos dos dele e falar:

-O que quer mostrar com isso?

-O que faz comigo. – a voz de Edward estava tão profunda, tão baixa, que ela achou imaginar que ele falava. Mas sabia que ele havia respondido, mesmo que visse parcialmente seu rosto. Via com quase perfeição os olhos dele, escuros como a noite que os cercava.

-Por que eu? – a mesma pergunta que fizera para Jacob.

_'Jacob.'_

Lembrou-se do rapaz e seu corpo reagiu, levantando-se e afastando-se do toque de Edward. Mas o vampiro ouvira a mente dela, e decidiu mais uma vez ignorar. A prensou outra vez na árvore, dessa vez com as intenções a mostra. Puxara a camiseta dela para cima, mostrando a barriga, uma mão a segurava pela nuca, enquanto a outra acariciava a coxa direita dela, escorrendo para a parte interna.

-Por que... eu? – sua respiração ficou rápida outra vez e sua mente fez esforços quase em vão para que tomasse o controle outra vez. Mas parecia que toda vez que ele a tocava, Callie perdia a razão.

-Seu cheiro, Callie. – sua boca encostou como brisa na dela. – Você.

Callie fechou os olhos e sentiu que Edward subiu a mão em sua coxa e descia a outra de sua nuca. Um frio ainda mais cortante lhe acariciou o vale dos seios e foi impossível não gemer.

* * *

Jacob estava sentado na sala, controlara seus sentimentos e emoções, mas estava com grande dificuldade de controlar os de Callie. Parecia difícil demais com ela a pensar tão seriamente. Sentia uma confusão entre ódio, carinho, compreensão e outros tantos sentimentos que não tinha certeza se uma pessoa poderia sentir tudo isso ao mesmo tempo. Mas então veio. Aquela sensação de medo, de pânico. E Jacob viu que ofegava, como se estivesse correndo.

Levantou-se e foi a cozinha, seu pai e Sam ainda conversavam, mas agora sobre amenidades, e o olharam apreensivos ao verem como Jacob estava vermelho e ofegava. Não deu explicações, não tinha tempo. Apenas atravessou a cozinha e correu para o quintal, entrando na floresta ao lado de sua casa e sem precisar olhar para os lados, se transformou.

Sua mente ainda conectada a tudo que Callie sentia, dor, medo... conformidade. Não entendia o que poderia estar acontecendo, mas seu medo por Callie aumentava a cada passada que dava. Corria e corria, cada vez mais rápido, tendo como guia somente a dor dela. Não conseguia pensar em nada que poderia estar acontecendo com ela na pensão, mas que algo acontecia, isso ele tinha certeza.

Parou de correr quando não sentiu mais terror, mas um conformismo. Como se ela estivesse conformado com o medo que sentia. Jacob voltou a correr, deixando de lado o conformismo de Callie e focando-se no medo que ela ainda sentia. Não demorou nada para alcançar a orla da floresta perto da pensão. Transformou-se outra vez e vestiu a calça que levara, entrando na pensão e falando para a Sra. Allanis que iria ver Callie. Mas a resposta da senhora deixou Jacob petrificado por alguns segundos.

-Mas ela ainda não voltou. – Jacob pouco ouviu o que a senhora falou depois, colocou-se para fora da casa, olhando para os lados e tendo certeza de que Callie estava em perigo.

Foi quando a onda de prazer cobriu seu peito, espalhando-se pelos braços e pernas. Era um prazer diferente, que Jacob logo percebeu vir do corpo de Callie. Sentia como se a pele dela estivesse junto da sua, esquentando, queimando. Fechou os olhos, queria entender como de medo ela poderia passar a conformismo e de lá, para prazer. O que poderia causar tais sensações em uma humana?

A resposta acertou Jacob como um trem.

* * *

Callie deixou seu corpo escorregar pela árvore após implorar para Edward que parasse. Ele já havia tocado todo seu corpo, beijado todo seu rosto, menos sua boca e a feito delirar, sua pele pegando fogo. Mas algo dentro dela implorava para que ela o parasse. Aquilo não estava certo, aquilo era errado demais.

-Vai embora, por favor. – pediu, vendo Edward afastar-se vários passos, mas ainda a olhando. – Eu... vai embora!

-Quer que eu vá realmente? – a voz de Edward indicava exatamente o que aconteceria se ele ficasse.

-Sim.

Callie fechou os olhos, desejando ardentemente que quando os abrisse, Edward não estivesse mais ali. E foi o que aconteceu, o rapaz já não estava mais lá e a ruiva respirou mais aliviada. Estava sentada no chão, controlando sua mente e seus sentimentos quando foi pega de surpresa por uma sensação que esquecera nos últimos momentos. Estava perdida, sozinha e em uma floresta escura.

Seu primeiro pensamento foi gritar, berrar, implorar para que Edward voltasse e lhe ajudasse a sair dali. Mas sabia que ele já estaria longe e que sua única chance de sair dali seria esperar o sol nascer. Talvez se andasse o caminho contrário, sempre reto, sairia em algum lugar da estrada. Mas não sabia se era realmente isso que aconteceria.

Pouco sabia que horas eram e se o amanhecer demoraria. Trouxe os joelhos para junto do peito e encostou a testa neles, chorando com força. Estava triste, nada dera certo naquele dia. Primeiro descobria os segredos sombrios da cidade e do rapaz que gostava, depois, perdera a razão e saíra de perto dele. Logo após topara com o vampiro que a queria e que mostrou isso quase que sem controle algum. E agora estava perdida, sozinha e sem ajuda alguma no meio de uma floresta que nunca vira antes em sua vida.

Os barulhos ao seu redor foram morrendo, como se a noite fosse conseguindo cessar todos os sons, de bichos, insetos, folhas, árvores. Nem ao menos o vento fazia o barulho que fazia antes, tudo era o mais alto silêncio. E Callie não olhou para os lados, apenas continuou com a cabeça encostada nos joelhos e chorando. E fez algo que não fazia há muito tempo, rezou.

* * *

_continua..._


	10. Adeus

**N.A.:** _Hummm, comentários lindo... vou responder!_

_**Gabby:** Se achou que o capítulo anterior estava bom, espero que goste desse... comente, hein?  
_

_**Pah:** Ahhh espero mesmo que fique ainda mais curiosa com esse... comente!_

_**Janete:** Espero que ainda dê pulinhos depois desse cap.... hauahuahuahua Ixi, ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer antes de uma real decisão... comenta, hein?_

_Pra quem leu e não comentou, espero que comentem..._

_Sami, te amo, como sempre... betagem e comentários perfeitos..._

_Boa Leitura para todos!  
_

**

* * *

Capítulo 10 – Adeus**

Sam parou ao lado de Jacob, que havia chegado alguns minutos antes, sua mente uma bagunça, falava depressa e ninguém o entendera. Minutos depois ele conseguira dizer que deveriam chamar todos e que tinham que fazer uma busca, Callie estava perdida. Não contou nada sobre o fato de sentir tantas emoções diferentes vindo dela, e agora só sentia a angustia opressora.

Avisou a todos que deveriam procurar em todos os sentidos, e se encontrassem Callie, para levá-la ao hospital. Espalharam-se, cada um pegando uma direção diferente, transformando-se segundos depois, usando a noite como escudo para suas transformações. Jacob corria pela floresta, usando sua impressão como guia, mas ficava a cada momento mais difícil, pois a ruiva parecia mais fraca.

Jacob pensou em Edward Cullen e teve vontade de ir até ele, perguntar o que acontecera, mas sabia que aquilo seria perda de tempo. Ele não lhe diria nada, ele não lhe contaria o que fizera com a ruiva. Para bem ou para mal. Era necessário continuar correndo e procurando. Correndo e procurando.

* * *

O sol bateu forte contra o rosto de Callie, e ela não se lembrava em nenhum momento de ter deitado. Mas estava deitada, de lado, como um feto, no chão de terra ainda fofo. Abriu os olhos de uma só vez, vendo que na verdade não estava um sol forte, mas um raio passava pelas folhas e lhe achava, acertando seu rosto.

Levantou-se com dificuldade, mas conseguiu se apoiar na árvore e olhar em volta, ficando feliz de estar viva. Mas triste de ainda estar perdida. Passou a mão sobre os olhos, limpando-os, mas seus ouvidos captaram um barulho diferente na mata, como um galho quebrando. Callie olhou na direção que achava que havia escutado o barulho e nada viu, as sombras ainda estavam pesadas e a floresta não estava inteiramente descoberta. Deveria ser muito cedo, pois o ar frio da noite anterior ainda não passara e as folhas estavam cobertas de gotas grossas de chuva. O cheiro de terra molhada entrava por seu nariz e fazia Callie se acalmar brevemente. Não totalmente.

Outra vez barulho de galho se quebrando e a ruiva virou a cabeça rapidamente para outro lado, agora vendo algo se mover nas sombras. E não demorou muito para divisar a sombra de um lobo. Ao menos foi o que Callie achou que era de primeira, pois as orelhas eram pontudas e a pelagem era de um lobo. Mas logo depois achou que estava errada, o animal que a cercava era bem grande, muito maior que um lobo comum. Seu corpo prensou contra a árvore, seus olhos colados na criatura que se movia nas sombras, preparando-se para abocanhar seu café da manhã.

Um barulho do outro lado a fez virar a cabeça, divisando pela segunda vez algo se mover nas sombras. Outra vez achou que era um lobo, mas desistiu da idéia ao ver o tamanho do animal escondido. Olhou para o primeiro e viu que ele não estava sozinho. Callie teve certeza de que esses animais a matariam, e ninguém nunca saberia o que acontecera com ela.

-Callie?

Uma voz do lado do segundo lobo gigante a chamou e ela se virou assustada, achando impossível que alguém estivesse ali, tão perto da criatura. Mas ao olhar bem, já não era um animal, na sombra agora se mexia um homem. Um homem alto, nu e que andava em sua direção bem devagar. Callie o olhou nos olhos, extremamente assustada e se levantou tão rápido que todas as suas articulações e ossos reclamaram e estalaram.

Pulou nos braços de Jacob e o abraçou, agarrando-o e o arranhando, de tanto que o puxava para si. Tinha medo de estar sonhando ou tendo alguma alucinação por causa da fome. Mas sabia que não era sonho ou alucinação, era Jacob que estava ali, lhe abraçando e lhe apertando contra a pele quente de seu corpo. Sentia todo seu medo, sua angustia e qualquer outro sentimento passando. Estava salva e sabia disso. Mas lembrou-se do outro lobo e começou a chorar, dizendo a Jacob que deveriam correr.

-Callie, olhe.

Jacob fez com que ela olhasse na direção em que vira o primeiro lobo e Callie ainda com lágrimas nos olhos viu que no lugar dos lobos estavam dois rapazes, do tamanho de Jacob, com pele morena e sem roupas do mesmo modo que ele. Mas foi então que a razão atingiu a ruiva e ela cansada, perdeu os sentidos.

Embry aproximou-se de Jacob vendo o rapaz segurar a ruiva nos braços, enquanto ela perdia os sentidos. Era estranho ver Jacob preocupado assim com alguém. E era mais estranho sentir que ela fedia a um dos Cullen, como se um deles estivesse com as roupas dela.

-Vamos levá-la para o hospital?

-É o melhor.

Jacob ajeitou ainda mais Callie em seus braços e partiu para direção da estrada, andando o mais rápido que conseguia, evitando árvores e galhos à sua frente. Sentia o corpo de Callie recuperando a temperatura quente, mas ela não voltava do desmaio e isso o deixava extremamente preocupado. Sentia o cheiro do Cullen nela, mas evitou pensar nisso naquele momento, tinha que se concentrar em ir rápido e levá-la ao hospital.

* * *

-Está com o cheiro dela.

Edward não precisou se virar, sabia quem era e sabia que ele falaria isso. Estava ainda na garagem da casa, encostado no carro, a roupa molhada pingando no chão. O céu ainda estava escuro do lado de fora, mas sua mente estava clara como nunca. Via e sentia tudo que sentira junto da ruiva. Ela o deixava sem controle, o matava aos poucos, como que tirando sua imortalidade com o modo de olhar e o jeito de falar. Tudo nela lhe atiçava, até o medo.

-Edward, isso não dará certo. – Emmett aproximou-se, olhando para o irmão.

-Sei disso. – sua voz ainda tinha a entonação que tinha quando estava com Callie. Precisou se controlar ainda mais. Odiava ficar daquele jeito.

-Não é o que parece. – Emmett sabia que Edward não estava querendo conversa, mas aquele era o momento, antes que algo mais desse errado. – Ela está com os lobos, Edward. É de um deles, não sua.

-Espera que eu deixe que ela vá, simplesmente? – seus olhos pareceram pegar fogo ao dizer isso e Emmett teve certo receio do que poderia estar possuindo o ruivo.

-Ele não é uma de nós e não está conosco. Ou a mata ou a toma para si e enfrenta os lobos. – no segundo seguinte arrependeu-se do que disse, mas era tarde. Antes de terminar a frase, Edward já mudava de feição, escutando as palavras em sua mente antes que Emmett as deixasse escapar pelos lábios.

Ficaram a se fitar, Emmett com medo da reação que suas palavras teriam no consciente descontrolado do irmão. Edward parecia desligado da realidade, longe demais para a segurança dos lobos e da humana.

-Edward.

Era tarde, e Emmett teve certeza que ao ver Edward sumir para dentro da casa, o destino de Callie estava selado.

* * *

Jacob sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama de hospital em que Callie estava, ela parecia dormir calmamente, mas ele sabia que ela estava desmaiada ainda. E os médicos acharam melhor realmente que ela continuasse assim. Jacob teve que contar o que sentira vindo dela para o médico Cullen, e que ele sentia o cheiro de Edward pela roupa da ruiva. Carlisle não disse nada sobre isso, mas preferiu deixá-la inconsciente, afinal ela recebera notícias fortes e complicadas.

Tivera que vestir um moletom para não chamar tanta atenção, mas não saiu do lado dela, e via Embry, Quil e Sam a andarem de um lado para o outro no corredor em frente ao quarto, evitando entrar e perguntar o que acontecera. Mas sabia que cedo ou tarde teria que lhes dizer algo.

Levantou-se e parou na porta, chamando-os. Um a um eles entraram, olhando de relance para Callie, ainda apagada. Sam foi o que parou mais perto da cama, mas falou tão baixo como se estivesse em uma igreja.

-O que acha que aconteceu? – Sam sabia a resposta, mas quis que Jacob falasse algo.

-Não posso acusar o Cullen sem provas. – a raiva e a impotência transbordavam no sangue de Jacob. Ele queria a morte do vampiro, mas primeiro precisava saber exatamente o que acontecera. E para isso Callie precisava acordar.

-Vamos arranjar algumas. – Embry falou, mas ninguém continuou sua piadinha.

-Jacob, ele pode...

-Não, ela está viva e não tem marcas. O pai dele viu, procurou por isso. – Jacob falou antes que Sam falasse o seu maior temor. Sabia que o Cullen poderia seduzir Callie sem esforço e levá-la para o seu lado, apenas para compensar o que ele havia perdido e para se vingar por Bella ter gostado dele e ter ficado tão dividida e triste por tanto tempo.

O silêncio caiu no quarto e Jacob ouviu um leve gemido, virou-se e olhou para a cama, Callie abria os olhos e se mexia brevemente. Parou ao lado dela, vendo-a lhe fitar por alguns segundos nos olhos e abaixar a cabeça, como se não conseguisse lhe olhar nos olhos por mais tempo. Passou os olhos azuis pelo quarto, vendo os outros rapazes ali, lhe fitando, como se esperando por uma resposta.

Então se lembrou da floresta e dos lobos gigantes que vira e em como eles _eram_ aqueles lobos. As lendas, as histórias, tudo. Lembrou-se de Edward, da noite passada, das sensações, dos sentimentos que tinha por Jacob. E agora sentia vergonha. Ele estava apaixonado por ela, mesmo que contra a vontade, e ela deixara o inimigo dele lhe tocar. Sentou-se e procurou por suas roupas, tinha que sair dali, tinha que sumir. A última coisa que queria era ter que enfrentar Jacob e lhe contar o que acontecera.

-Está melhor?

-Um pouco. – sua voz saia por detrás dos cabelos sujos. Os olhos azuis fitavam todos e ninguém, nunca chegando aos olhos.

-Vou chamar o médico. – Quil disse e puxou Embry para ir com ele. Sam saiu por conta própria.

-Callie...

-Jacob, não. – ela o cortou e descobriu-se, saindo da cama. Segurou a camisola para que não se abrisse e foi até o armário, suas roupas estavam abertas e secando. As pegou e se trocou, sem se importar com Jacob. Tinha que sair dali.

-O que houve ontem? – ele se sentou, olhando-a se trocar, sem pudor algum. Não estava pensando em como o corpo dela era lindo, mas sim em resolver o que acontecera na noite passada.

-Nada, eu apenas... – não conseguia mentir, não conseguia enganá-lo.

Jacob sentiu sua angustia e se levantou, aproximando-se, mas ela não o olhou, não se virou para fitá-lo, apenas continuou a se trocar, terminando bem rápido. Sua respiração era rápida e seu peito apertava. Por que era tão difícil mentir para ele?

-Ele estava lá?

-Jacob...

Seu choro alertou o moreno, que a abraçou, mas ela não teve coragem de abraçá-lo em retorno, ela sentia-se estranha, suja. Tentou se soltar, mas ele era mais forte e a segurou junto dele. Seu choro tornou-se cada vez mais forte e Jacob cada vez mais desesperado.

-Conte.

-Chega. – seu grito chamou a atenção dos rapazes que estavam do lado de fora, esperando com a porta fechada. Porém, eles não entraram, apenas esperaram. – Eu não fui feita para isso, não fui feita para tanta confusão.

-O que isso quer dizer?

-Que chega de vampiros, lobisomens, sangue, chuva, segredo, impressão, cheiro especifico e tudo...

-Cheiro especifico? – a interrompeu, soltando-a e a olhando fundo nos olhos. Callie parecia um fantasma sem o sangue a lhe cor na pele já clara.

-Isso. – ele a analisava como se ela tivesse duas cabeças. – Mas o que isso tem a ver com o que estou te falando?

-Você é a Cantante dele. É o equivalente a impressão para eles.

O ar se acabou ao redor da ruiva, que sentiu o mundo girando extremamente mais forte e sem eixo algum. Seu corpo todo tremeu ao entender o que ele estava dizendo, além de ter um lobisomem apaixonado por ela, Callie agora tinha um vampiro. Aquilo era muito para alguém que somente chegara na cidade para tirar fotos e escrever um artigo. Não, ela não queria aquilo, ela não poderia suportar aquilo.

Apoiou-se na parede atrás de si e deixou seu corpo escorregar até o chão, as mãos correndo pelos cabelos, puxando-os para trás. Não era possível que estivesse acontecendo tudo aquilo em tão pouco tempo. Será que logo alguém entraria no quarto com uma câmera na mão e diria que ela estava participando de uma pegadinha? Aquilo tudo simplesmente não era possível.

Jacob ajoelhou-se diante dela, vendo-a fitar o chão branco e as emoções eram intensas, presentes e dolorosas. Nunca deveria ter dito nada, mas agora era tarde. Só poderia ficar ao lado dela e protege-la. Tocou sua face, levantando-a pelo queixo. Mas o que Jacob viu foram apenas duas irias azuis transbordando de medo.

-Eu vou embora.

-Callie, eu...

-Nada, você nada. – levantou-se e afastou-se dele, olhando-o enquanto andava de costas até a porta. – Você nada, Edward nada, eu nada. Chega. É muito para uma cabeça só.

-Vai embora da cidade? – só fazer essa pergunta lhe doeu como quando recebera o convite do casamento de Bella.

-Vou. – abriu a porta e deu de cara com os rapazes, que se afastaram para que pudesse sair. – Desculpe, Jacob. Mas... eu não posso. – disse de costas para ele, sua mão segurando a maçaneta, a outra cravando as unhas quebradas na carne da palma, perfurando e fazendo sangrar. – Eu não... vou conseguir te amar.

Jacob ouviu aquilo, sentindo a dor dela, sentindo o cheiro do sangue na palma da mão dela, vendo-a se forçar a sair dali e dizer aquilo. Mas por um lado ela deveria realmente ir e não voltar. Porque para ela a impressão era apenas um acaso, para ele era algo importante. E Jacob não queria mais Callie por perto, com ela perderia a coragem de fazer o que estava para fazer.

Saiu do quarto e parou entre Sam e Embry, olhando para a ruiva que ainda ia pelo corredor, saindo em poucos passos para a rua do hospital. A cabeça baixa, as unhas ainda cravando na palma da mão. Sentia a dor que ela sentia por estar indo embora, mas deu de ombros e virou-se para Sam.

-Vamos matá-lo.

* * *

_continua..._


	11. Sangue

**N.A.:** _Primeiro quero agradecer a Evo linda por betar essa fic e fazer comentários perfeitos..._

_E prestem atenção que esse cap. tem mudança de POV a todo momento...  
_

_Agradecendo quem comentou tbm, né?_

_**Jane:** Aqui está mais um cap... o título já diz tudo, não acha?_

_Um pouco mais sombrio, mas necessário... Comente, sim?_

_**Gabby:** Minha mente já até terminou a fic.. ahauauahuahua_

_Espero que não se importe com a minha mente torturando minhas lindas leitoras._

_Pessoas que leram, colocaram no favorito e/ou alerta, please, comentem..._

_Boa leitura!  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Sangue**

Callie entrou no quarto da pensão rápido, já havia pagado a Sra. Allanis e sairia em cinco minutos. Não conseguia pensar direto, sua mão ardia, enrolada em um pano. A cabeça latejava com o que seria a pior do de cabeça de todos os tempos e o peito parecia que havia acabado de ter ganhado um tiro de .50. Era um enorme buraco, o sentimento de traição bombeando no coração que agora era apenas um órgão oco.

Sabia que ainda estava querendo voltar atrás no que dissera para Jacob, era uma vontade quase insana. Mas não podia. Não, poderia ser pior do que tentar arrumar tudo com o Edward, implorar para que ele se afastasse para sempre. Sabia que ele não o faria, e que Jacob iria atrás dele, para lhe defender. Não, o melhor seria ir embora, continuar sua vida, deixar a confusão de lado e deixar que Jacob tocasse a vida dele. E Edward sua eternidade.

Sua mala estava pronta e ela estava saindo pela porta quando se lembrou de que teria que ir antes de anoitecer, não queria de modo algum estar na estrada a noite, sabendo as coisas que caminhavam nessa cidade. Pediu uma informação para Sra. Allanis e começou a andar rapidamente até uma rua mais movimentada, pegaria o ônibus que levava para fora da cidade e de lá, veria. O importante era se afastar de Forks. Bem rápido.

* * *

Jacob sentiu um incrível vazio dentro de si. O sentimento de abandono ficando cada vez maior, mas ele nada fez, apenas continuou correndo em sua forma de lobo, aproximando-se da casa dos Cullen. Mataria Edward, lhe arrancaria a cabeça. Ele havia feito com que tudo, exatamente _tudo_ desmoronasse. Perdera Bella, perdera Callie. Tudo porque ele tinha que sentir o cheiro delas e enlouquecer.

Mas ele tomaria atitudes para que isso nunca mais acontecesse. Edward Cullen nunca mais ficaria entre ele e alguém. Correu, mais rápido, mais nervoso, com mais ódio bombeando em seu sangue. Sam ia ao seu lado, tentando lhe colocar razão na cabeça. Não gostara do episódio, mas armar guerra com os vampiros não ajudaria de nada. O moreno não queria saber, apenas continuava a correr. Apenas continuava em frente. Buscando morte.

* * *

Callie caiu com os joelhos na porta do ônibus, o peito apertando de tal força que lhe dera falta de ar. Aquilo era impossível, ela não sentia o que Jacob sentia. Era tecnicamente impossível que o laço fosse tão forte. Afastou-se da porta deixando as outras pessoas entrarem e andou cambaleando até uma parede, onde se escorou.

O peito comprimiu-se outra vez e Callie teve plena certeza de que ele estava a fazer algo contra Edward. A ruiva teve certeza de que ele estava atrás de morte.

* * *

Jacob não se importou em ver Edward parado no mesmo lugar, vendo-o correr em sua direção. O lobisomem corria com rapidez e força, aproximando-se a cada momento. Ele sabia exatamente que Edward via cada movimento seu em sua mente, mas aquilo não importava, ele ia de um jeito ou de outro. Ele não deixaria que aquela história de Callie passar em branco. Iria se vingar, nem que aquilo significasse que algo de muito ruim fosse lhe acontecer.

* * *

Começou a correr, as pernas queimando de dor pelo esforço. Mas tinha que chegar, de algum modo tinha que ir até eles, impedir que algo acontecesse com Jacob. Ele não poderia se ferir por ela, era errado. Correu, mesmo sem saber para onde, seu peito ardendo de medo e dor. Tudo era um imenso borrão e Callie teve certeza que a mão em sua cintura não era apenas imaginação. Olhos dourados a fitavam e ela teve certeza que esses olhos a ajudariam.

-Entre.

Não houve tempo, não houve discussão ou medo, Callie entrou no banco do passageiro, vendo os cabelos loiros da motorista balançarem ao vento.

* * *

Jacob ganiu de raiva quando seu corpo bateu outra vez no chão e se levantou**,** a tempo de ver Edward mover-se para a direita. Seu corpo inteiro doía, uma de suas patas estava estranha e ele tinha certeza de que morreria. Mas não faria muita diferença, não agora que Callie se fora, que Bella morrera e que tudo que lhe importava fora tirado. Ele só podia culpar uma pessoa, e essa pessoa era Edward Cullen.

* * *

O carro mal parou e Callie desceu correndo, vendo a loira sair também e segui-la. Callie via perto da grande casa duas figuras. Uma era um rapaz e a outra era um enorme lobo. O lobo estava no chão, tentando se levantar e mancando ao conseguir. Correu gritando e chorando, sabia que aquele lobo era Jacob e correu na direção dele, não poderia deixar que ele se machucasse mais. Já sentia que aquilo fora longe demais.

Viu o corpo de Edward entrar a sua frente e como corria rápido demais, escorregou tentando parar e caiu no chão, batendo com força as costas no chão, ainda gritando o nome de Jacob e chorando, implorando na mente para que Edward deixasse os dois em paz. Que ela iria afastar Jacob dali, que conseguiria isso.

* * *

Jacob ouviu os gritos de Callie, mas não achou que ela realmente estava ali. Tentou se levantar e mancou, mas Edward havia se movido, virado de costas para si e fitava algo no chão. Estava perto suficiente para ver que era Callie e que ela chorava e olhava para o vampiro com medo.

Tentou andar na direção dela, mas viu que o Cullen saíra do caminho e a ruiva engatinhava apressada e desajeitada em sua direção. As lágrimas escorrendo de seu rosto vermelho, as mãos sujas de terra tocando seu corpo cheio de pêlos. E sentiu que ela abraçava sua cabeça de lobo, tentando escondê-lo com o corpo.

* * *

Não se importou com o tamanho dele, nem que ele era um lobisomem ou que ele poderia arrancar parte de seu corpo com uma mordida. Apenas queria tê-lo perto de si, defendê-lo e talvez ajudá-lo. Encostou a cabeça na dele, os braços puxando o enorme animal para perto de si, fazendo com que ele ficasse parcialmente sobre suas pernas, machucando-as. Mas nada daquilo importava.

Callie sabia que Jacob estava ali para resolver o problema que ela ajudara a causar. Ela fora a gota que transbordara no copo de problemas entre ele e Edward. Tudo ficara insuportável para ele ao vê-la ir embora. E agora ele estava ferido, talvez morrendo e não havia culpado a não ser ela.

-Me desculpa, Jacob. Me perdoa. Eu não quis isso. – falou no ouvido dele, ouvindo os ganidos baixos de dor. Viu a perna traseira que estava ferida. – Não devia ter feito isso.

Duas mãos fortes e quentes tocaram seus braços, tentando afastá-la de Jacob, tirá-la dali. Mas Callie segurou mais firme, sua cabeça ainda encostada na dele, o choro molhando o pêlo avermelhado. Mas a pessoa que a puxava dizia que estava ali para ajudar, que o levariam para ser cuidado. Porém, Callie continuou lutando contra a força de quem a puxava, não queria deixar Jacob.

* * *

Abriu os olhos quando sentiu que o corpo de Callie fora puxado para longe do seu e viu que Embry a segurava pela cintura, enquanto ela lutava para voltar para perto dele. Mas fechou os olhos e preferiu que deixasse os outros lhe ajudar. Era demasiado dolorido andar e não conseguiria nada deixando Callie ainda mais preocupada. Usou as forças que ainda tinha para voltar a forma humana e Sam o colocou nos braços, Quil e Leah ajudando a carregá-lo.

Seus olhos ainda conseguiram ver Edward Cullen e os outros da família parados afastados, vendo o que ocorria. Mas que o ruivo olhava para Callie e viu que ela ainda lutava e chorava, dizendo que queria ficar junto de Jacob. Foi a última coisa que escutou antes de apagar de exaustão. Sua e da ruiva.

* * *

-Ele vai ficar bem.

Billy disse entrando na cozinha e olhando para todos os presentes. A pequena cozinha estava abarrotada de pessoas, todas esperando notícias do rapaz. Sabia que Jacob era forte, e que aquele ferimento não era algo para se preocupar realmente. Algumas boas horas de descanso e ele ficaria bem.

-Isso é tudo minha culpa.

-Não, Callie. – Billy se aproximou e colocou a mão por cima da dela, que estava largada na mesa. – Isso iria acontecer, cedo ou tarde.

-Eu devia ter ficado, eu devia ter ajudado Jacob a superar tudo isso. – mais lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos dela, e seu choro era alto perante o silêncio dos outros presentes.

Emily abaixou-se perto da ruiva sentada, pegando a mão livre dela, fazendo com que ela lhe olhasse. A primeira visão fora um pouco assustadora, o rosto com cicatrizes dela assustava um pouco, mas Callie logo deixou de ver as cicatrizes para olhá-la nos olhos e escutar o que ela começava a dizer.

-Eu entendo o que quer dizer. E não há modo de dizer que será fácil, ou que ficará tudo mais simples no futuro. – Emily balançou a cabeça e sorriu brevemente. – Tudo isso é tão complicado e difícil, que o peso parece que vai te esmagar. – ela olhou alguns segundos para Sam, que estava sério e de braços cruzados, fitando as duas mulheres. – Mas você acaba esquecendo tudo isso quando ele olha nos seus olhos e você percebe que é um presente de Natal que ele tanto esperou. Que mesmo que seja sem querer, ele te ama como nunca vai conseguir amar ninguém. E que tudo que você quer, ele vai te dar. O peso some, a dor vira carinho e tudo que você consegue pensar sobre tudo isso, é que sua vida poderia ser perfeita, mas que é feliz ao lado dele, porque ninguém vai te amar como ele te ama.

-Demorou pra entender isso? – disse entre lágrimas.

-Muito tempo. Mas fui aprendendo a amar, a querer estar com ele. E a entender como amá-lo, assim como ele me ama. A dor se torna tão relativa, que você acaba ignorando. Esquecendo. Mesmo que ela esteja sempre lá.

Callie ficou em silêncio, sua cabeça girando nas palavras que Emily havia dito. Era difícil demais entender tudo aquilo, aceitar tudo aquilo. Mas Jacob quase morrera por ela. Era tão doloroso pensar que ele poderia ter deixado de respirar por uma atitude sua. Fechou os olhos, mas eles teimaram e se abriram e mais lágrimas saíram, sua tristeza era tamanha que todos sentiam e compartilhavam.

-A impressão é algo tão sombrio, tão errado, que quando encontramos alguém, é impossível resistir. – Leah se manifestou, sem sair do lugar em que estava, perto de Quil. – Mesmo que se lute ou evite, isso é impossível. É nossa natureza. Somos diferentes, mas também somos extremamente iguais. O amor machuca, faz sofrer e mata. – Sam abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos ouvindo as palavras de Leah. –Jacob não é meu preferido, todos sabem disso. Mas você o machucou mais do que o Cullen. E, eu querendo ou não, ele é meu irmão.

-Leah... – Billy começou, mas Callie apertou sua mão.

-Continua. – a ruiva pediu a garota.

-Não acho certo o que fez, você não lhe deu nenhuma chance. Não tentou entender o que passamos aqui. Apenas fugiu. E olhe bem o que isso acarretou. – a voz de Leah era tão carregada de dor que Callie chorou ainda mais. – Você e Bella são piores que os Cullen para nós. Eles ao menos têm a decência de nos ferir abertamente. Você e Bella pisaram em Jacob, fizeram ele sofrer e parecer ridículo. Ele não tem culpa de ter sofrido a impressão com você e muito menos de gostar da Bella. – ela descruzou os braços e limpou as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto sem que ela percebesse. – Na verdade, a culpa é tão sua quanto da Bella, mesmo morta. Vocês sabiam dos sentimentos dele, sabiam de tudo o que ele passava, e viraram as costas. Escolheram outra coisa. Não é obrigada a ficar com ele, mas ao menos deveria tentar entender o que passamos com isso.

Leah andou pisando duro até a porta e saiu da cozinha, sendo seguida por Quil e Embry, que não falaram nada, mas iriam tentar acalmá-la. Emily apertou o ombro de Callie com uma das mãos e tentou se compreensiva. Mas a ruiva só chorava.

-O pior de tudo é saber que ela está certa.

-Callie... – Billy começou, mas ela se levantou, limpando as lágrimas e indo até o começo do corredor.

-Ela está certa. É minha culpa. É tudo minha culpa, eu deveria ter tentado entender o que Jacob passava. Mas fiquei tão assustada olhando para meu próprio umbigo que não fui capaz de ver o sofrimento dele.

-Você não tem culpa, foi jogada nessa confusão. – Sam ponderou, mas ela balançou a cabeça, negando.

-Isso não importa. Eu deveria ter ao menos tentado. Eu sei que seria capaz de compreender tudo isso antes. Mas fiquei com medo de Edward e de tudo que Jacob havia me contado. – olhou para Billy, vendo um pouco da expressão que Jacob herdaria. – Eu sinto tanto, Sr. Black. Eu não queria que Jacob se machucasse. Eu não queria magoá-lo. Lhe juro que quando pensei em ir embora, eu achei que estava fazendo o melhor. Mas era o melhor só para mim.

-Callie, ele derramou sangue por você e você lágrimas demais por ele. – Billy aproximou-se dela, andando bem devagar com a cadeira. – Não acha que seria um bom momento para isso parar?

A ruiva assentiu e limpou mais uma vez as lágrimas do rosto, olhando para a porta do quarto de Jacob. Decidindo de uma vez por todas que deveria ficar ao lado dele naquele momento. Que depois resolveria o resto das coisas. Teria tempo para resolver todo o resto. Andou até lá, o coração apertado de ter que vê-lo deitado na cama e machucado por sua causa. Girou a maçaneta e ouviu o clique característico da porta se abrindo.

O quarto estava escuro e somente conseguia divisar os contornos do corpo dele na cama. Segurou o choro e entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si. Parou perto da cama, conseguindo ver melhor as feições dele, que pareciam de dor, mesmo que ele estivesse dormindo. Esticou a mão e tocou seu rosto, acariciando por alguns momentos, antes de deitar na cama ao lado dele e ficar a fitá-lo. Era estranho ver Jacob, sempre tão alto e forte, parecer um garoto encolhido e vulnerável. Acariciou seu rosto mais algumas vezes, os pensamentos do dia anterior voltando em sua mente.

Todos os planos, as idéias e as coisas que pensara sobre ela e Jacob voltaram em sua mente, mas o cansaço, a tristeza e o medo eram mais fortes e Callie não resistiu. Seus olhos se fecharam e ela se entregou ao sono.

* * *

_continua..._


	12. Querendo Ser

**N.A.: **_Agradecendo as pessoas que comentaram e que leram... obrigadinha!_

_Agradecendo tbm a Sami Evo que betou, adorei de verdade!_

_Boa Leitura!  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – Querendo Ser**

Passaram-se horas e mais horas, Billy de tempos em tempos ia até o quarto ver se eles estavam acordados, mas eles apenas mudavam de posição na cama, o sono ainda os abraçando. Jacob dormia pesadamente e Callie estava a sonhar com coisas que a faziam se mexer na cama, afastando o corpo do de Jacob. Mas eles não acordavam e estavam dormindo por horas demais, já era de noite.

Callie sonhou coisas horríveis. Jacob morrendo pelas mãos de Edward. Edward se matando e atirando-se em uma enorme fogueira, montada pelos Quileutes. Todos culpando-a, inclusive Bella, que saia do caixão e a perseguia. Sabia que era sua culpa, entendia isso, mas era horrível pensar nisso. Era horrível ver as conseqüências de seus atos.

Abriu os olhos, um braço de Jacob estava lhe abraçando, um aperto forte. Não queria sair dali nunca, parecia o lugar mais seguro do planeta e teve certeza de que poderia ficar ali para sempre que ele não se importaria. Respirou fundo, inalando os cheiros de chuva e suor, fechou os olhos e dormiu mais uma vez.

* * *

-O que lhe deu na cabeça, Edward? – Carlisle perguntou, sua voz extremamente brava.

-Ela é a Cantante dele, Carlisle. – Emmett disse tentando apaziguar. Mas não deu certo.

-Não importa. Temos um trato com os Quileutes.

-Eu vou deixá-la ir. – Edward disse de cabeça baixa, sabendo o estrago que havia causado. Todos ficaram em silêncio, enquanto ele aproximava-se de Carlisle, parando em sua frente. – Me desculpe. Vou arrumar isso.

-Eu entendo sua situação, Edward. Mas ela não lhe escolheu. Não deveria ter ido atrás dela.

-Eu sei. Vou consertar isso.

Carlisle abraçou o filho e logo após o viu sair da casa, sabendo que a mente de Edward estava uma bagunça imensa. Ele havia perdido Bella e achara outra Cantante, que já estava apaixonada por Jacob. E Bella estivera apaixonada por Jacob, ele com toda a certeza não iria deixar essa escapar. Mas tudo saíra errado, e agora ele teria que consertar, de um modo ou de outro.

* * *

Abriu os olhos sentindo algumas dores no corpo. Lembrava-se exatamente o que acontecera, e a primeira coisa que queria saber era onde estava Callie. Virou o rosto e viu o corpo pequeno dela ao seu lado, encolhida e dormindo. Parecia uma criança assustada. Sorriu disso e a puxou para perto de si, devagar. Queria tê-la perto de si, poder abraçá-la.

Respirou fundo, sentindo algumas dores. Ainda deveria estar se recuperando, mais rápido do que humanos normais, mas ainda se recuperando. O Cullen fizera um excelente estrago em si. Mas isso não importava, Callie estava ali e isso era o que importava no momento.

Ficou fitando-a por vários momentos, sabendo que ela estava tendo sonhos perturbados. Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer, só podia esperar que ela acordasse. Então conversariam e tentariam resolver de algum modo. Talvez fosse possível que eles ficassem juntos, caso ela quisesse realmente. Sorriu de tal possibilidade, e percebeu que parecia uma criança a pensar no presente do Natal que se aproxima a cada momento.

Porém, tinha que pensar que ela só voltara para que ele não morresse, para que não se ferisse contra Edward. Ela poderia dizer que estava indo embora nos próximos dias e que conversariam por telefone ou carta, mas que não ficariam juntos porque ela não queria aquela vida tão complicada. Uma vida tão arriscada perto de lobos e vampiros e imortais irritados. Aquilo tudo poderia lhe matar sem que ela se desse conta.

Respirou fundo mais uma vez e acariciou o rosto dela devagar e se levantou, bem devagar para que não a acordasse e para que não sentisse mais dores do que já estava sentindo. Saiu do quarto com uma calça e uma boxer na mão, tomaria um banho, colocaria a mente no lugar e comeria algo, estava com muita fome.

-Jacob. – Billy chamou da cozinha, vendo o filho aparecer sorrindo um pouco envergonhado. – Como está?

-Melhor. – respondeu, olhando para o chão, pensando em como deveria ter deixado o pai aborrecido com seu rompante de adolescente descontrolado. – Pai, eu...

-Tome um banho e vá ficar com Callie. – Billy disse e viu o filho lhe olhar intrigado. – Vou a uma reunião com Sam e os outros, vou demorar. Terão tempo para conversar.

Jacob assentiu e saiu da cozinha, entrando no banheiro. Sentiu algumas partes do corpo doendo, mas parecia que estava tudo voltando ao normal. Despiu-se e olhou partes com hematomas arroxeados em suas pernas, mas nada grave. O pior realmente já havia passado. Ligou o chuveiro e entrou debaixo do jato de água quente. Era ótimo poder tomar um banho, relaxar e saber que Callie estava ali perto, segura e que poderia ser assim por muito tempo.

* * *

Levantou o rosto do travesseiro, ainda sentindo a fronha amassada em sua bochecha. Precisou de alguns segundos para se localizar, lembrando onde estava. Percebeu que pela escuridão, que deveriam ter se passado muitas horas desde que estivera a conversar na cozinha com os amigos e familiares de Jacob. E que ele mesmo não estava na cama. Escutou no silêncio da casa um chuveiro ligado e percebeu que era o único barulho que se fazia na casa inteira.

Sentou na cama, sabendo que também adoraria tomar um banho. Pediria para Jacob uma roupa emprestada novamente e tomaria um banho quente, colocando a cabeça no lugar e conseguindo conversar com ele sobre tudo que passava em sua mente. Contaria tudo, sobre Edward, sobre ter sentido que ele estava ferido, sobre os planos. Tudo, não esconderia nada. Talvez dessa forma evitasse problemas.

Apoiou as costas na cabeceira e esperou que ele voltasse para o quarto. Riu de si mesma ao sentir uma certa felicidade boba por pensar que isso poderia se tornar constante. Tinha vinte e cinco anos, não era mais nenhum adolescente para ficar de paixonite, poderia começar a pensar em construir uma família com alguém. Porém, tinha que levar em consideração que esse alguém era um jovem lobisomem de dezessete anos que fora forçado a lhe amar. Tudo teria que ser extremamente conversado e analisado, para só depois pensar em dormir e acordar junto de Jacob Black.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, juntando-os para trás e sentindo que estavam ainda mais sujos do que antes. Sentiu dores nas mãos e notou que estava com as palmas machucadas. Se ferira quando escorregara ao parar de correr de repente ao ver Edward entrar em seu caminho. Mas não se importava, ele havia entendido, havia visto que Callie estava ali por Jacob, para ajudá-lo e não para ficar com ele.

E pensando em ficar com Edward, Callie se lembrou de que iria contar tudo a Jacob, inclusive o que acontecera na floresta quando ficara perdida. Sabia que poderia ser um desastre total contar aquilo, mas precisava contar a verdade para Jacob, e ele precisava saber exatamente tudo. Então, eles poderiam seguir dali em diante, talvez juntos ou separados. Ela não sabia. Não sabia se seria possível para Jacob ficar longe dela, ou se ela mesma conseguiria ficar longe dele.

-Callie? – Jacob chamou bem baixo da porta do quarto, a abrindo e deixando a luz do corredor iluminar parcialmente o cômodo.

-Estou acordada.

Jacob acendeu a luz e viu a ruiva sentada na cama. Ela estava sorrindo fracamente e as mãos brincavam com os fios de cabelo. Viu que as roupas dela estavam sujas de terra, que o rosto estava avermelhado de um lado, marcado da fronha. Ela deveria ter acabado de acordar. Sorriu para ela, estava feliz de tê-la ali.

Callie sorriu para Jacob, enquanto viu a figura dele andar pelo quarto somente de calça de moletom, os cabelos molhados e a pele vermelha exalava um perfume ótimo de sabonete. Foi inevitável ter a vontade de passar a mão pela pele dele, deslizar seus dedos por cada músculo e descobrir os músculos escondidos pela roupa. Ouviu o moreno respirar mais fundo e o olhou, vendo que o rosto dele estava levemente corado. Esquecera que ele sentia tudo que ela sentia, e teve vergonha dos pensamentos que estava tendo sobre ele e seu corpo.

-Será que teria algum problema eu tomar um banho? – perguntou tentando desviar de assunto.

-Claro que não. – foi até o guarda-roupa e pegou uma camiseta sua, olhando e vendo que estava sem calças de moletom para oferecer a ela. – Não vou ter uma calça pra te oferecer.

-Sem problemas. Suas camisetas são quase vestidos de noiva pra mim. – levantou-se rindo, sentindo o corpo levemente dolorido. Talvez por ter dormido demais, ou talvez pelo tombo e por lutar com Embry para ficar perto de Jacob; não sabia. Aproximou-se dele e pegou a camiseta que ele oferecia, olhando-o nos olhos. – Está bem?

-Sim, e você?

-Ficarei quando conversarmos. – mordeu o lábio inferior e sorriu, saindo do quarto e indo para o banheiro.

-Usa a toalha vermelha dobrada, tá? – Jacob disse do quarto e Callie respondeu que sem problemas.

Despiu-se e entrou debaixo do jato de água quente, sentindo cada músculo de seu corpo relaxar, a tensão escorrendo com cada gota que atingia seu corpo e o medo de perder Jacob desaparecendo conforme sua pele esquentava. Talvez esse medo fosse apenas um modo de deixá-la alerta sobre tudo que viria a enfrentar se o final da conversa fosse com um acordo entre eles de que ficariam juntos. Sorriu enquanto pegava o shampoo, jogando um pouco na palma da mão.

* * *

Edward entrou no quarto de Bella, olhando para toda a mobília ainda bagunçada, para tudo que restara dela. Sabia que o Chefe Swan não estava na casa, que demoraria a voltar. Isso era bom porque queria ficar sozinho, talvez conseguir se despedir de uma vez por todas de Bella. Deixar que ela se fosse, e tivesse paz.

Sentou-se na cama dela, olhando para a foto deles no chão, perto de seu pé. Uma foto bonita, com os olhos de Bella lhe fitando e demonstrando seu amor. Era triste estar ali sem ela, sem poder mais vê-la dormir ou vê-la sorrir e corar. Nem ao menos podia mais tocá-la ou olhá-la nos olhos e tentar adivinhar o que ela estava pensando. E não podia culpar mais ninguém a não ser ele mesmo.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo o cheiro que os lençóis tinham. Ainda era o cheiro de Bella, ainda guardavam a essência dela. Puxou o ar para seus pulmões, sentindo o cheiro de Bella mais forte, lembrando-se de todos os momentos em que passara ao lado dela. Doía pensar nisso, mas era somente isso que poderia fazer para se lembrar dela.

-Ficar a remoer, não ajuda. – uma voz feminina e conhecida veio da porta do quarto. Edward levantou a cabeça, o ódio transbordando sua mente. – Ela não vai voltar.

-O que faz aqui?

-Sabia que estaria aqui. Vim conversar. – riu de suas palavras. Entrou no quarto, mas percebeu que o rapaz não se mexera.

-Não há o que conversar.

-Há muito o que se conversar, Edward. – disse, sentando-se no parapeito da janela por onde Edward costumava entrar para ficar com Bella.

-Não há.

-Oh, acredite em mim quando digo que há. – riu da conversa sem propósito que estava tendo com o rapaz. Cruzou as pernas, mostrando grande parte de suas coxas, a saia curta apenas cobrindo o necessário, os saltos reluzindo com a luz. O que se contrastava com a blusa negra extremamente comportada. – Os Volturi me mandaram aqui, pois não cumpriu seu acordo com eles.

-É mentira.

-Não me interessa. Eles me pediram isso, e fiz de bom grado. – sorriu diabolicamente para ele. – Mas não retornei a Volterra porque tenho uma missão minha para terminar.

-Não entendi.

-Edward, você é um vampiro novo. Não completou cem anos ainda. Para eles é uma ameaça por ser poderoso com a mente, mas é fraco com corpo. – levantou as sobrancelhas perfeitamente desenhadas. – Eu, por outro lado, sou forte na mente e no corpo.

-Modesta. – disse mais para si do que para ela, pouco se importando se ela escutaria. – O que tenho com isso?

-Eu sempre quis ter alguém para cuidar. Chamar de protegido. – riu da palavra, fazendo o ruivo lhe lançar um olhar nervoso. – Oras, não fique nervoso, sabe bem que se entrar em uma briga comigo, perderá novamente. E dessa vez, eu possa me cansar da sua insolência e te matar.

-Talvez seja bem isso que eu queira.

-Oras, largue de ser melodramático. – levantou-se exasperada, cansada de escutar os lamentos dele. – Somos imortais, eternos se assim quisermos. Temos o mundo como um tapete vermelho a nossos pés. Temos comida, temos moradia e temos todo o tempo do mundo para aprendermos tudo sobre tudo. Iria mesmo gastar seu tempo com uma humana?

-Eu a amo.

-Você é um adolescente que não teve tempo de amar enquanto era humano. Não ache que agora, morto, vai conseguir sentir isso.

-Eu sinto. – ele se levantou, enfrentando-a.

-Então sinta. Mas sinta por alguém que possa retribuir isso da forma que você merece. – aproximou-se mais do rapaz, olhando-o dentro dos olhos. – Dormia com ela? A beijava de forma completa? Conseguia perder o controle?

-Sabe muito bem que não. – gritou de raiva e frustração. – Conseguiu alguma vez isso com algum humano?

-Nunca quis um humano. Na verdade, nunca quis nem um dos nossos. – sua sinceridade pareceu acalmar momentaneamente o ruivo. – Mas eu tive meus prazeres. Todos eles. Sei o que vou perder se me resguardar para um grande amor. – zombou.

-Eu teria descoberto se tivesse deixado Bella viva.

-Teria descoberto se a tivesse transformado. – aproximou-se mais dele, notando que estavam quase colados. – Mas ficou com a mente na baboseira da perda da alma. E a perdeu de qualquer jeito.

Edward se calou. Aquilo era verdade. Justine tinha razão, ele realmente perdera Bella de todos os jeitos, e nem mesmo se a tivesse transformado poderia tê-la de volta junto de si.

-Você é jovem. – segurou o queixo dele, forçando para que ele a olhasse nos olhos. – Me deixe te ensinar as coisas que esse mundo pode te oferecer. – sorriu maliciosa antes de aproximar os lábios pintados de carmim, perto dos lábios de um Edward quase que hipnotizados pelos olhos dela.

* * *

-Está com fome? – Jacob perguntou quando Callie saiu do banho, vestindo uma camiseta sua e uma de suas boxer.

-Um pouco. – confessou, sentando na cama e tomando cuidado para não se enroscar no tecido da camiseta que vestia.

-Vou preparar algo.

-Quer ajuda?

-Pão com presunto e queijo não dá trabalho. – declarou envergonhado de que seus dotes culinários não fossem tão avançados.

Em poucos minutos ele entrava no quarto com um prato com seis lanches de presunto e queijo, dois copos grandes de suco e guardanapos. Sentou na cama e sorriu para Callie, vendo que ela estava encostada na cabeceira da cama, por cima das cobertas, as pernas cruzadas, mostrando parte das coxas e as mangas da camiseta dobradas até os ombros.

Comeram em silêncio, Jacob devorando quatro lanches e meio, enquanto Callie desistia no segundo. Beberam o suco e colocaram os copos e o prato no chão. A ruiva ficou a brincar de rasgar o guardanapo com que limpara a boca e a pensar por onde deveria começar a conversa. Jacob sentia a ansiedade dela, mas sabia que também estava misturada com a sua. Era difícil conversar com alguém dessa forma.

-Eu acho que devemos colocar tudo em pratos limpos. – declarou a ruiva, sua voz baixa e insegura.

-Concordo. – virou de frente para ela, ocupando grande parte da cama. Viu que ela fazia o mesmo.

-Onde está seu pai?

-Uma reunião. Vai demorar para voltar. – deu de ombros. – Acho que temos tempo suficiente.

-É. Acho que sim. – respirou fundo e decidiu que era melhor começar. – Jacob eu... – engasgou no que iria falar, mas engoliu em seco e continuou. – Eu quero te contar realmente o que houve na noite de ontem.

* * *

_continua..._


	13. Desvendando

**N.A.:** _Pessoas, obrigado por esperarem. Sei que todos vocês querem me matar. Mas não façam isso, please. Aqui está o próximo capítulo._

_Espero que gostem. E obrigada por esperarem e comentarem._

_Dessa vez a beta é a linda da Bea, mas eu a chamo Trice porque é lindo._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – Desvendando**

Edward sentia os lábios da vampira por sobre os seus e teve certeza de que não adiantaria lutar, ela era mais forte e seria pior. A beijou em retorno, sem medo algum de abrir sua boca, deixar que ela lhe beijasse. Sem medo de enrolar sua língua na dela, de apertar o corpo frio e morto contra o seu igual.

Sabia que estava traindo a memória de Bella. Mas não conseguia parar, não conseguia se afastar. Era como se a vampira junto de si pudesse acabar com toda sua dor, e que se ele a afastasse poderia cair em um poço de dor sem fim. Seria tão pior que sentir a perda de sua amada. Empurrou o corpo da morena contra a parede do quarto, ouvindo o barulho alto, ela riu durante o beijo. Edward escorreu suas mãos pelas costas dela, seus dedos por cima da blusa comportada de lã e mangas compridas que ela usava.

Justine segurou os cabelos ruivos do rapaz, trazendo o rosto dele para ainda mais perto do seu, forçando sua boca junta da dele, e o beijando mais forte. Seu corpo se mexia, empurrando o dele para que se afastasse, mas ele forçava o dele para frente, prensando-a na parede. E ela gostava disso, tentava afastá-lo para lhe provocar. Sentia que o rapaz estava inteiramente perdido em sentimentos, mas isso, ela cuidaria depois. Deixaria que ele descontasse a frustração que sentia em si.

Suas mãos subiram pelas costas dela, por dentro da blusa, acariciando a pele fria. E com um movimento rápido, tirou a blusa dela, deixando-a nua da cintura para cima. Quebrou o beijou e a olhou nos olhos, suas mãos correndo para acariciarem os seios dela, enquanto a boca começava a beijar brevemente o pescoço. Edward sabia que não precisaria de muitos motivos para lhe cravar os dentes no pescoço, arrancando-lhe um pedaço importante; porém, sabia que ela lhe mataria mesmo ferida. E agora, já não tinha motivos para matá-la. Tudo havia terminado de qualquer maneira.

-Me deixe te mostrar o mundo, Edward. - Justine disse com a voz sussurrada.

Não foi preciso muito tempo para que ele conseguisse tirar toda a roupa dela e se despir, jogando-a contra a mesa de estudos ao lado. Os gemidos dela eram ouvidos por toda a casa, mas não havia ninguém para testemunhá-los. Edward impulsionava seu corpo para frente, para dentro da vampira e seus olhos se tornavam a cada segundo mais escuros. Sua mente se nublava e ele só conseguia pensar no corpo de Justine, no prazer que ele lhe causava.

Jogou a cabeça para trás, segurando nos ombros dele, gemendo seu nome e sorrindo. Estremecia conforme ele ainda mexia o corpo contra si, mas sabia bem que ele tivera seu momento a míseros segundos, e que a satisfação começava a passar. Agora, ela sabia que viria a culpa. Ela começaria a corroê-lo, devagar, mudando o foco dos olhos, mudando a mente entorpecida, mudando as atitudes.  
Abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes, sem palavras para o que fizera ali. Via seu corpo colado ao corpo de Justine, unidos pelos quadris. As pernas dela estremeciam e seus olhos estavam fixos nos dele. Afastou-se devagar, pouco crendo que tivera coragem de fazer aquilo. Ali, no quarto de Bella.

Caiu sentado no chão, nu, tremendo como se estivesse em uma nevasca e fosse um humano normal. Justine cruzou as pernas e continuou sentada na mesa, vendo exatamente o que saberia que aconteceria. Entretanto, não havia nada que pudesse fazer naquele instante, tinha que esperar a euforia passar, o medo, e então iria até ele, mostraria que estava ali, por ele.

Edward fechou os olhos, encostando as costas na cama virada de Bella, e teve vontade de se matar, de irritar Justine e pedir que ela o matasse, acabasse de vez com aquilo. Mas era tarde, ele já havia feito o estrago. Perdera a cabeça e o controle, e não fora com Bella, não fora com a mulher que ele amava. Olhou para a assassina sentada na mesa, os olhos vendo-a de verdade, como o pior monstro da face da Terra.

-Não me julgue. - desceu da mesa, pegando as roupas e jogando para ele. - Não sabe do meu passado. - pegou as suas e começou a se vestir. - Não sabe o que passei.

-Você é um monstro. - gritou.

-Nós todos somos. - vestiu a blusa e o fitou nos olhos, terminando de se vestir. - O meu fim foi igual ao que passa agora.

**-**Isso não muda nada.

-Muda. - seu grito silenciou Edward. E nos segundos seguintes ambos ficaram em silêncio, terminando de se arrumar. - Uma antiga seita matou meu noivo. Ele havia feito um acordo com eles, mas ele descumprira sua parte. Eu o achei sem vida no galpão de nossa casa. - virou-se para a janela e fitou a noite e tudo que via nela. - Passei boa parte dos meses seguintes dentro daquele galpão, ignorando as pessoas que tentavam me ajudar. Uma noite, um estranho chegou e disse que me ajudaria. Ele me matou, me transformou e me deixou lá.

Justine se virou e fitou Edward, seus olhos sérios, como se toda aquela máscara de zombeteira tivesse caído.

-Nos primeiros anos eu era movida a ódio. Eu sabia bem o que era e quem havia matado meu noivo. Engraçado que tentei me matar de milhares de maneiras diferentes e nunca consegui. - sua voz se tornou baixa e Edward teve pena dela, pois se lembrara de Carlisle. - Quando OS Volturi surgiram em minha vida, vi um propósito para ser o que era: exterminar imbecis e ameaças a nossa raça. Até que um dia encontrei o vampiro que matara meu noivo.

-Você o matou?

-Não. - uma sobrancelha dela se levantou e um sorriso diabólico se formou em seus lábios. - Eu o despedacei e o queimei em pequenas fogueiras. Espalhei suas cinzas em todos os cantos do mundo. Nunca mais me dei ao luxo de olhar para alguém e o querer. Era arriscado demais.

-Bella não oferecia perigo.

-Mas você a colocara em risco existindo. - a voz dela estava alta novamente. - Humanos e Vampiros não são feitos para ficarem juntos. Somos morte e eles não. Eles morrem e nós não.

-Eu a amava.

-Eu também amava Steven e nem por isso ele continuou vivo. - seu grito fez Edward recuar e encostar-se em uma parede, a raiva dela parecia algo palpável. - Isso não impediu que o matassem e que eu fosse transformada em um monstro. - ajeitou os cabelos e fitou Edward profundamente. - Aceite o que é e o que aconteceu. Não vai melhorar com os anos. O melhor que se tem a fazer é esquecer que um dia foi humano e que amou um deles.

Virou-se para a janela, abrindo-a e colocando metade do corpo para fora. Os cheiros da noite denunciavam milhões de possibilidades. Sorriu para si mesma e pensou que talvez fosse hora de voltar para Volterra. Sua missão ali estava cumprida e tudo poderia voltar ao normal. Uma mão tocou seu ombro.

-Por que eu?

-Não tem um por que, apenas é. - Justine entrou novamente no quarto e abraçou Edward, encostando o queixo no ombro dele. - Você nunca vai esquecê-la, mas vai seguir em frente. Basta querer.

-Não conseguirei sozinho. - declarou e sentiu um pouco melhor.

-Não estará. - sorriu para si mesma outra vez.

* * *

Jacob sabia que aquela conversa não seria fácil, que escutar tudo que Callie passara com Edward iria lhe deixar com raiva e com vontade de voltar e matar o vampiro. Mas fora mais pacífico e calmo do que achara. Claro, estava com uma imensa vontade de arrancar o pescoço de Edward e lhe rasgar todos os membros, mas era uma vontade interna, nada que fosse externar de verdade. Callie estava ligeiramente encolhida na cama, esperando por sua reação, e Jacob somente acariciou sua cabeça. Não havia muito que se fazer.

-É isso, me desculpe. – Callie disse sentindo-se péssima por ter deixado tudo isso acontecer, sabendo dos sentimentos de Jacob. – Eu fui horrível e...

-Callie, esse é o poder deles. São predadores. – Jacob disse e viu que a ruiva parecia extremamente envergonhada de tudo que lhe contara. – Não tem problema, vamos esquecer isso.

Ambos sabiam que demoraria um longe tempo para se esquecer tal coisa, mas poderia ser algo fácil de passar por cima se ficassem juntos. E agora chegava a hora de conversarem sobre isso. Era hora de resolver o futuro de cada um e lidarem com isso de uma vez por todas.

-Jacob eu não vou te dizer que já digeri tudo isso. Seria mentira. – não conseguia mentir pra ele, nem olhá-lo nos olhos. – Eu pensei demais no que me contou, no que sentiu e em tudo que você vive. Não vou dizer que não me assustou, porque me assustou e muito. – Jacob abaixou a cabeça também, esperando as palavras que ela diria. – Mas tive a oportunidade de ver Emily e Sam juntos hoje. E eu vi o que ele sente por ela, deu para sentir a intensidade do amor dele por ela pelo jeito que ele a olhava e a abraçava.

Respirou fundo, criando coragem para terminar de dizer tudo aquilo. Era necessário deixar tudo bem explicado para só depois então conseguir fazer a proposta que queria. E rezar para ele aceitar.

-Não vou negar que tenho medo de você, pois eu tenho. Eu já vi o tamanho que você fica quando transformado. Seu pelo é lindo, tenho que dizer. – os dois riram, mas Callie continuou de cabeça baixa, encarando o lençol. – Mas é difícil saber tudo isso e continuar calma. Não estou dizendo que vou sair correndo e gritando que você é um lobisomem, longe disso. Mas preciso de tempo e compreensão da sua parte pra que possa digerir isso bem. Entender direitinho essa sua natureza e que é o que você é, que você pode se transformar em um lobo gigante e acabar com a cozinha ou com a sala.

Jacob segurou o queixo dela com dois dedos, levantando seu rosto e fazendo com ela lhe olhasse. Mas ao invés de encontrar um rosto temeroso, Jacob encontrou um rosto sorridente, os olhos azuis brilhantes fazendo com que ele se apaixonasse ainda mais.

-O que quer dizer com isso, Callie?

-Que eu sei que não vai ser fácil. Que eu teria que me mudar pra cá e que teríamos que começar uma vida totalmente diferente. – sua ansiedade deixou Jacob inseguro. – O que quero dizer de verdade, é que eu quero te entender primeiro. Mas que eu quero tentar. – mordeu o lábio e sorriu. – Se você quiser.

-Callie, eu... – Jacob respirou fundo, afastando sua mão do rosto dela, olhando para o teto por alguns momentos. Callie sentiu que talvez pudesse ter estragado tudo com sua insegurança com relação a ele ser um lobisomem. – Claro que quero.

Callie deu risada e um tapa no ombro dele. Estava mais calma e relaxada com a situação de Jacob querer ao menos tentar fazer isso dar certo. Virou de lado para ele na cama, vendo-o fazer o mesmo e ficar a fitar a parede de frente para a cama. Cada um com um pensamento diferente, mas Jacob sentindo tudo que ela sentia.

-Você sente o que eu sinto, certo?

-É.

-Estranho.

-Muito. - Jacob riu, mas já estava acostumando-se a sentir tudo que ela sentia.

-E aquele lance de lua cheia é invenção de filme, não é?

-É. – Jacob sabia que ela estava tentando descontrair o clima entre eles. Só não sabia bem porque, pois sentia que ela estava escondendo algo.

-Você pode ter filhos?

-Posso. – viu os olhos dela se fecharem e um sorriso maior ainda brotar em seus lábios. Aquilo alegrou o coração de Jacob. – Só nos transformamos em Lobos quando tem o perigo de vampiros por perto.

-Interessante.

-Muito.

Callie se virou e ficou fitando Jacob, examinando seu rosto. Ele também a olhava, aquela sensação de que ela escondia algo ainda batendo forte dentro de sua cabeça. Ela sorria, os olhos brilhavam e se moviam por todo o rosto dele e Jacob não sabia bem o que dizer ou fazer.

-Vou te fazer uma série de perguntas e quero que seja sincero. – mordeu o lábio e acrescentou. – Pois vou saber se não for sincero.

-A impressão só funciona de um lado. – Jacob riu e viu-a balançar a cabeça dizendo que não. – Como não?

-Eu senti que você estava ferido.

-Como assim?

-Eu estava entrando no ônibus para ir embora quando senti uma dor terrível no peito, achei que estava morrendo. – colocou a mão entre os seios, como se pudesse sentir o coração apertado outra vez. – Então eu tive certeza que era você.

-Eu não sei se isso é possível. – tentou se lembrar de algo sobre a outra pessoa da impressão também sentir as coisas, mas não se lembrou de já ter ouvido algo.

-Se é ou não possível, aconteceu. – sorriu feliz e semi-cerrou os olhos. – Vai ser sincero?

-Vou. Mas você também tem que responder as perguntas depois de mim.

-Ok. Posso começar? – ele assentiu. – Nunca namorou?

-Não. – Jacob percebeu que iria se arrepender de responder essas perguntas.

-Bom, já namorei algumas vezes. – inclinou a cabeça para o lado, pensativa. – Beijou outra garota sem ser a Bella?

-Você. – a vergonha tomou conta do rosto de Jacob.

-Eu nunca beijei a Bella. – os dois deram risada. – Estou brincando. Já beijei outros caras antes de você. – ela mordeu o lábio. – Isso soou meio galinha, não?

-Não.

-Ótimo. Terminou o colégio, não é?

-Terminei.

-Eu já fiz faculdade. – seu rosto se tornou sério e Jacob não entendeu. – Deus, como eu sou velha.

-Não é velha. Só nasceu antes.

-Velha. – disse rindo, mas estava realmente preocupada com aquilo. – Bom, vamos continuar. – pensou em uma outra pergunta. – Se inscreveu para alguma faculdade?

-Não.

-Não? Por quê? – Jacob não respondeu, apenas levantou uma das sobrancelhas e Callie entendeu exatamente o porquê dele não ter se inscrito nas faculdades. Era complicado dividir o tempo entre ser lobisomem e estudar para alguma coisa. – Oh, mas seria legal fazer algo.

-Quem sabe.

-Certo, próxima. Quer se casar?

-Acho que sim.

-Como assim? – a curiosidade e a ansiedade tomaram conta da cabeça de Callie, que nem percebera que agarrara o lençol da cama e apertava, deixando os nós dos dedos brancos.

-Você quer se casar? – devolveu a pergunta, seria mais fácil responder após a resposta dela.

-Quero. – respondeu sem pensar e logo após tapou a boca com as mãos, sentindo o rosto esquentar.

-Então, mudo minha resposta.

Callie desatou a rir e tirou as mãos da frente da boca, rindo e mostrando a língua para Jacob, que também riu com ela. Os dois pareciam sentir um clima tão mais leve que Callie percebeu que tudo estava mais do que resolvido para eles.

-Continuando. – riu mais um pouco e conseguiu se acalmar para continuar com as perguntas. – Então, você só beijou duas mulheres na vida, nunca namorou, terminou o colégio, não vai fazer faculdade e quer se casar. Um belo plano de vida. – ponderou e depois resolver perguntar de uma vez. – Já dormiu com alguém?

-Já. – Callie viu Jacob lhe olhar fundo nos olhos, sua mente imaginando ele ter dormido com Bella. – Com você, duas vezes. – Callie riu. Jacob sabia do que ela estava falando, mas resolveu enrolar.

-Não nesse sentido, bobo.

-Não. – desviou o olhar do dela e ficou fitando a parede à frente. Era vergonhoso admitir isso.

A ruiva impulsionou o corpo e sentou no colo dele, fazendo com que ele olhasse em seus olhos. Seu lábio inferior preso pelos dentes e o coração batia rapidamente. Sabia que ele sentia tudo, mas não se importava, aquilo na verdade estava lhe dando milhões de idéias.

-Sente mesmo tudo que eu sinto, não?

-Sim.

-Ótimo. Quero fazer um experimento. – um sorriso malicioso se apossou dos lábios dela e ela o beijou. Jacob apenas retribuiu o beijo, sentindo o corpo esquentar com a possibilidade.

* * *

_continua..._


	14. Íntimo

**N.A.:** _Pessoas, aqui está mais um capítulo lindo. Quero agradecer a todos que esperaram, comentaram e colocaram a fic no alerta. Espero que gostem desse capítulo._

_**Gabby e Pah,** a idéia é enfartar todo mundo... ahauhauuah_

_Trice, te amo por betar mais esse capítulo._

_Boa Leitura!  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 14 – Íntimo**

Jacob sentiu as mãos de Callie escorrendo em seus cabelos, segurando-os devagar, massageando-os com as pontas dos dedos. O corpo dele estava colado ao seu, os lábios próximos, mas não encostavam nos seus. A respiração dela era calma, como se estivesse a fazer algo normal e sem expectativa. Mas a mente de Callie trabalhava rápida com as possibilidades. Se Jacob sentia o que ela sentia, o rapaz sentiria em dobro as coisas que aconteceriam entre eles.

-Jacob, vou te pedir uma coisa.

Jacob abriu bem os olhos e ficou fitando-a, tentando focar no que ela estava falando. Era difícil se focar no que ela falava quando seu cérebro focava nas pernas dela, no quadril que se movia contra o dele. No fino tecido que ela vestia e que separava o corpo dela do seu.

A boca dela exibia um sorriso tão sincero e malicioso que Jacob apenas balançou a cabeça assentindo, sentindo o calor subindo por suas costas, mas eram as costas dela. A pele fervendo, mas era a dela. A sensação de tremer o corpo, sabendo que era o corpo dela.

-Então, você vai me dizer tudo o que sentir. – ele sorriu cético, como se não estivesse acreditando no que ela estava falando. – Digo, me diz o que sentir de mim.

Jacob lambeu os lábios, tendo a vontade imensa de beijar os lábios dela. Estava com saudade de beijá-la, de ter o corpo dela bem perto. Queria poder se focar o suficiente para poder descrever a ela as coisas que sentia, mas começava a achar que não iria conseguir nem se fosse forçado.

-Jacob, me diz. Me diz o que está sentindo.

-Quente.

Callie sorriu e roçou seus lábios aos dele, suas mãos ainda segurando os cabelos dele. Seu corpo queria acelerar os movimentos, começar a despi-lo logo e sentir o corpo dele junto do seu. Mas tudo tinha seu tempo, e saber que ele podia sentir todos seus sentimentos e sensações era algo único.

-O que mais?

-Callie...

Ela riu e roçou mais uma vez os lábios aos dele, estremecendo. Teve outra idéia e seguiu com a boca para perto do ouvido dele, deixando sua voz bem baixa ao falar.

-Vou lhe deixar entender o que você faz comigo.

Jacob desistiu de tentar se refrear e escorreu suas mãos pela cintura dela, subindo as mãos pelo corpo dela, subindo sua camiseta e a tirando, deixando o corpo a mostra. Callie tinha a pele clara, os seios não tão grandes, mas que caberiam em suas mãos com perfeição. Ela estava vestida somente com sua boxer, os olhos ardiam contra os seus, as mãos ainda estavam segurando seus cabelos.

Começou a prestar atenção na parte de sua mente que era reservada a Callie, sentindo que o prazer dela estava crescendo conforme ele tomava atitudes. Sentiu como se ele estivesse se arrepiando no lugar dela, enquanto corria suas mãos pelas costas claras dela, os dedos quentes roçando na pele fervendo dela. Ela sorriu e piscou um dos olhos, colando os lábios aos dele, beijando-o com força. Sua língua traçou os lábios dele, sem deixar que ele os abrisse, contornando-os. Sorriu quando ele gemeu baixo e não evitou que seu corpo se movesse para frente e para trás, roçando o fino tecido que usava como renda e gemendo baixinho enquanto lambia com a ponta da língua os lábios grossos e entre abertos dele.

Estremeceu e sorriu, suas mãos soltando os cabelos dele e descendo acariciando pelos ombros, para os peitos e arranhando a pele castanho-avermelhada. Jacob a apertou contra si, sentindo os seios dela contra sua pele, era quente e sua mente quase entrou em colapso. Eram suas sensações fundindo-se nas sensações de Callie, multiplicando-se e escorrendo rápidas por todo seu corpo, por debaixo de sua pele, emaranhando-se em seus ossos. Beijou Callie com fúria, abrindo a boca e puxando a língua dela para junto da sua, mordendo e sugando. Decorou cada mínimo detalhe da boca dela que lhe havia passado desapercebido das primeiras vezes que a beijara.

Dessa vez não havia medo de que ela desconfiasse de sua pele, não havia medo de que falasse demais, não havia o medo de perder o controle. Agora ele queria perder o controle, ele sabia que podia perder o controle, que ela lhe conhecia, sabia o que ele era. E era perfeito que ela soubesse e aceitasse sua situação.

Callie estremeceu outra vez, suas unhas agarrando o tecido da calça dele, puxando-a como se quisesse arrancá-la de seu corpo. Ela queria sentir o corpo dele contra o dele ainda mais, mas queria descrever o que sentia para ele.

-Quente. - Jacob gemeu enquanto ela falava e ele lhe prendia o lábio inferior contra os dentes. - Forte. - ele a soltou, deixando-a com o lábio inchado. Mas agora a olhava nos olhos, vendo a intensidade das palavras. - Duro.

Jacob riu e a viu rir também, enquanto ela puxava com mais força sua calça, abaixando o tecido e levantando o quadril, para que a calça poder passar e sair do corpo dele. Jacob a ajudou a se livrar de sua roupa e agora ambos estavam somente de boxer e Jacob sentiu que não agüentaria não rir.

-Me sinto sexy vestindo a mesma coisa que você. - ela disse antes que ele desse risada e ambos desataram a rir. Callie aproveitando a distração dele para prender as unhas na boxer dele e a outra na barriga, descendo devagar até que estivesse dentro do tecido.

O moreno parou de rir e a fitou longamente, enquanto a sentia mexer a mão em si. A pele quente lhe tocando, lhe segurando e movendo devagar, um sorriso ladino se espalhando em seu rosto.

-Meu.

Era uma palavra possessiva, mas que Callie sabia que podia muito bem usar. Jacob era seu e ela se entregava a ele. Aquele momento apenas selava a realidade em que o destino dela a jogara contra o dele. Mesmo conturbada essa relação era real e Jacob e ela se pertenciam.

-Minha.

Jacob falou e pegou a boca dela outra vez, beijando-a enquanto uma de suas mãos seguia para os seios dela, apertando-o, segurando-os com firmeza na palma da mão. Ela arqueava e gemia em sua boca, gemidos baixos. Curtos. Prazerosos. Sentia que ela levantava o quadril, indicando que queria ajuda para tirar a última peça de roupas que usava.

Cansou-se daquela complicação de roupas e a girou, deitando-a na cama e tirado rapidamente a peça de roupa do corpo dela e a sua, empurrando-a com as pernas. Callie sentia-se como uma adolescente na sua primeira vez, o corpo tremia e a mente embaralhava. As pernas erguidas e levemente separadas, com Jacob entre elas, seu corpo encostando totalmente no corpo dele. Engoliu em seco, olhando-o nos olhos e vendo a ânsia dele.

-Vazia.

Jacob sorriu com essa palavra dela, sabendo exatamente o que ela queria dizer. Bem devagar a teve, deslizando para dentro dela com tanto prazer que sentia. E se inebriou com o prazer dela invadindo sua mente, correndo outra vez por seu corpo. As mãos dela seguraram seu rosto e o trouxeram para perto, lhe beijando e acariciando a língua com a sua. Aprofundou-se, encaixando-se perfeitamente no corpo dela, ouvindo-a gemer e se mover contra ele.

-Completa. - sussurrou no ouvido dela, vendo a cabeça dela assentir.

Callie não se sentia há tempos assim. Parecia que realmente estava completa. Jacob se movia devagar, acelerando o ritmo aos poucos e Callie o ajudava. Se abraçaram, gemidos e sussurros perdidos entre olhares e movimentos dos corpos. A explosão de prazer que invadiu o corpo de Callie, fazendo-a se arquear e fechar os olhos, chamando por Jacob baixo e com a voz sem força, foi a mesma explosão que invadiu Jacob. Porém com a força duplicada, ele tinha o clímax de Callie correndo em suas veias e agora o seu. Seu corpo se impulsionou para frente e para trás diversas vezes antes que conseguisse o seu clímax e desabara com certo descuido por cima do corpo dela.

Sua mente sentia o entorpecimento do prazer ao máximo inundando seu corpo e corpo dela. Ela ainda estremecia, ele sorriu, beijando-a e vendo-a arfar, como se seu peso a estivesse lhe privando de ar. Decidiu rolar para o lado, mas os braços dela o impediram. A olhou nos olhos.

-Não está me machucando. - ela disse rápido, puxando ar para os pulmões com força logo após. Jacob riu.

-Está sem ar.

-Isso não é culpa de seu peso.

Ambos desataram a rir e Jacob teve plena certeza de que Callie iria ficar. Para sempre.

* * *

-Acha mesmo que o que está fazendo é o certo? – Esme perguntou da porta do quarto de Edward.

Edward estava colocando peças de roupa dentro de uma mochila, não olhou para Esme. Seria ainda mais difícil se ficasse a lhe fitar e ver seus olhos de mãe a lhe darem motivos para que ficasse.

-Ela me parece ser uma saída.

-Ela é perigosa.

-Você não a conhece.

-Nem você, Edward. – Esme entrou cruzando os braços e olhando-o como se realmente estivesse brava. Edward se virou e a fitou, parando de guardar as coisas.

-Bella morreu, eu não posso ficar com Callie e quase acabei com tudo que Carlisle construiu aqui em Forks. – seu peito apertou ao se lembrar de sua briga com Jacob. – O melhor é ir embora.

-Mas com ela, Edward?

-Por mais incrível que pareça, sim. – sorriu seu sorriso torto.

-Ela vai lhe mudar de alguma forma?

-Esme. – Edward se aproximou, puxando-a para um abraço, deixando que ela lhe abraçasse como uma mãe abraçaria um filho que estivesse indo para a faculdade e não fosse voltar por quatro anos.

-Volte. – beijou o topo da cabeça dele, sorrindo e sentindo uma tristeza sem igual. – Mesmo que seja com ela.

-Ok. – Edward riu da frase dela.

Justine estava sentada no parapeito da janela, vendo a cena entre eles e rindo das palavras de Esme. Edward sabia que ela estava ali, e Esme também, mas preferiu ignorar no momento. Demorou-se alguns momentos para que se soltassem e Justine resolveu que era uma boa idéia aparecer.

-Não vou matá-lo.

-Meu medo é que o transforme. – Esme olhou de Edward para Justine, fitando-a nos olhos e seu sorriso sumindo. – Que deixe-o igual a você.

-Um assassino? – o sorriso sarcástico nos lábios da morena não agradou em nada Esme.

Esme apenas levantou as sobrancelhas, sem responder nada. Apenas olhou para Edward, dando um sorriso pequeno e saindo do quarto sem olhar uma segunda vez para a morena que a provocara.

Edward retornou a fazer sua mala, colocando apenas algumas roupas dentro da mochila, sem saber exatamente para onde iria. Justine andou pelo quarto e se encostou na cama, olhando para os lados e vendo o quarto escuro. O cheiro de Bella estava ali também, como também em muitas das roupas que ele estava colocando na mochila.

-Poderia comprar roupas novas.

-Poderia me deixar em paz. – empurrou uma calça jeans dentro da mochila com certa força.

-Poderia ser um pouco mais grosso. – disse com sarcasmo.

-Poderia sumir da minha vida.

Justine deu risada do nervoso de Edward e viu que ele não a fitou durante esse pequena discussão. Ele ainda se sentia culpado pelo que acontecera no quarto de Bella. Mas aquilo já estava irritando tanto a morena, que ela resolvera deixar o assunto de lado. Talvez fosse melhor.

-Vamos amanhã?

-Sim.

-Já falou com Carlisle?

Edward levantou os olhos até Justine, fitando-a com raiva. Ela sabia que ele seria o último com quem Edward falaria, queria liberar a cabeça antes de falar alguma coisa. Carlisle já estava sabendo de sua decisão, a casa toda estava, mas queria conversar com ele com calma, lhe falar tudo que queria.

-Ok. Se vai pular no meu pescoço, acho melhor saber que vou te matar dessa vez.

Continuou a arrumar as roupas dentro da mochila e tentou se acalmar. Não adiantaria ir para cima de Justine e não estava querendo cair nas provocações dela. Afinal, ela queria um motivo para lhe arrancar a cabeça, e qualquer um seria ótimo. Viver com ela seria um teste de paciência e de vontade todos os dias. Sorriu para si mesmo ao perceber que estava achando engraçado ir embora com ela.

Justine sorriu ao vê-lo sorrindo. Era engraçado ver Edward rindo de seu próprio destino.

* * *

Estavam deitados cobertos por apenas um cobertor, Callie sentindo-se uma adolescente que poderia ser pega pelos pais do rapaz. E se pensasse bem, eles poderiam ser pegos por Billy. Sorriu e apoiou o rosto no peito de Jacob, os braços dele lhe envolvendo e o calor de seu corpo fazendo o trabalho de lhe aquecer. Era bom poder estar em paz.

-Eu tenho que ir até lá Jacob. – passou a mão pelo rosto dele, lhe fazendo carinho. – Além de roupas, preciso de minhas coisas. – engoliu em seco e disse de uma só vez. – E conversar com Edward.

-Não gosto disso. – resmungou contrariado.

-Eu sei. Mas volto rápido. – prometia mais a si do que a ele.

-Não quero você naquela casa cheia de vampiros. – só o pensamento lhe fez querer segura-la ali para sempre com seu aperto.

-Nem eu.

* * *

_continua..._


	15. Livre

**N.A.:** _Gente, que triste fazer esse último N.A.! Mas uma hora tem que acabar..._

_Quero agradecer de verdade todo mundo que comentou, que leu e colocou no alerta a fic. Estou muito feliz. Espero que gostem de verdade desse último capítulo. Todas as pessoas que comentaram no último capítulo, eu os amo demais da conta. E amo também a todas as outras pessoas também._

_Amo a Dona Samira que começou betando, mas infelizmente não pode continuar. E a Dona Trice, linda, que betou esses último capítulos. Amo as duas betas lindas._

_Agradeço a Just, pq sem ela, a Justine não existiria. Agradeço todos que me incentivaram, mesmo sem ler a fic. E agradeço a qualquer pessoa que leu, valeu mesmo._

_Boa Leitura!  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 15 – Livre**

-Edward, tem certeza do que está fazendo?

-Sim. – Edward sorriu triste quando Carlisle apenas balançou a cabeça, assentindo com seu pedido. Era, talvez, o maior pedido que já fizera para ele. Mas Carlisle sabia que ele nunca lhe pediria algo assim sem um grande motivo por trás.

-Volte.

-Com certeza.

Carlisle conhecia Edward o suficiente para que tivesse certeza de que a decisão que ele estava tomando tinha sentido e que ele sabia exatamente o porque de estar indo com a vampira. Apenas podia acreditar que ele seria feliz, com as escolhas dele.

* * *

Pegou a chave da mão de Jacob, os dedos tremendo. Mas sorriu, tentando deixá-lo tranqüilo. Sabia que não seria uma boa idéia alarmá-lo de seu receio. E entrou no carro tremendo, a mente correndo rápida com pensamentos. Dirigiu todo o caminho até a casa de Edward, seguindo um mapa malfeito por Jacob. Estava nervosa demais. Dirigira precariamente até chegar na casa dos Cullen.

Desceu do carro, as mãos tremendo ao segurar na maçaneta e empurrar a porta para se fechar. Era cedo, quase oito e meia da manhã, mas a movimentação no interior da casa era visível. Aproximou-se devagar da porta, suas pernas tremendo e a cabeça dando voltas, Edward já poderia ter escutado seus pensamentos e estar lhe esperando para abrir a porta.

Porém ninguém abriu a porta, ninguém percebeu que estava lá. Bateu na porta devagar, estranhando demais que nenhum deles estivesse ali ainda. Mas talvez o que quer que estivesse acontecendo ali, estaria deixando todos de baixa guarda. Esperou apenas cinco segundos antes que alguém abrisse a porta. Sorriu sem querer e olhou nos olhos escuros da vampira a sua frente, vendo-a lhe medir. Não a conhecia, mas também pouco conhecia a família de Edward.

Respirou fundo e abriu a boca para falar, mas a vampira a sua frente sorriu e falou antes.

-Edward, aqui está a menina que lhe enlouqueceu. – Justine disse e Callie não soube o que fazer ou falar.

-Justine! – Edward a censurou, enquanto chegava à porta e via Callie dar dois passos para trás, afastando-se dele.

-Oh, que belo. Ela está a se afastar de você. – a morena zombou, ignorando qualquer que fosse a reação de Edward sobre isso.

-Por favor, entre. – o ruivo se controlou ao falar para a outra vampira entrar.

Justine ainda olhou Callie por mais uns segundos e depois entrou, virando-se e sumindo para dentro da casa. Edward deixou a porta aberta, mas Callie olhava para o chão, sem realmente querer lhe fitar. O que tinha para falar não era fácil, por mais que sua decisão já estivesse tomada.

-Oi. – ele não respondeu, mas a ruiva não se intimidou com isso. - Vim pegar minha mala que ficou no carro de sua irmã.

-Vou pedir para Rosalie pegar. – Edward ia se virando, mas parou no caminho, olhando-a por cima do próprio ombro. – Eu não preciso de imagens, o cheiro já me basta.

Callie não entendeu o que aquilo significava. Ela havia tomado banho, estava com suas roupas sujas do dia anterior, e não havia evidências em seu corpo de sua noite com Jacob. Mas então entendeu, sua mente. Ela estava com as sensações da noite passada ainda correndo pela pele. Entendia parte da frase dele, mas não inteira.

-Nós temos um cheiro específico para eles. Eles têm um cheiro específico para nós. E você está impregnada com o cheiro dele.

-Eu sou dele.

-Já entendi. – Edward fechou as mãos em punhos e ainda a fitou pelo ombro.

-Você não tem direito de ficar bravo comigo. – Callie não sabia de onde tirava coragem para enfrentá-lo assim, mas tinha que fazer algo. Edward estava sendo injusto.

-Você não tem idéia do que eu sinto.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, Edward ainda de costas, sem entrar e sem sair. Callie continuava no mesmo lugar, fitando o rosto virado do vampiro. Não iria embora sem suas coisas e muito menos sem falar o que viera falar com Edward. Independente da reação que ele fosse ter.

-Eu sou o destino dele...

-É meu também.

-Conseguiria me deixar viva?

A pergunta pegou Edward de surpresa e ele se virou rápido demais, assustando Callie e fazendo-a descer dois degraus da escada, quase caindo. Ambos se fitavam com força, a ruiva sem conseguir desviar o olhar, porque na verdade sabia que ele estava tentando intimidá-la. E ela não deixaria que ele conseguisse. E Edward tentando ao máximo afastar sua mente da dela, mas a voz dela gritava com ele, não o deixando se afastar, nem ao menos olhar para outro lado.

-Não conseguiria. Eu sei... entendo... acho que sim, ao menos, o que está passando.

-Não teria idéia. – aproximando seu rosto do dela.

-Jacob me explicou...

-E isso lhe dá o direito de achar que sabe algo? – não queria se irritar, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil.

Lágrimas começaram a rolar no rosto de Callie, mas ela não chorou de medo, e sim de ódio. Conseguia ver o sofrimento dentro dos olhos de Edward, sentia a raiva aflorando em sua pele. Não queria que ele ficasse assim, mas queria que ele a escutasse, mesmo que aquilo fosse voltar contra ela.

-Eu não quero que você pense que eu entendo você. Eu só disse que entendo o que está passando.

-Você não entende.

-Eu entendo, Edward. Deixe-me explicar. – ele semi-cerrou os olhos, mas a ruiva continuou. - Você me quer, assim como Jacob. Eu consigo entender o modo dele, então entendo o seu.

-Ele não quer lhe matar.

-Mas você quer. – Callie disse com simplicidade.

Edward estava tão perto dela que sentia o hálito quente dela batendo em seu rosto, acariciando sua pele gelada. As lágrimas dela ainda desciam rápidas pelas bochechas rosadas. O sangue corria rápido em suas veias, acelerando seu coração e sua respiração.

-Edward. – Alice chamou da porta, trazendo a mala de Callie na mão, sem dificuldade alguma mesmo com todas as coisas e o tamanho. Via o irmão inclinado por sobre o corpo da humana, teve certo receio que ele estava a intimidando e de que poderia fazer alguma besteira.

-Eu não quero seu mal, Edward. De modo algum.

-Vá embora. – a voz saiu baixa e raivosa.

-Edward, escute-a. – Alice disse soltando a mochila na porta, do lado de fora, e colocando a mão no ombro de Edward, como se o impedindo de aproximar-se mais da ruiva. Apesar de saber que não conseguiria impedi-lo disso.

-Eu gostaria de te querer mal. De deixar que você soubesse que eu te odeio. – deu de ombros e subiu um degrau, fazendo com que ele se afastasse um pouco. – Eu quero te afastar de mim, por que eu vou ficar com Jacob. Eu sou o destino dele, ele é o meu. – Edward olhou para longe, fitando as árvores. – Mas você também é meu destino.

Edward sentiu a mão dela lhe segurar o queixo, forçando-o para que a olhasse. Demorou um tempo, mas Edward virou o rosto e a fitou, os olhos queimando contra o rosto dela. Callie afastou sua mão, sentindo a palma gelada pelo toque na pele dele.

-Queria que você estivesse no meu caminho, que fosse meu destino, que o final fosse você e eu. – lágrimas ainda escorriam por seu rosto, suas mãos tremiam e sua cabeça tentava pensar ao mesmo tempo que as palavras saiam de sua boca, para que ele não soubesse antes o que ela queria dizer. – Mas não é. Não nessa vida, não nessa história.

-Vá embora, Callie.

Edward disse outra vez e Callie assentiu triste, pegou a mochila sorrindo para Alice ao passar. Alice ainda segurava o ombro do irmão, que fitava o lugar que a ruiva estava há poucos segundos. Ela desceu os degraus e chegou ao carro, abrindo a porta do passageiro, jogando a mochila no banco e batendo a porta com força, sua frustração era enorme.

As lágrimas não paravam de rolar de seu rosto. Callie não queria que o fim entre eles fosse aquele, mas Edward estava decidido. Não queria conversar com ela, não queria deixar que ela lhe explicasse o que sentia. Então ela não podia fazer mais nada a não ser aceitar.

-Vou viver o suficiente para te encontrar na próxima vida.

A voz de Edward perto de si fez a ruiva pular e se virar, vendo-o parado ao seu lado, olhando-a. Uma força descomunal em seu olhar dourado, mesmo que as mãos continuassem em punhos, ele parecia estar mais calmo. A intensidade de seu rosto e o queixo travado é o que lhe entregavam. A ruiva conseguiu sorrir e mais algumas lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto claro, pingando do queixo na blusa suja.

-Então, se está traçado, está traçado. – ela viu o ruivo assentir. – Então nos vemos.

-Adeus.

-Adeus, Edward. - Callie entrou no carro ainda sorrindo e acenando para Edward e Alice. A morena acenava alegre.

O ruivo pára perto da irmã, olhando-a nos olhos, vendo aquele brilho absurdo de felicidade dela. Passou pela morena e entrou, vendo Justine encostada na parede a sua frente, o rosto sério, a sobrancelha levantada e os lábios em uma linha reta.

-Outra vida?

-Ciúme? – sua voz era engraçada e provocadora.

-Morta?

-Ciúme?

Justine não ouviu toda a conversa que Edward tivera com a humana, mas a parte que ouvira não gostara nem um pouco. Mas poderia fazer o que? Matar a humana e ter que matar Edward quando ele fosse vingar essa outra morte? Não era uma boa idéia. Continuou a olhá-lo, um sorriso brotando nos cantos de seus lábios, fazendo que ele fitasse sua boca pintada de vermelho.

-Vamos enrolar mais aqui?

-Não esqueça que Carlisle concordou em deixá-la escapar impune com a morte de Bella, pois eu pedi. Então, não provoque.

-Me entregue e lhe mato.

-Não mataria.

Justine ficou em silêncio. Odiava que ele achasse que poderia ter a última palavra. Não iria deixar que isso acontecesse outra vez, ele estava começando a ficar confiante demais. E isso nunca era uma coisa boa quando se tratava de um vampiro com menos de cem anos.

-Vamos ficar por aqui mais tempo? – perguntou outra vez, ignorando o que ele dissera antes.

Edward riu e passou por Justine, indo pegar sua mala. Já havia falado com Carlisle e tudo estava acertado, todos sabiam de sua decisão, de sua escolha, de seu sofrimento. A impunidade da morte de Bella ele sabia que nunca esqueceria, e que ninguém em Forks esqueceria; mas lutar contra os Volturi só traria mais destruição. O melhor seria caminhar ao lado de Justine, talvez colocar algum juízo na cabeça dela. Talvez lhe mudar. Ou não.

Justine dava risada dele, mas ela estava com a felicidade em todas, eles iriam juntos, ficariam juntos. Ela mostraria a vida, que ela achava, que ele não vira ainda. E ele iria com ela, Callie ficaria para uma próxima vida. Uma próxima escolha dele.

* * *

Jacob estava de pé em seu quintal, não saíra do mesmo local desde que Callie se fora. Os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo, os olhos fitavam a estrada a todo momento. Prometera a Callie que não iria atrás dela, independente do que sentisse vindo de sentimentos dela. A ruiva lhe prometera que voltaria inteira e com as coisas, sem confusões e sem mortes.

Demorou quase quarenta minutos para que ouvisse e visse seu carro virando na esquina da estrada, Callie ao volante e a enorme mochila ao lado, no banco do passageiro. Não se conteve, abriu um sorriso e assim que o carro parou, abriu a porta do motorista, esperando ela sair. A abraçou e a beijou, sentindo o gosto salgado de lágrimas nos lábios dela.

-Você chorou?

-Um pouco. Mas está tudo resolvido.

Ambos ficaram se fitando, o sorriso de Jacob era tão alegre que Callie esqueceu por um breve momento que Edward lhe esperaria em uma outra vida, que ela lhe prometera isso. E que talvez não fosse se lembrar disso na outra vida, mas estava traçado e ela nada podia fazer.

-Seu pai voltou, não? – ela viu movimentação dentro da casa por cima do ombro dele.

-Voltou.

A colocou no chão, indo até a porta do passageiro e pegando a mochila do banco. Callie fitava a casa e mordia o lábio inferior quando ele voltou, parecia que a ruiva estava pensando seriamente em enfrentar um monstro muito perigoso e não o mais novo sogro. A casa parecia encará-la de volta e Jacob teve que rir.

-Tem certeza de que quer conversar com ele?

-Você me disse que é uma boa idéia fazer isso logo. – Callie respondeu e o olhou, vendo que Jacob ria. Deu tapas nos ombros dele enquanto entravam.

Mas antes de passarem pela porta, Jacob soltou a mochila e a segurou pela cintura. Olhando-a nos olhos, sorrindo. -Tem certeza?

-Não. Mas não tenho escolha, não é?

-Não. Não mesmo.

Callie deu risada e beijou os lábios grossos do moreno, abraçando-o e tendo certeza de que poderia ir embora para o Brasil, arrumar suas coisas, deixar tudo para trás e voltar para Jacob. Montar uma vida, ter uma família e dar risada quando as crianças começassem a se transformar. Talvez não fosse tão fácil, nem tão reluzente como ouro. Mas Jacob estaria ali, ela conseguiria. Eles conseguiriam.

_Fim_

* * *

_Acabou-se, povo!_

_Espero que tenham gostado do último capítulo._

_Comentem._

_Kiss  
_


End file.
